Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books
by Perseids
Summary: AU Brittana- A gorgeous, coffee shop cashier and a nerdy, comic-book savvy college student. It's nothing much, but it's funny how life works to bring together two people sometimes. Or you could just blame the best friend who forgets to mention that she knows the both of them. Holy crazy acrobatics, Batman.
1. Girl at the Coffee Shop

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Glee or Brittana. However, I do own a Santana Lopez cardboard cut out. Oh.**

**A/N: **I'm indulging in my current fixation of nerd!Santana and quite frankly, coffee shop!Brittana in general. Damnit tumblr.

* * *

**Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books**

**Summary:**  
**AU Brittana- A gorgeous, coffee shop cashier and a nerdy, comic-book savvy college student. It's nothing much, but it's funny how life works to bring together two people sometimes. Or you could just blame the best friend who forgets to mention that she knows the both of them. Holy crazy acrobatics, Batman.**

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Girl at the Coffee Shop**_

A pair of curious brown eyes peaked over the top of a laptop towards a cashier counter just about 10 feet away. The smell of coffee beans along with baked goods were prevalent in this quaint coffee shop. A feeling of warmth and welcome evident in the atmosphere. There was light conversation scattered throughout the sparse patrons within and the sounds mingled with the soft, soothing background music.

The set of previously mentioned mocha eyes met those of a blue color within a matter of seconds of straying from the laptop screen. Santana let out a small squeak of surprise and quickly averted her eyes back down. She sunk down further into the couch and tried to become as small as possible as to hide behind her 15 inch macbook pro.

"_Way to go with the leering, Lopez... you've been coming to this coffee house for the past month and you still don't have the balls to even hold a decent conversation with that gorgeous cashier,"_ Santana self-criticized as she shook her head slightly. She scratched the side of her temple and readjusted the headphones that were plugged into her ears. Turning up whatever song was playing on her iTunes, she tried to block out the heat of embarrassment that crept up.

* * *

_Santana Lopez_: from the small town of Lima, Ohio, 20 years of age, of Hispanic descent, entering her third year of college with the hopes of becoming a doctor... or at least something pertaining to the medical field. You could say it was from the influence of her father (who's a successful doctor back in Lima) combined with those damn, dramatic TV medical shows (House M.D., Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, etc.) which she enjoyed watching religiously every week, that got her interested in pursuing this path. She graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA and here she was now in the West Coast attending UCLA, pre-med at the moment.

The extra curricular activities of being apart of Glee club and a cheerleader for all four years (head cheerleader for two of those years) definitely helped in her admission. You could also say that she was a bit of a nerd, not only in the academic aspect, but also in the superhero and comic book world. Santana kept this more on the down low during her high school career, but now that she was out of that god-forsaken town she was more comfortable with herself.

Hence, the reason for her current outfit; a blue Superman shirt with the man of steel himself shooting his heat vision from his eyes with 'I'm not always this nerdy' printed on it, simple black shorts and a pair of black converse. To top it all off she wore her glasses while her dark hair was up in a pony tail.

A pretty laid back attire for someone who's personality could be best described as "bitchy", but that side of her only came out when someone pissed her off. And that was actually quite often since Santana had a low tolerance for most people and her anger management wasn't all that great either. (Santana called her alter-ego -who lashed out at practically anyone and everyone- 'Snix' just like when Bruce Banner turns into the Incredible Hulk). Still, she managed to have a few people who were able to look past those features. Sam Evans, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry composed her core group of friends that she relied on in high school.

Despite the fact they could be annoying in their own ways, with Berry being the top offender, Santana trusted them with anything. All of them except for Rachel, who pursued her dreams to the Big Apple at NYADA, migrated to LA for the next stage of their lives. Quinn and Santana at UCLA, Mercedes at USC, Sam at CSULA and Puck ditching higher education for his pool cleaning business, which was somehow working for him rather well.

* * *

She sat in the middle of a lumpy, yet comfortable dark brown couch with both her feet propped up on the edge of a small table set in front of her. The laptop she was currently hiding behind was perfectly balanced on her mid-thighs and stomach. Her eyes scanned over to the Anatomy textbook (flipped open to the human integumentary system) directly placed to her left side. The glasses she was wearing slid down the bridge of her nose a little bit so she pushed them back up along with a sigh and a brush of her hand to fix her side bangs.  
It was her favorite spot to be in... possibly due to the fact that she had a wonderful view of why she came to this place -almost everyday after her classes were done- to study.

* * *

**_A month ago_**

After just finishing her first Anatomy lecture class that she was taking over the summer, Santana decided to have a change of scenery for her studies. She was tired of trying to study at home with her roommate, and supposed best friend, Quinn, who was always pestering her over something. Also, she got enough of the school library during the regular school year. Santana just wanted something new and refreshing to experience.

So while walking out of campus and down the block, she stumbled upon a cozy looking coffee shop, Pinky's. It was the best decision she ever made, in her opinion, to walk inside. She was met with the wonderful smell of coffee and a refreshing cool gust of air conditioning once she entered through the doors. A few chairs and couches with tables were spread throughout the span of the store. Santana was so caught up with taking in everything, she didn't notice that it was her turn to order in line at the counter.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" a voice asked, grabbing her attention.

"Oh... can I... uhh" Santana started as she walked, her eyes focused up at the chalk menu hanging above and behind the counter.  
She finally aimed her vision back down and took a good look at the person who she was talking to. Her words got lost in her throat as her gaze settled on the blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty before her.

"_Holy blonde bombshells, Batman_" Santana mused silently to herself.

The cashier had on a black visor which contrasted greatly with the fair color of her hair that was tied up in a bun. This somehow managed to bring out the blue eyes that observed Santana at the moment even more. A warm smile was also plastered on the face of the girl opposite of Santana, who was quite frankly speechless. In fact, she was frozen for about a full minute.

"Are you alright?" the cashier inquired, her tone laced with concern. Her eyes softened as she slightly cocked her head to the side.

* * *

**_Was it mentioned before that Santana was gay?_** Well, yeah then there's the fact that... she's a lesbian. It was always known to her, but it wasn't until she was well into her third year of high school that she finally accepted it.

Santana's still not sure when her mindset went from "I'd love to have that girl's body" to "I'd love to do that girl's body". Either way, it didn't change that Santana Lopez is in fact 100% gay. At first she was terrified at this realization, but somehow she managed to gather up the courage to come out Quinn first. She was her best friend after all, that was, when they weren't being cut throat bitches to one other for the purpose of the social hierarchy.

Quinn's only response to her was, "Geez, took you long enough, Lopez" which both elated and surprised Santana.

"What do you mean, it took me long enough?" she replied back with a bit of edge in her voice.

Quinn shrugged, "I've seen the way your gaze would linger a little longer on girls than guys, and please, have you even heard yourself talk about your celebrity girl crushes?"

Santana had no come back for that one.

"But, I'm happy that you finally decided to tell me, it means a lot, and just so you know while the rest of them have their suspicions too... they're just as accepting as I am" Quinn continued on.

"What, have you guys had discussions about my sexuality behind my back?" Santana questioned, half-jokingly.

"Maybe..."

Santana rolled her eyes, but she felt like most of her anxiety disappeared. She sighed in relief and Quinn took this opportunity to give Santana a comforting hug.

"This doesn't change anything, unless, you know... you have a crush on me or something..." Quinn added as she pulled away after a few seconds.

"Q, shut the fuck up, no I don't have a crush on you, so don't worry about that" Santana told her, "You're my best friend and like a sister to me, so that's like incest... gross"

"Okay, just making sure, cause you never know." Quinn cracked a smile while Santana scoffed and pushed her away.

Just as Quinn had said, the rest of their friends were just as accepting when Santana told them a few days later.

"Satan, I knew from the first time I saw you that you were as straight as a rainbow, but that's alright with me, I got your back girl" Mercedes told her with a knowing smile.

"The way you described Zatanna when we were having our debate on DC vs. Marvel chicks that one day after school was the give away for me," Sam explained as he shrugged sheepishly.

"After countless late night games of Halo, Grand Theft Auto, Black Ops, Gears of War and Mario Kart, you never gave in to my constant offers for you to sleep with me was the game changer," Puck said in his turn, a cocky eyebrow arched up as he added, "besides, who would say 'no' willingly to this?" he pointed to himself. Santana let out a single laugh before her fist collided with his arm.

Of course Rachel had been the last one for her input on "Santana's Coming Out"

"It's probably because I was blessed with 2 gay dads that I could see the real you, Santana, it was obvious to me that you were struggling with trying to keep everything buried deep inside of yourself. But always know that there's no problem with exploring the sapphic world of love, I happen to have a wonderful appreciation for the female form. I, however, do not share the same fondness for it as you do... but I applaud you for finally coming to terms with this,"

Santana looked at Rachel, unamused with her rambling.

"Thanks for that Berry, you could have just said you had really good gaydar like Mercedes to save your breath, but then again it's not like you ever need that much oxygen in the first place"

Apparently, subtlety was not Santana's strong point, because when she came out to her parents they had the same air of positive indifference to their daughter's news.

"Mija, your father and I knew all along, there's nothing to be ashamed about" her mother told her, "just make sure that you find a nice girl once you're ready"

"We still love you and it's nice to know that you won't have any unexpected pregnancies, now you can focus on your studies a bit more" her father stated before directing his attention back to his iPad.

"Okay, well... cool...?" Santana said, shocked at the relative nonchalant replies of her parents. They were okay with her being gay.

"This is freaking ridiculous Quinn, I expected something completely different" Santana huffed into her phone.

"Relax Santana, take it as it is. Most people aren't as lucky as you, so be thankful"

After a few seconds Santana sighed in defeat as Quinn's words sunk into her mind.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

* * *

Santana cleared her throat and pushed up her glasses as she tried to find her voice to reply back. The other girl still had a concerned expression on her face as she waited patiently.

"Yes, err, sorry... Actually I, uhh wanted to know what you would recommend?" she stammered, her voice sounded an octave higher at the beginning of her sentence but she got it back to her normal range. That warm smile that entranced Santana earlier returned upon the cashier's lips.

"Well, I've personally tried everything on the menu and they're all pretty good. But my all time favorite is the white chocolate mocha"

"I'll take a medium white chocolate mocha, then"

"Coming right up" With another small smile aimed at Santana, the cashier turned around to get the attention of her fellow co-worker.

Santana took this opportunity to take a look at what the other girl was wearing: khaki shorts that showed off a pair of nicely toned legs that lead up to her mid-thighs before disappearing under the material, a simple yellow collared shirt and a matching black apron (with the visor) over it, the strings of it tied at the small of her back. Santana's eyes, however, drifted a little bit lower.

"_Stop staring at the backside of this girl, you're more classy than this_" Santana chastised herself. She straightened up and shifted her eyes elsewhere before the other girl could notice. "_She does have a nice ass though..._"

Santana looked down at her own outfit. Denim shorts, a white tank top underneath an unbuttoned red flannel with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms.

"_Way to win the gayest outfit ever worn today, Santana_" she thought, scrunching up her nose slightly as she pushed up her glasses again. Very Clark Kent-esque in her opinion.

"Here you go," Santana looked up and found blue eyes staring back at her once more. Her cold drink was already set down on the counter.

"Oh, right... thanks, so h-how much?" Santana had never stuttered so much in a single conversation before. If stuttering was an Olympic sport, hands down she would win gold. She had never at that moment wished so much that she had the cool attitude of Bruce Wayne when at one of his many rich-ass parties.

"For the night?" At the blonde's blunt words, Santana's eyes shot wide open. She was definitely not expecting that. Her face was instantly feeling flustered. Yeah, Santana really wished she was the caped crusader right now. She saw a playful smile and a raised eyebrow on the other girls face, her eyes tinged with some amusement. It changed to that of slight embarrassment when she noticed Santana's somewhat distraught appearance.

"Oh god, I'm kidding... sorry, bad joke" The cashier lightly pounded a fist to her forehead to hide the reddish color emerging on her cheeks. Santana regained her composure a few seconds later and immediately replied back.

"No, it's cool, it's just been... you know, a long day for me," she offered a shy smile as she slid a five dollar bill on the table. "Keep the change, Brittany" Santana added taking note of the white name tag pinned on the cashier's apron as she took hold of her drink.

"Same here. Okay well... enjoy your drink" Brittany said back while picking at her hands, out of nervous habit it seemed. Santana nodded and the two shared another capricious smile before Brittany's co-worker cut in.

"Britt, can you help me out here?" a rather high male voice called out.

"Yeah Kurt, be right there," with that Brittany walked around to the back and disappeared behind a door.

Santana searched the room for a place to sit, her eyes found a couch not too far away. She set down her drink on the table in front of it, her bag to the side, and pulled out her laptop, textbook, and headphones. She finally situated herself, with her feet up on the table and her laptop set on her thighs.

Santana chanced a look at Brittany, who was across the room helping out another customer. She took a sip of her drink, and was pleasantly surprised at how much she liked it and smiled to herself before turning her attention back to bones of the body that were shown on her laptop screen and open book pages.

* * *

**Present**

This had to be at least the fifth time that Santana had been caught staring within the past month. After their first encounter, she had decided to keep coming back to Pinky's Coffee House everyday after her class. The next day she was disappointed that Kurt -whom she assumed as gay as herself due to the fact that he probably used whole can of hairspray on his hair alone- was the one at the cash register and not Brittany. She ordered the same thing she had previously and made a habit of sitting in the same spot to just study.

Santana was lucky to have Brittany take her order a few times, but they didn't have much conversation because it was always on the busier side when Santana made her way inside the shop.

So here she was, settling for stolen glances from the couch and at times small smiles, even though Santana would get too embarrassed to look back up, only after she was sure Brittany would go back to work.  
The vibration from her shorts pocket caused Santana to take out her phone and see a text message from Quinn.

**_Hey, I have your comic-book thing, where are you? I'm bored_**

Santana smiled, her order of the Brightest Day trade from Amazon probably came in, she was behind a bit on her comics lately. She wasn't into the Green Lantern as much but it was the current big time comic that covered most of the DC universe.

**_Cool, I'm at Pinky's just studying a bit_**

She didn't have to wait long for a reply back from her roommate.

**_Studying or creeping?_**

Santana exhaled in annoyance, Quinn knew her so well it was astounding at times. They've known each other for the past 6 years... so there's that.

**_Shut up... both... maybe, idk_**

She could just see Quinn laughing at her.

**_K I'll be there soon_**

Determined to uphold her defense, Santana texted back with a final:  
**_Bitch_**

About 10 minutes later, Santana looked up and was staring right at the cover of her Brightest Day trade. Quinn held it in front of her face before she sat down to her right side.

"You're very welcome" she started as she crossed her legs and sat up straight. Quinn was always more proper and well-mannered, for the most part, than Santana. She was even wearing a light blue baby doll dress and a pair of off-white flats. An off-white headband was also placed on her short blonde hair. Practically the poster girl for the perfect looking well-rounded Christian girl, oh how looks can be so deceiving.  
Santana took out her earphones and set down her laptop on the table.

"Thanks, I'm so excited to read this"

"I bet you are" Quinn deadpanned.

"Shut up, Fabray" Santana quipped back while holding onto her comic defensively.

"So, where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"This girl you've been eyeing for the past month and haven't had the courage to ask out" Quinn stated knowingly, her hazel eyes glinting with a hint of mirth.

Santana crossed her arms over her chest.  
"...at the cash register..." she mumbled. Quinn smirked at her best friend, she had won this one.

"Quinn?" both Santana and Quinn didn't notice the newcomer who had walked up to where they were sitting.

"I thought it was you," Santana's jaw dropped, it was none other than Brittany who was speaking and standing before them. She noticed that Brittany wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white sleeveless collared buttoned-up top that was tucked into her pants. Her hair was casually down, framing her face perfectly. The black apron and visor were pleasantly missing from Brittany's attire. Santana turned to Quinn and gave her a questioning look. The other girl had chosen to ignore this and stood up from her seat to greet Brittany.

"Brittany! I didn't know you worked here, too... what a small world" she said as she hugged the taller blonde.

"Yeah, just something over the summer, you know?" Brittany explained. Her eyes went from Quinn to Santana, who was still sitting down and rather confused.

"Oh, sorry. How rude of me, this is my roommate and friend, Santana" Quinn said gesturing to her.

"Hi, Santana... nice to know your name now," Brittany gave her that heart warming smile again and a small wave. Santana nodded and stood up as she noticed that she was still clutching onto her comic tightly. She set it down on her textbook before joining in on the conversation.

"Hi, I'm sorry, but I'm sorta confused on how you two know each other?" Santana pointed to her and then to Quinn.

"Didn't I tell you, Santana? Remember that dance class I started taking for fun a few weeks ago? Well, Brittany here is the teacher's assistant for it" Quinn said with another sly smirk. Santana's eyes narrowed dangerously towards her.

"Also, we had a writing class together last quarter" Brittany spoke happily, completely oblivious to what was happening between the two best friends.

"Quinn, you seemed to have forgotten to inform me about this" Santana replied back sarcastically.

"It probably just slipped my mind, you know... we're all so busy with school and everything" Quinn gave a wave of her hand to show the lightness of the situation to her.

"Can I get you anything, Quinn? I'm on my break right now, but I can ask Kurt to make something"

"Sure, Britt. I'll just have whatever Santana has,"

"Cool, I'll be right back"

Both Santana and Quinn sat back down in the couch. Santana waited until Brittany was out of earshot before questioning Quinn, quite harshly.

"Quinn. What the hell?! You know Brittany?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Santana snapped in a half whispering and half speaking voice.

"I didn't know that they were the same Brittany until I started dance class with her. The way you described her sounded familiar, but it hit me once I saw her again." Quinn told her, still smiling. "Also, I couldn't be completely sure until today anyway, and it's fun to mess with you."

"You're such a conniving little bitch, it's a wonder how we ever got along in high school" Santana sighed with a scowl on her face.

"We didn't, remember? It took a while" Quinn reminded her. "And takes one conniving little bitch to know one"  
Santana's jaw visibly clenched, but Quinn was merely stating the truth. Luckily Brittany came back with Quinn's drink in hand before anything else could be said.

"Here, Quinn" Brittany handed the cup to her and then took a seat on the couch adjacent to them on the right side. Santana for some reason felt a feeling of sadness that Brittany didn't sit next to her. But it did allow her a full view of the other girl, so she wasn't complaining.

"Thanks Brittany, how much do I owe you?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's on the house this time"

"Really? Thank you, then"

"Just work your butt off for me in the next dance class and we'll call it even" Brittany giggled a little bit at her own statement and Quinn did too. She then looked over to Santana, who had been obviously staring at her the entire time. Her blue eyes noticed her shirt and it brought about another smile to her face.

"Hey, I like your shirt, it's pretty cool" Brittany complimented towards Santana. Santana looked down at what she was wearing, briefly forgetting her outfit that day, and gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, this? Uhh... thanks, it's really nothing... Superman's just kind of my homeboy"

"You wouldn't shut up about it when you got it from that convention? What was it?" Quinn interjected. Santana once again narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Comic-Con, Quinn... the biggest international convention for pop culture and it's held in San Diego"

"Yeah, that one" Quinn said airily while Santana full on glared at her. Brittany simply began laughing at the exchange between the two.

"I like the glasses combo you have going on with it too. Actually, you always wear them everytime I see you in here. Are you secretly Superman, or I mean... Clark Kent?" Brittany stated the last part quite seriously.

"_Oh my god this girl made a reference to Superman... I may be falling in love_" Santana thought to herself as her lips curved up into a genuine smile for the other girl. "_Hold up, it's a little early to be thinking about love here_"

"I guess you just have to wait and see to find out" Santana replied back, quite confidently to her surprise. Brittany raised both her eyebrows as if to say "Oh really now? Challenge accepted."

"Brittany, I need some help, please" Kurt's pleading voice cut through their conversation yet again.  
Quinn, Brittany and Santana looked over to the cash register to Kurt, who looked like he was in a bit of trouble. There was a small spill that could be seen from where the trio was sitting.

"Can't you clean it up yourself?" Brittany asked somewhat teasingly as she got up from her seat.

"These shoes are Louis Vuitton! And don't even get me started on my whole outfit" Kurt practically shrieked in protest to Brittany's response.

"Give me a minute," Brittany said to Santana and Quinn.

"Not a problem," Quinn replied back and Santana just nodded. Brittany gave them both a grateful smile before walking over to her co-worker.

"I still don't understand why you wear these types of things to work, Kurt" She began, looking for a towel behind the register.

"Every opportunity you have should be dedicated to fashion," he declared back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Quinn turned to Santana and had that stupid smirk on her face.

"Kurt's totally gay" Santana asserted before noticing Quinn's expression. "Doesn't your face hurt yet?" she added on menacingly.

"When are you gonna ask her out?"

"W-what?!"

"She likes you,"

"You don't know that..."

"From that little interaction you two had there, I'm surprised that nothing has happened yet,"

"Shut up, Quinn" Santana could practically see her glasses beginning to fog up. The heat from being flustered settling on her cheeks.

"I mean, considering how much of your nerd status just showed..."

"I hate you" Santana was really having a hard time with the come backs today.

"Ask her for her number"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"There's nothing that's stopping you here but yourself, Santana"

"Alright... I'll do it tomorrow,"

"No, do it now!"

"What's the difference if I do it tomorrow rather than now?!"

"Just ask for her number already. The worst she can do is reject you and you can go back to your creeping. The best is that you two get to know each other and possibly more"

"I'll ask for her number, when I feel like it, okay?!" That wasn't the most sophisticated come back that Santana had, but it was what she felt was appropriate for this situation.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend here,"

"You're doing a really shitty job at it,"

"Stop being such a baby and man up,"

"Wrong gender there, genius"

"You know what I mean, smart ass" Quinn said as she rolled her eyes at Santana, still thinking that she was being incredibly childish.

"Hey, sorry guys but I guess I gotta get back to work now, Kurt's kinda hopeless without me sometimes" Brittany apologized when she came back a minute later.

"It's alright, we were actually going now, weren't we Santana?" Quinn looked over to Santana with the notion of a challenge evident in her eyes. Santana knew what Quinn was trying to do.

"Uhh, right..." Santana said as the two of them stood up.

"Oh, okay then, I guess I'll see you around?" Brittany seemed to say with slight dejection in her voice.

"Actually, Brittany... I was wondering if..." Santana started nervously. Quinn tried to hide another smile that was creeping upon her face. Brittany also had a soft smile on now, waiting for Santana to continue.

"Umm... I-would it be... okay if-" Welp, Santana was showing the signs of crashing and burning fast, she just couldn't form the right words anymore. Her confidence that she had earlier in their conversation disappeared.

Brittany's hand rose up over her mouth to cover her giggling at Santana's behavior. Quinn was just off to the side, enjoying this show of seeing her best friend being so unconventionally timid and apprehensive.  
The taller blonde stepped closer to Santana -who immediately stopped talking and breathing- bit her bottom lip (which actually caused Santana to focus her attention from those piercing blue eyes to pink lips), took out a folded napkin from her hand, and slipped it into one of Santana's pockets.

"I could hear what you and Quinn were talking about when I was with Kurt. Next time don't wait so long, okay?" Brittany told her with a wide smile. She readjusted Santana's glasses since they looked like they were so close to falling off her face.  
Santana could only utter a raspy "yeah" before Brittany took a step back, trying to stifle her amused laughter.

"Bye!" Brittany said cheerfully to Quinn and Santana and she disappeared to the back of the store. Santana was shocked, to say the least, at what had just happened. It finally occurred to her that she had that napkin tucked in her pocket, so she fished it out and opened it. In black ink was a 10-digit phone number with Brittany's name right underneath it.

"You're _very_ welcome," Quinn told Santana, repeating what she has said earlier when she walked in.

"I have never had so much loathing, yet appreciation for you at one time until this very moment, Fabray"

"Come on, we do have to go, I gotta stop by the grocery store to pick up dinner for tonight" Santana pursed her lips together but she turned around to gather her things.

The two made their way towards the exit but Quinn gave a wave to Brittany, who was standing behind the cashier counter now, before stepping outside. Brittany saw them and waved back. She looked directly at Santana and gave her a quick wink. Santana grinned and was about to wave goodbye but Quinn took ahold of her arm and pulled her out.

"Let's go, hurry up! I know you feel as invincible as Wonder Woman right now, but I'm hungry" Santana looked into the the store through the glass doors and saw Brittany laughing at them, not with any malice but it was obviously light hearted.

"Fine, fine, but only because I'm in a good mood right now. And for your information, Diana of Themyscira is not invincible, she deflects bullets with her bracelets,"

"How much of a geek can you get?" Quinn asked as she stared at Santana.

"You want to go get food or not?" Santana retaliated to change to subject.

"Yeah, whatever" The two walked down the street to where Quinn parked her car. They both got in and strapped in their seat belts. It was a few minutes into the drive when Quinn decided to talk again.

"So when are you gonna call her?" She began to lightly tap on the steering wheel in time to the song playing on the radio.

"Quinn." Santana stated in a tone unwilling to pursue this conversation.

"I'm just wondering, I say don't give it more than a week"

"I'll do it tomorrow" Santana huffed, shifting her body away from the driver and directing her attention out the window to the blur of buildings they were driving past.

"If you say so, Master Bruce," Quinn said in a fake english accent.

"Just drive, Alfred" Santana told her in a low voice as she saw Quinn shrug from the corner of her eye, signaling the end of that topic.

Santana was glad that was over with, but she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips as she thought back to the girl at the coffee shop. Now all she had to do was to call Brittany within the next few days and see where this thing would go. Easy enough, right?

* * *

**Yes? No? You like? You hate? Review if you feel obligated to.  
It'd be much appreciated.  
Aiming for this to just be 3 chapters, possibly 5 at the most.**  
**Just having some light hearted fun with this.**

**-Perseids**


	2. All You Need to Say

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the positive reviews, favorites, and alerts, everyone. That definitely took me by surprise. I wanted to get this chapter out earlier, but I was gallivanting around LA and I met USWNT goal keeper and Olympic Gold Medalist, Hope Solo, yesterday. She's a beast. And insanely gorgeous in person. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

**Oh, and also thank you to Jennaye (for letting me bounce some ideas off of you when I didn't mean to) and Nikki (aka Brittany/ the Quinn to my Santana... even though our friendship is completely platonic, I use her as a reference for 'my' Brittany in this story)**

* * *

**Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books**

**_Ch. 2: All You Need to Say_**

* * *

Four days.

It's been four whole days since Santana miraculously got Brittany's number. Well... technically it was because of Quinn riling her up and Brittany overhearing their conversation that landed Santana those magic digits... but you know, whatever. Santana still has a number in the end. Four days of constant nagging from Quinn asking her if she found the lady balls to call or at least text that girl at the coffee shop. Four days of Santana threatening Quinn with the emergence of _Snix _to shut her up when she told her that '_No, she hasn't done it... yet_'

It's not that Santana _didn't_ want to contact Brittany. It was just that she had gotten a bit busy in the past few days. She almost forgot about her lab that was due the day after she got Brittany's number. Also that she had a test for the lecture portion of the class, which she just finished and probably aced.

Actually, all of that "_busy_" school-related stuff was utter bullshit if the truth be told. Considering the fact that Santana had a strong A standing in the class overall and that she had finished that lab the day it was assigned. All that studying at Pinky's really did pay off somehow. But she didn't let Quinn know about this when she would barge into her room and start harassing her about Brittany. Santana's go-to excuse was that she was "busy" looking over her notes for Anatomy to get her roommate off her back. A definite Win-Win situation in Santana's mind.

So Santana really _did_ want to call up Brittany. However, there was that small problem of her having absolutely no clue what to say. She was just plain afraid.

Santana was lying on her stomach across her -currently covered in Avenger bedsheets- bed with her head at the foot of it and her feet nesting on her pillows. She was wearing a matching Avengers shirt and blue UCLA sweats. For probably the hundredth time that day, she took out her phone and stared at the ten digits that have been taunting her lately.

She let out a frustrated groan and rolled over onto her back, throwing her phone towards her feet and at the top of her bed. It landed safely into her pillows.

"Quinn!" She called out to her roommate, knowing that she could hear her since both of their bedroom doors were open.

A muffled "Yeah?" made its way through the walls but it was still audible to Santana.

"I need your help," she replied back in a defeated voice. She knew Quinn wasn't going to let her live this down anytime soon.

"What?" Quinn yelled back, not hearing Santana's last response properly.

"I need your help!" Santana cried, flinging her arms over her eyes. She was sure that Quinn would be having a field day with seeing how she was acting right now if she wasn't in her respective room.

"With what?" her tone giving off the impression of not understanding Santana's previous answer.

"...Brittany," Santana relented and sighed.

"What?" Quinn shouted back with the same intonation as before.

"With Brittany!" Santana snapped, her eyebrows furrowed with irritation. How could Quinn not hear her?

"I can't hear you," Quinn asserted, her statement showing no hint of mocking. It was actually with that of actual frustration of not having clear communication.

"JESUS CHRIST, QUINN, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH BRITTANY, OKAY?!" Santana exclaimed, her patience clearly run out at this point. She could hear Quinn gasp from down the hall before replying back with,

"Do _not_ use the Lord's name in vain!" Santana scoffed at that statement and went to focus on staring at her ceiling.

"Oh shut it, Fabray, sometimes you're as gay as I am" She heard the creaking of the wood flooring from the other side of the wall followed by padded footsteps coming towards her room.

"The keyword there is _sometimes_" Quinn's voice became clearer as she appeared at Santana's door with her arms crossed and her face showing obvious annoyance.

"We have to get you drunk more often, then" A memory of the two going to one of their first college parties together was brought to the forefront of their minds at Santana's statement.

"That was only one time, Santana" Quinn tried to defend herself. Let's just say that after one too many shots, Santana found Quinn and some other girl in quite a compromising position. Quinn had made Santana swear on her life that she wouldn't tell another soul. But of course, Santana would bring it back up from time to time just to piss her off.

"Sure" Santana voice was dripping in sarcasm. Quinn balled up her fists but dropped them to her sides. She visibly relaxed after a minute to straighten out her white tank top and smooth the jean shorts.

"Do you want my help or not? Because I can go back to my room and continue reading before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," An ultimatum; Quinn used this resort quite often with Santana since it was the only thing that worked on her.

"Okay, okay, yes..."

"Are you finally gonna call her? What happened to 'I'll do it tomorrow?'" Quinn asked, uncrossing her arms and placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know... I-... She's like my Kryptonite or something"

"She definitely makes you feel weak in the knees"

"Ugh, Quinn..." Santana mumbled, drawing her hands down her face dramatically.

"I'm just saying. At least I'm trying to make an effort to keep up with your superhero allusions,"

"Congratulations, you get an A for your efforts" she sneered.

"Santana." Quinn said sternly in return.

Santana directed her gaze to Quinn, who was upside down in her view because Santana arched her head up (... or was it down?...) to allow her look right at her best friend. She sighed heavily and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I am so out of my element here, please help me." Santana pleaded finally after a few moments. She cracked open an eye to peer out at Quinn, who gave a satisfied nod before crossing over into the room and plopping down on the same bed next to Santana.

"That's more like it," Quinn crossed her legs and relaxed into the mattress. "Why don't you take her out somewhere? What about that show you're going to on Saturday night?" she suggested a second later, recalling that Santana was raving about it a few weeks ago.

"I don't even know if she's into that or not!"

"You won't know until you ask, now will you?" Santana pouted. She didn't have anything to discredit Quinn's theory.

"Yeah..." she grumbled in defeat.

"Call. Her." There was that overly-motherly tone of Quinn's again. Santana let a disgruntled groan erupt from her throat.

"Santana Marie Lopez, I swear on all of your various assortments of comics, diecasts, action figures, replicas and whatever else is in this room that if you don't call Brittany right now, I'll do it myself!" Another ultimatum.

"Okay, mom. Geez," she glared back at Quinn.

"Do it," Santana sat up and stretched forward on her bed towards her toes and pillows, reaching for her phone that was lying on top of Captain America's face stitched on one of the cases. She turned her body so that she was now sitting side-by-side next to Quinn. She opened up her address book on her cell and brought up Brittany's number. Her thumb hovered over the green phone icon for a few seconds before she finally added pressure to the button.

"Hera, give me strength" Santana muttered under her breath, holding the phone up to her ear. Quinn shook her head, she was used to Santana saying these weird things that superheroes would commonly say. This time she had chosen Wonder Woman.

Half of Santana wanted Brittany to pick up and the other half of her was hoping that she wouldn't. Her anxiety was at an all time high, and it was all because of this simple phone call. She looked grimly towards Quinn who just gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

_Riiing~_

The first ring came and went and Santana licked her lips in anticipation.

_Riiing~_

The second ring was the same. This time Santana swallowed thickly before exhaling out loud, trying to calm her nerves.

_Riii-_

It was in the middle of the third ring that someone picked up.

"Hello?" Santana swore her heart skipped a beat when she heard that voice again.

"H-Hi, Brittany? It's Santana" Quinn smiled in approval, gesturing her to keep going.

"Santana! I'm glad that you finally called," a tone of genuine happiness came from Brittany's voice. It made Santana smile. Rather dumbly, but she didn't care... it was only Quinn in the room anyway.

"I know, I kinda got swamped with school for the past few days." She cleared her throat and continued, "So listen... umm, do you, maybe, want to go with me to see this acoustic show Saturday night? I can pick you up. Uh, that is, if you're not busy or working at that time..." a few seconds passed. Santana could feel her pulse racing in apprehension.

"I'd love too. I'm off that night, what time is it at?" Brittany replied back, Santana thought she heard excitement in her voice, but she brushed it off. She didn't want to make this into something it wasn't. Santana just wasn't exactly sure what this was in the first place.

"It's supposed to start at 8:30 and end around 10:30" Santana informed, a feeling of contentment spread throughout her.

"Sounds good. Would it be okay if we grab some dinner beforehand though?" Brittany asked that last part hesitantly.

"Of course, it's totally fine. Yeah." Quinn was watching Santana nod her head and had to keep from laughing out loud because of the unconventional giddiness. She only ever saw Santana like this when it was something geek-related.

"Cool, I'll text you my address" Santana could imagine Brittany with her blue eyes twinkling with warmth.

"Awesome. I'll just text or call you if anything changes then, okay?"

"I'm actually working everyday at the coffee house from one-thirty to nine so we can work out the details when you come in after class" Brittany told her.

"Yeah, we can do that too" Santana had almost forgotten that she'd probably be seeing the coffee shop cashier the rest of the week.

"Wait, I lied. I forgot that tomorrow's Tuesday. I'll be at dance classes from the afternoon to evening," Brittany realized, clearly a little bummed out. Santana sensed a small frown on Brittany's face, so she tried to cheer her up.

"That's okay, we have the rest of the week to solidify everything,"

"Definitely. Thanks for calling, Santana. I can't wait for Saturday" Brittany agreed, positive energy came back into the conversation.

"Me neither," Santana said quite honestly.

"Tell Quinn to be prepared to work hard tomorrow" Brittany added with a light laugh.

"I will" Santana confirmed, another smile forming on her lips.

"I'll see you later" Brittany told her in a low voice before hanging up. Santana couldn't help but feel a light shiver go down her spine at Brittany's last statement. It seemed... a little sensual.

"Bye" Santana was beaming as she lowered her phone from her ear and clutched it in her left hand.

"Well?" Quinn inquired, waiting for Santana to tell her about the conversation. She could only hear one side of it.

"We're going to dinner and a show this Saturday evening" the smile never faltered.

"So it's a d-" Quinn started, but a look of slight panic became evident on Santana's face.

"Wait... oh no, I have to call someone really quick" Santana interrupted, quickly dialing another number on her phone. Quinn shut her mouth and huffed, deciding to pick at her fingernails.

"Hello?" a male voice answered this time.

"Finn, I need a favor" Santana told him quickly.

"What's up?"

"I need another ticket for the acoustic set on this Saturday"

"I don't know Santana..." Finn replied, his tone doubtful.

"Come on!" Santana exclaimed, racking her brain to try urge him to do this for her. She really needed that extra ticket.

"It'll be kind of hard. This show's already almost sold out" he continued to explain. Santana was so close to asking where Finn was so she could go over to him and smack him... or something.

"Fine. I'll let you hold my Stan Lee autographed first edition of Amazing Spiderman Issue #568, the next time you come over" Santana sighed, feeling some regret creep up on her.

"You got yourself a deal" Finn responded back immediately.

"Thanks Finnocence!" Santana's voice expressed relief and she disconnected the line.

"Nice bribing there," Quinn spoke up, her attention on her nails.

"One of the hardest things I've had to do. I never let anyone hold that issue..." Santana frowned. She pictured Finn's grimy hands touching her vintage comic. All those unwanted fingerprints on that mint condition, state of the art paper. But she knew Finn would give into her request since he eyed it the first time he came over. She tried to get that image out by shaking her head.

"So as I was saying," Quinn started up again, looking pointedly at Santana, "You're going on a date with Brittany" Santana stopped all movement.

"A... A- what? Date?! No- no, no, no, no... We're just hanging out! Friends-wise. Just friends" she sputtered, trying to cover up the surprise in her voice.

"Mmmhmmm"

"Quinn, stop it. I'm just trying to take it one day at a time here, alright?"

"Fine, but I still think it's a date. You can call it whatever you want" Quinn stated quite confidently.

"You're insufferable" Santana quipped as she flopped down on her back to the comfort of her bed.

"Why don't you hit me with one of those bat-a-rang-things to shut me up?" Defiance was once again in Quinn's tone of voice. She raised an eyebrow and turned her head to look at Santana.

"Because those don't deserve to be wasted on someone like you," Santana said in all seriousness.

"Ouch. Well then, I'm going to go back to my room now," Quinn declared while getting up, off of Santana's bed "You're _very_ welcome, again" she further implied. Santana mumbled something incoherent in Spanish and Quinn took it as something profane. She walked out of Santana's room before anything physical could really be thrown at her.

"Brittany said to be prepared to work your ass off in dance class tomorrow evening!" Santana yelled out, remembering their phone call.

"I'll be sure to ask her about your _date_ when I see her!" Quinn replied back, emphasizing the word 'date'.

Santana buried her head in a pillow nearby to cover up her grumbling. She never did understand how she and Quinn worked together as best friends. It was how it was between them. No matter how much Santana wanted to throw her off a building at times. Of course she would have made a safety net of web... because in these scenarios she would be Spiderman -or Spiderwoman actually- and she wouldn't really want to kill Quinn.

"_It's not a date. It's just the two of us getting a dinner and watching a show together._" Santana rationalized silently to herself. "_And I'm picking her up._" She sighed, knowing that deep down she wanted it to be a date. She wanted to get to know Brittany more. She wanted Brittany to know her. There was something about her that captivated Santana.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when her felt the vibration of her phone next to her. Santana picked it up and saw it was a text of an address and a short message from Brittany.

_**I really can't wait for Saturday**_ _**;)**_

Santana couldn't help the smile that twitched up at her lips. Was that a winky face that Brittany added at the end? She felt that same heat burning on her cheeks whenever she was around Brittany physically. But this time she got that same feeling just from a text message.

"_Okay, all you need to say is..._" Santana stopped. She had no idea where to start with what she wanted to tell Brittany. It took her a couple minutes, but she finally settled with a lame,

_**It's going to be so fun :)**_

Santana couldn't bring herself to do a winky face back.

"Smiley faces are just as nice, right?" she thought, trying to reassure herself. They show the universal sign of happiness, but not the seemingly hidden innuendo of something more that a winking face did. "When did I get so fixated on winky faces versus smiley faces?"

Santana turned over on her bed and took hold of her Brightest Day trade to stop her over-analyzing.

This was going to be a lot harder than expected.

* * *

**So, I might possibly make this into a longer thing. Instead of my previously mentioned 3-5 chapters, that may change to 10-15?**  
**It's really up to you guys, if you'd like more just tell me and if I get enough people who are in favor of that, then it'll most likely happen.  
Also, I start school next Monday, so updates may take a bit longer when the time comes.  
I have a few ideas floating around in my head, it's just hard to get them down.  
But anyway, that's enough of me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Perseids**


	3. Some Enchanted Evening

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. School has started, and therefore updates will be slightly longer. However, I have the goal of having a chapter up at least every one to two weeks. Thanks again for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews, I do read all of them and it's greatly appreciated. I'm too slow to reply back though.  
**

**And Nikki, I don't miss you.  
**

* * *

**Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books**

_**Ch. 3: Some Enchanted Evening**_

* * *

To both Santana's dismay and relief, she didn't have much face-to-face confrontation with Brittany over the rest of the week. It finally clicked as to why Santana didn't see Brittany on Tuesdays. She was off teaching those summer dance classes, like the one Quinn was attending. When Santana did see Brittany at the coffee shop, it was only from afar since Brittany got swamped with people's orders. But without fail, Brittany would look over, across the room, and find Santana's eyes within a few seconds. Santana didn't dare look away from those familiar blue eyes she became accustomed to. A shared smile, a small wave, or a quick, sly wink would usually be accompanied with this. Which, of course, left Santana as flustered as ever, leading her to awkwardly push up her glasses in attempt to cover up her embarrassment. Brittany saw right through it all and Santana could hear that angelic laugh that was directed towards her. They chatted a little bit when Brittany had her breaks and made finalizations to Saturday.

Santana would pick Brittany up by 6:45, they'd go to this sandwich place for a quick dinner, then Santana would drive them to the acoustic set, and finally Santana would take Brittany home. That's it.

Or at least that was how Santana hoped it would end. She wasn't sure if she could handle anything else, both physically and/or emotionally.

Saturday rolled around and the reality of it all finally crashed down on Santana. She was taking Brittany out. Just her and the girl that she's been silently pining over for the past month.

"_Oh god, please don't let me mess this up_." she silently prayed, once again laid out on her bed. "_I'll stop using Quinn for target practice with my weapon replicas for a week. If this somehow pulls through,_"

To prevent herself from backing out of tonight's... special arrangements, she busied herself with finishing up that Brightest Day trade and starting up The New 52 in the DC Universe. When that didn't satisfy her anymore, she turned to arranging her cape collection in her closet. Yes, Santana had a superhero cape collection, and she wore them from time to time in the apartment. Quinn didn't even question it anymore when this occurred. The Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman capes were obviously together, since you know... they're the Trinity in DC. Next she had Flash, Green Lantern and the Joker. The last two were Captain Marvel and a blue "DC Universe Online" one.

The hours passed by too quickly for her taste because before she knew it, it was already 5:30 in the afternoon. Quinn was out and wouldn't be home until that night, so Santana had to fend for herself with getting ready. She decided to leave her hair down, keeping it simple. Her outfit -on the other hand- was another story.

"You can do this, just dress in something casual." she exhaled audibly and began to look through her dresser.

It took Santana another hour to decide on her outfit. She settled on a pair of blue denim shorts and a nicely fitted black Venom logo, distressed t-shirt. If Quinn knew how long it took for her to simply chose shorts and a comic-book shirt, Santana was sure that she would have never heard the end of it.

She glanced at the clock and her eyes went wide when she realized that she had 15 minutes to pick up Brittany.

"Shit, oh shit. Where the hell are my keys?" Santana scrambled around her room frantically before finding them on her counter next to her glasses. She double checked that she had her purse, phone, wallet, and keys and slipped on the glasses on her face. She sent a quick text to Brittany saying that she was leaving now and noticed that Quinn had sent her a text as well.

_**Have fun on your DATE tonight. And if you need the apartment to yourself just tell me beforehand ;)**_

Santana scoffed at the message. Quinn would send her something like that.

_**Not a date. And shut up, that's not necessary. I'll talk to you later.**_

With that Santana made her way out the door and to her car. Her anxiousness and anticipation grew, however, with each minute that passed as she drove. It marked a minute closer to her being at Brittany's place. She pulled up to another apartment complex, parked, and took note of the address on her phone screen.

"Okay, you can do this, Santana. This night is going to be fun. You're just spending time with a friend." she told herself in a confident matter, before she continued. "A really, really pretty friend... Great Scott, I'm hopeless" She lightly pounded her head on the steering wheel and groaned in frustration. It took her another couple of minutes to gain some composure, but she got herself out of her car and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited, looking down at her shoes and kicking a random rock on the floor.

The door opened to... someone who wasn't Brittany. Instead it was an Asian girl with a couple of blue streaks in her hair who looked right back at her.

"Uhh, Hi. I'm here to pick up, Brittany?" Santana started off, unsure if she was at the right place or not. A flash of recognition became evident in the other girl's eyes even though Santana was sure she had never met her.

"You're Santana," the girl stated, taking a good look at Santana, who began to feel incredibly awkward under the scrutiny, "Hmm, very nice... I'm Tina by the way, Brittany's roommate," Tina said the first part mostly to herself before her introduction and stuck out her hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you..." Santana hesitantly took her hand and shook it. She smiled at Tina and went back to awkwardly standing in the doorstep.

"Brittany, it's for you!" Tina called out, her head turned towards the side.

"Thanks, Tina! I'll be right there!" Santana heard Brittany reply back from inside the apartment. Another small smile formed on her lips and Tina took notice of this.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around more often... and have fun tonight. Bring her back safe and sound, okay?" It sounded like Tina was giving her a warning with that last part.

"Yeah- Yes. Of course" Santana nodded, she didn't want Tina to hate her for no reason. Tina looked her over once more before grinning and going back inside, leaving the door open.

Santana re-adjusted her glasses and rubbed her nose, she didn't know what to make of Tina's words. She didn't have time to dwell on that more because Brittany showed up at the door with that beautiful smile. She wore a simple, light yellow shirt tucked into a pair of black shorts. Thin black suspenders accompanied it. Santana noticed that her hair was straightened out. The contrast of the yellow really brought out Brittany's eyes.

"Holy beautiful, blue-eyes, Batman," Santana unconsciously uttered out loud. Brittany's smile widened and she let out a giggle.

"What was that?" Brittany asked, she looked at Santana curiously with her smile still in its place.

"Oh, god." Santana started, realizing what had just happened. The embarrassment began to sink in, "I just said that out loud, didn't I? I'm so sorry... I have a tendency to say those types of things," she explained with a nervous laugh. She set her gaze back down to the floor and bit her lip. On the inside she mentally slapped herself.

_"She probably thinks you're the biggest nerd on the planet right now and doesn't want to go out anym-"_

"It's cute," Brittany's reply caused Santana to stop all thoughts and direct her eyes back up to her. She didn't expect her to say that and had nothing to say in return. Brittany licked her lips before continuing on, "Come on, I'm starving. Bye Tina!" The door closed and she locked it before making her way down the steps. Santana quickly followed and they both walked to the car.

"So, sandwiches?" Santana began as the two got in and started to drive. "And you can go through my iPod if you want..." she felt self-conscious about the music that was playing in her car for some reason. She really wanted to impress Brittany.

"Sandwiches sound perfect. Actually, I was wondering if we could listen to what's going to be playing at the show tonight," Brittany picked up Santana's iPod from the center console.

"Oh, right. Well it's going to be just a bunch of independent artists. We're listening to one of them now," Santana glanced at Brittany before looking back to the road. She saw that Brittany nodded her head and didn't say anything back.

"I like it" Brittany told her after couple of minutes of listening.

"You do?" Santana said in surprise, keeping her attention forward. She could see in her peripheral vision that Brittany was going through her iPod.

"Yeah, the lyrics are really good and it's really simple with the music," Santana could hear the truthfulness behind Brittany's voice. She smiled and felt a little relieved.

"They're just as amazing live. A lot of their stuff is on youtube, so if you're interested you can look them up there"

"Cool,"

"I'm actually a sucker for acoustic stuff... so that's why I really wanted to go" Santana added, explaining herself.

"You were gonna go by yourself?" Brittany inquired, turning her head to look at the driver. Santana shrugged.

"Yeah, but not anymore, since you're going with me now," Brittany smiled at Santana's response.

_"Not a date, Santana... this isn't a date, don't make it sound like a date!"_ Santana internally panicked, realizing her words. She felt Brittany's eyes on her while she kept driving and she cleared her throat.

"Uhh, you know, spreading the good music..." Santana continued on hoping to save herself.

"Yeah...?" Brittany stated in more of a question, teasingly. Santana rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand while keeping her left on the steering wheel. She gave a one-sided grin. Brittany lightly chuckled but said no more.

A few minutes later Santana parked in front of a sandwich shop. The two got out of the car and walked towards the store in a comfortable silence. Santana sped up a little to reach the door first. She pulled it open and gestured for Brittany to go in before her.

"Why, thank you," Brittany said with a smirk, her eyes locking with Santana's before walking in. Santana tried to hide her growing smile when she followed.

They found a table and sat across from each other. Both of them picked up a menu that was placed towards the side and looked through it. After a few minutes, Santana adjusted the left side of her lens frames with her pointer finger and thumb but got a feeling of being watched. She directed her eyes up at Brittany and found her looking back curiously.

"Have you always worn glasses?" Brittany asked as she set down her menu and rested her chin on her hand. Her full attention was on Santana.

"Um, y-yeah." Santana's eyes darted around a little, "Too much late night reading when I was younger, I suppose" she set down her menu as well.

"Reading what?" Brittany pressed on, her eyebrow raised.

"Anything, really... but mainly comics," Santana tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged slightly. Averting her eyes to the table, she tried not to seem embarrassed at her confession.

"So what are you, man or Superman?" Santana immediately looked back up to see Brittany smiling at her. She knew her face must have shown obvious surprise because the other girl started to laugh.

"Smallville," Santana breathed out and Brittany nodded.

"That's as far as my comic-book knowledge goes... It was one of my favorite shows," Brittany told her, a smile still intact. Their waitress showed up with a couple of waters and took their order before Santana could reply back.

"Lana and Clark were always so cute, but I knew that Lois and Clark were destined to be together when she showed up in fourth season," Brittany picked up where she left off when the waitress left with their menus. Santana grinned at Brittany after blinking back her surprise.

"Of course." she agreed, "Lois and Clark are soul mates, no matter what. But Lana and Clark have a special place in my heart." Santana decided to ask a question of her own, "So you didn't watch any of the animated stuff growing up? Batman, Superman, X-Men Evolution, Spiderman, Teen Titans, or Justice League?" Brittany shook her head.

"No, not really. I caught some of those here and there, but I never got into them," Brittany waved her hand from side to side.

"That's a shame. They're really good... So what did you do when you were younger?" Santana asked daringly, while taking ahold of her water cup and bringing it up to her lips for a sip. Brittany bit her lip and smiled again before answering her question.

* * *

The next hour passed with Santana and Brittany getting to know one another with question after question. Their respective sandwiches came and went rather quickly. There wasn't any awkward silences. It was always filled with laughter or conversation. They seemed to just... click. One of those rare connections between two people.

Santana found out a lot about Brittany. She was a born and raised Southern California girl, right here in Los Angeles. She grew up wanting to be a professional dancer, but all that changed during high school when she learned that she had a knack at writing. Despite her slight dyslexia (she tended to misspell and confuse one word for another a lot in high school, but she's gotten better at it now), she set her sights on becoming a journalist and got into UCLA for a major in Communication Studies. She still has a love for dance, which is why she still attends a few classes here and there and even helps out some instructors. Here she was, also going into her third year of college. Santana observed how Brittany lowered her eyes and changed her usually cheerful demeanor to a more timid one when she said how people didn't believe that she got into UCLA.

"They don't know what they're talking about. You just have a different way of seeing things, Britt," Brittany's gaze met Santana's. Her eyes lit up at Santana's statement and even brought out a tiny smile. It was Santana's turn to look away shyly but she was drawn back to blue eyes when she felt warm fingers wrap around her wrist. Brittany had reached across the table where Santana rested her forearms.

"Thanks Santana, that really means a lot" Santana was too caught up with the sensation of Brittany lightly grasping her wrist to reply back. She was being so gentle and even rubbed her thumb up and down the side of Santana's hand. It was comfortable, Santana grinned and they shared another smile together.

The beeping of Santana's phone snapped them out of their moment. Santana cleared her throat and Brittany retracted her hand. Instantaneously, Santana missed the warmth that radiated from that small touch.

It was a text message from Quinn that caused Santana's phone to go off. Of course she would be cockblocking when she wasn't even present.

**_Did you get into her pants yet?_**

Santana's jaw dropped at Quinn's rather vulgar message. Sure, she and Quinn joked around, but it was never that blunt.

"Santana?" Brittany's voice held concern in response to Santana's distressed expression.

"I- uhh... Um. I- It was just Quinn. Asking where I put her... errr- book..." Santana stammered. She obviously couldn't let Brittany know what Quinn sent her.

Another message showed up on the screen.

_**Sorry, that was Puck. Whoops. Carry on with your date.**_

A grimace replaced the shock on Santana's face.

_**Remind me to kill the both of you later. With Mjolnir.**_

Santana felt satisfied with her reply and finally took notice of the time and remembered that the show was at 8:30PM. It was already 8:03PM.

"We better get going," she told Brittany, who nodded and made the motion of getting her wallet out.

"No. I'm paying," Santana held out her hand to stop Brittany from any further movement.

"But-"

"Nope. Besides, I got the show tickets for free. Please, I insist." Brittany held Santana's gaze for a few seconds before she sighed and relented, dropping her wallet back into her purse. Santana smirked in triumph.

"Next time... I got it," Brittany huffed with a playful glint in her eye.

"Deal" Santana agreed as she paid and they both got up to leave.

"_Oh my stars and garters. Paying for dinner and acknowledging to go out to dinner... together, again? No, still not a date._" she thought to herself while walking out the doors side-by-side with the other girl.

Santana was caught off guard when Brittany decided to wrap her pinky from her right hand with Santana's left hand pinky once they were outside. She looked down at their intertwined digit and then back up at Brittany.

"You pinky promise?" Brittany questioned, pulling a rather cute and innocent expression on her face while keeping her eye contact unwavering.

"Y-yeah. O-of course!" Santana replied, feeling the heat begin resonate on her cheeks. She took a nervous gulp and gave a sheepish smile to Brittany.

"I'm holding you to that," there was that hidden gleam of light-hearted amusement behind Brittany's eyes again. She began to softly swing their joined hands together as they started to walk back to Santana's car. The corners of Santana's lips curved upward in a more genuine smile. The warmth from Brittany spread throughout her body. Santana had never felt so at ease with one person like this in her whole life.

* * *

They arrived at the acoustic show venue ten minutes before it was supposed to start. Santana texted Finn saying she was there and got the tickets from him. They waited in the front before a tall, and rather awkward looking, guy came out to meet them.

"Enjoy the show, ladies" he told them after handing it out. His eyes lingered on Brittany a little longer than necessary and Santana gave him a warning glance in retaliation. He promptly looked away and backed off when he noticed this. Santana curtly thanked Finn and walked inside with Brittany, who was rather oblivious to Finn's gawking.

The inside of the hall was filled with people awaiting the music. There were a couple of couches in the back but the rest was just floorspace for people to stand. The stage was set up with a few stools, a couple of acoustic guitars, three microphones, a drum set and a keyboard.

"I hope you don't mind standing for a bit. If you wanna go and sit down during the show, just tell me" Santana said to Brittany once they were situated in a good spot near the stage. Santana tilted her head towards the direction of the couches as well. Brittany just nodded and her attention went back to the stage where a band took their entrance and the lights dimmed down. Cheering erupted from the crowd and the first song of the night started.

Santana could see Brittany sway slightly to the music that played throughout the night. Her blue eyes were focused on examining each band and/or musician that went up. Santana happily hummed along with most of the melodies and even sang along to her favorite lines from certain songs.

* * *

**_"I'm absolutely sure, I won't need anything more, I left loneliness outside of your door..."_**

* * *

_**"You are the earth beneath my feet, you are my gravity..."**_

* * *

Brittany slipped her arm to loop with Santana's but made no eye contact when Santana turned her head to look at her questioningly. She pushed up her glasses and turned back to the stage, trying to calm her erratically beating heart.

* * *

_**"Let me tell you what she means to me, kinda like the feeling after your first kiss, except that everyday she makes me feel like this, she's exactly what I need..."**_

* * *

**_"Cause when the time is right you'll be here, but for now dear no one, this is your love song..."_**

* * *

Towards the end of the show, Brittany turned her head, so that her lips were right next to Santana's left ear.

"Can we go sit?" she asked over the music. Santana felt Brittany's warm breath over the shell of her ear, she became paralyzed at that moment, and could only nod in response. They made their way to the back of the hall and sat in a semi-secluded couch. Brittany kept her arm around Santana's even as they took a seat. A few minutes passed before another song came on and Santana resumed to humming along. She gave into softly singing along again at the chorus.

**_"I've been thinking about you lately, maybe you could save me from this crazy world we live in, and I know we could happen, cause you know that I've been feeling you..."_**

"Seems like you know a lot of these songs," Brittany spoke up, eyeing Santana once she trailed off. Santana shrugged.

"Yeah, I have most of all their albums and EPs that they have out,"

"You have a really nice voice, Santana," Brittany continued on, still keeping her gaze on her.

"T-thanks... I was in a show choir club back in high school, but that was just for fun," Santana said modestly, shyly averting her brown eyes from blue ones.

"You should sing more often," Brittany said in a nonchalant voice as she looked back towards the stage. Santana looked down at the ground but was hiding a smile.

"I- umm... thank you?" she replied back, unsure of how to take the compliment. Brittany laughed, a smile elicting on her lips, as she turned to look back at Santana.

"You're cute," Brittany told her before resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana stiffened at this action, but relaxed considerably after the initial shock. She sighed happily and got lost in the music for the rest of the show, comfortably tilting her head over Brittany's.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me out tonight, Santana"

Santana walked Brittany back to her doorstep and once again stood awkwardly before her, while balancing her weight through scratching the back of her left leg with her right foot.

"Yeah, it was no problem. Thank you for agreeing to go. It was more enjoyable to have you with me" She re-adjusted her glasses while she told her this quietly.

"I'll see you on Monday, then?"

"Definitely,"

"Well, thanks again," Brittany leaned into Santana's personal space and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Santana lost all coherent thought and her eyes went wide at the sudden contact. Everything suddenly felt increased in temperature, even though it was a cool summer night. Brittany pulled back and had a smile that reached her eyes. Santana just stared back in shock, still at a loss for words. This caused Brittany to giggle lightly.

"Goodnight," she said in a low voice, she turned around and unlocked her door.

"G'night..." Santana barely whispered back before Brittany disappeared behind the front door.

Her mouth was still slightly agape as Santana slowly lifted a hand to touch where Brittany's lips were just a few moments ago.

"By Odin's beard..." A grin tugged at the corners of Santana's lips, causing her to give a lopsided smile. She pushed her spectacles up her nose when she realized that they were almost slipping off her face. She kept beaming stupidly as she walked back to her car. A light spring was in her step.

* * *

"QUINN!" Santana called out excitedly as she came through the door of their apartment. "QUINN! I THINK IT WAS A DATE... Great Krypton, I think I just went on a date with Brittany," She walked to the living room still talking animatedly.

"Hey wh-... Berry?" Santana stopped dead in her tracks once she noticed who was accompanying Quinn on the couch.

"Hello Santana!" Rachel greeted cheerfully with Quinn smirking beside her. Santana went over to them and gave Rachel a quick hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in New York this summer?" Santana questioned as she took a seat across from them on another couch in the living room.

"Well, I decided to take a short vacation to visit! I've just been so busy with everything at NYADA. It's good to have a little rest every once in a while," she explained, Santana nodded in response.

"So, what is this 'date' that you were just talking about?" Quinn inquired, remembering Santana's antics when she walked in. Santana's smile dropped while Rachel and Quinn upheld theirs.

_"Oh shit,"_ Santana thought, not wanting to have to tell Rachel everything. She knew Rachel wouldn't shut up because that was just how she was. Santana couldn't handle all the questions that would be thrown at her so she tried to change the subject.

"Nothing... uhh- you just heard me wrong," Santana told her while shifting in her seat.

"Really? Quinn had told me otherwise, tonight," Rachel raised an eyebrow and looked at Quinn, who still kept that stupid smirk on her face.

"Nope..." Santana pressed on, trying to stand up from the couch.

Rachel began to start singing before Santana could say anything else.

**_"Some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger..."_**

"No, nope... no, stop it!" Santana put her hands over her ears but it didn't help much in blocking out the singing. Rachel's voice still was heard quite clearly. Santana scrunched up her nose and gave an exasperated sigh.

**_"You may see a stranger, across a crowded room, and somehow you know, you know even then"_**

"I'm going to bed now, bye!" Santana walked towards her bedroom to get away. Quinn decided to join in with Rachel and added some background vocals.

**_"That somewhere you'll see her again and again,"_**

"Goodnight!" she yelled before entering her room.

"Dream of Brittany, tonight!" Quinn yelled back over Rachel's voice, smug amusement was evident in her tone.

**_"Once you have found her never let her go,"_**

Santana shut her door, not wanting to deal with them any longer. She would do it tomorrow morning.

**_"Once you have found her, never let her go!"_** Rachel finished on a high note with Quinn clapping enthusiastically. She heard laughter from the other side of the door and she shook her head as she laid down on her bed. She slipped off her glasses and set them on the counter next to her.

Santana smiled into her pillow as she recalled tonight's past events. She slowly shut her eyes as her body relaxed.

Yes, it was some enchanted evening, indeed.

* * *

**I was having a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. But I'm pretty happy with how it turned out in the end.  
I used songs from a few of my favorite "youtube artists"**

**1. "I Don't Care" by: Melissa Polinar and Jesse Barrera  
2. "Tired and Uninspired" by: My American Heart  
3. "Lemonade" by: Jeremy Passion  
4. "Dear No One" by: Tori Kelly  
5. "We Could Happen" by: AJ Rafael**

**Some good music right there.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**-Perseids  
**


	4. Perfectly Distracted

**Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books**

_**Ch. 4: Perfectly Distracted**_

* * *

Santana woke up to the familiar tune of John Williams' 1980s Superman Theme blaring from her phone the next day. She reluctantly opened her bleary eyes and moved her hand across the counter blindly to find the offending object.

"Why did I set it to 8AM?" she mumbled to herself after turning off the alarm. Santana submerged herself back into her warm bed and blanket, intending to sleep in a little more. It was Sunday, so she didn't really have anything to do. A nice lazy day was what she definitely needed. Her final for her Anatomy course, both lab and lecture classes, were on Wednesday and Thursday respectively. She had already planned out her study schedule, but she was pretty confident on passing with an A. Today she was allowing herself to just stay at home and relax.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes before realizing that she was still in her clothes from the previous night. A smile crept up on her face as she remembered her outing with Brittany. She sighed and made herself get up to change into something more comfortable.

"Good Morning, Santana!" Rachel greeted cheerfully while pouring herself a glass of milk at the dining table.

Santana padded into the kitchen stretching and replied back with a sleepy, "Morning". The black tank top she had opted to wear rode up her stomach slightly as she raised her arms over her head. Her grey shorts with a Superman symbol imprinted on the front left side and "_Superman_" labeled on the back were -_thankfully_- modest enough to just cover her backside.

"As much as I appreciate the female human body, as I have told you before, how is it that you decided to wear this... rather revealing outfit?" Rachel inquired, eyeing Santana's choice of clothing curiously.

"It's not like I'm going out to pole dance, Berry. I'm just going to stay here and chill for the day, I only wear this at home," Santana explained, pushing up her glasses with her index finger. She walked over to grab a bowl from the dishwasher rack and a spoon in a drawer near the cupboards.

"Did you have breakfast?" Santana questioned, motioning to the various types of cereal in the pantry.

"No, I'm leaving to meet with Mercedes. She invited me to a cafe to catch up and converse about how the LA life of trying to make it in the business is treating her," Rachel looked at the microwave clock. "Which I should actually get going to now," Santana noticed that she was already dressed to go out in a navy blue blouse and a patterned white and navy blue polka dotted skirt. She shrugged and took a box of cereal to the table.

"Alright, cool," Santana replied back, as she sat down and began pouring it into her bowl. Rachel finished her glass of milk and made her way to the kitchen sink.

"I forgot to mention last night, before you went to bed prematurely, that I'm staying with you and Quinn for the time being. If that's okay," She said while washing her cup.

"Of course it is. I kinda figured since I heard you singing through my door when I was changing earlier," Santana took the milk carton that Rachel had left on the table in her hand to pour it next in her cereal. The other girl shut off the water and walked to the front door.

"I'll be back soon," She called out before exiting. Santana nodded and waved her hand dismissively from her seat. "Also, I expect a full explanation of the events leading up to this Brittany girl you kept raving about last night," Rachel added with a perfect broadway smile on her face.

"Get out already, Berry. You don't want to be late to your meeting with Aretha," Santana narrowed her eyes and then shifted her attention on a comic book she left on the dining table before as she put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Rachel hummed with a flip of her hair, closed the door and left Santana alone in the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

* * *

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Quinn!" Santana yelled, knowing her roommate would hear her because her door was propped open. She had emerged from her room right after Rachel left but went back in after a few minutes.

"You're already in the kitchen, Santana! Get it yourself," Quinn shouted from her room. Santana rolled her eyes as she set down her comic and got up to answer the door.

"It's probably just Berry forgetting something here," She muttered. She was about to throw an offhanded insult but was caught by surprise when she turned the knob and pulled it.

"Holy heart failure, Batman," Santana's mouth went slightly agape as her eyes settled on the one person she did not expect to be at her doorstep. Blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and that dazzling smile she had just seen last night.

"Are you _always_ going to greet me like that whenever we meet?" Those familiar blue eyes, glinting with amusement, locked with brown.

"Brittany!" Santana blinked a couple of times, noticing Brittany in a pair of purple yoga pants and a sleeveless, stretched out, over the shoulder, white shirt. Her neon yellow sports bra was visible on her exposed left shoulder. "W-what are you doing here?" She quickly shot her hands down to her shorts as she fumbled with the hem to try and make them stretch longer, "... at my apartment... so unexpectantly... at this hour..." Brittany giggled at Santana's fidgeting. Santana could have sworn that she saw Brittany's gaze linger at her legs while she was speaking.

"Quinn has something of mine, I believe. She told me to pick it up here," She looked back up at Santana and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... Come in, then" She moved aside to let Brittany have room to take a step inside. Santana was about to try and continue the conversation as she closed the door but was interrupted.

"Hey Britt!" The two turned towards the source of the new voice.

"Quinn," Santana stated dangerously as she pursed her lips. Quinn, however, paid no attention to this and walked up to them in her grey sweatpants and an old blue UCLA shirt.

"I have your ballet flats that you let me borrow for dance in my room," She told Brittany, still blatantly ignoring Santana's glare.

"May I use your bathroom first, actually?" Brittany asked with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, sure. It's down the hall and the first door on the right," Quinn directed as she pointed in the direction down the hall.

"Thanks," Brittany nodded. "Nice S by the way," She commented directly towards Santana before walking off. Santana's eyes went wide and she suppressed a squeak of shock from that statement.

"If you notice any weird, nerdy things in there, it's Santana's!" Quinn called out. Santana regained her composure and went back to glaring at Quinn who started to walk back to her room.

"Really? _Again_ Quinn?!" Santana fumed as she followed her.

"What do you mean, '_again_'?" She questioned airily once they were in her room. Quinn gave that tone of indifference as she made her way inside.

"Why didn't you tell me that Brittany was coming over to our apartment?!" Santana did that half-whispering, half-speaking tone again. Her arms flailed out to show her distress.

"I thought she would stop by later," Quinn stated simply, as she bent down and took hold of a pair of black flats that were neatly placed at the foot of her bed.

"You could have at least given me a heads up!" Santana crossed her arms, looking unamused at her. Quinn turned around and smirked.

"I was, but then you went to your room last night..." Quinn replied with a shrug, looking back at Santana with the same expression.

"Great Caesar's ghost," Santana exhaled as she shifted her left hand over her hip and her right hand sprawled on her face.

"Well, this definitely looks like a job for Superman," Quinn mimicked a 1950's male reporter's intonation.

"Shut the fuck up, Quinn," Santana bit back.

"You shouldn't have worn those shorts. You had that one coming." Quinn told her in a factual tone as she brushed past her to go back out. Brittany was already in the living room waiting for them. She was looking around, interested with the few pieces artwork on the walls. Santana couldn't stop the feeling of warmth as she took in the site of Brittany actually being at their place.

"Thanks Quinn," Brittany said happily when Quinn handed her the shoes.

"No, thank _you_. You saved me in that class," She told her with an appreciative smile.

"It's no big. I always have an extra pair with me," Brittany explained as she stuffed the flats in her bag. She looked back up at Santana and Quinn, her eyes settling more on Santana. Quinn cleared her throat after a few seconds.

"By the way, one of our old friends is visiting from New York and she's only here for a couple of weeks." Brittany focused her attention on Quinn, "We're gonna have a little party here on Friday night for her, think you can make it?" Santana snapped her head towards Quinn too, mentally adding another thing that her best friend had failed to inform her about.

"Friday night..." Brittany tapped her chin lightly as she paused for a second, briefly going over her schedule silently in her head, "Yeah, definitely!" she nodded with giddiness.

"Bring along your friends too. Because this is actually going to be a costume party!" Quinn added on excitedly with a smirk directed to Santana.

"Wait... A wha-?" Santana began, her face scrunched up in confusion and surprise. What a double whammy.

"Costume party?" Brittany's face illuminated with eagerness at this. She was beaming as she listened on to Quinn.

"Yep, a superhero or comic book related outfit would be preferred," Santana's jaw dropped at Quinn's words. She had always bugged her about throwing a costume party, but it was always just a joke. It clicked in her mind as to why Quinn was doing all of this.

"This just got about ten times more interesting," Brittany said, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she clapped her hands together.

"Suffering sappho..." Santana murmured off to the side, she pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. Quinn was setting this all up. She was setting her and Brittany up.. together... again. Four surprises in one. That was a new record.

"Also it's for Santana because she's done with her Anatomy class by the end of the week," Quinn continued on nodding her head towards Santana, who immediately dropped her hand and clamped her mouth shut. Make that five surprises.

"Oh really?" Brittany inquired with her attention back on her. Santana gave a timid smile.

"Yeah... My finals are Wednesday and Thursday," she explained, raising her hand to push her glasses up. She was trying to avert the awkwardness she felt with the spotlight now suddenly focused on her after Quinn's incessant talking.

"Good luck," Brittany's voice had a genuine tone to it. Her eyes were soft as they remained on Santana.

"Thanks... so you'll definitely be seeing me engulfed in my textbook and notes at Pinky's" Santana laughed lightly as she shyly scratched her cheek with a more relaxed grin on her face.

"I'll be sure to make you a _special_ drink," Brittany said as she began to pick at her hands, her eyes still focused on Santana.

"I'd like that," Santana's grin widened as she told her this. Brittany glanced away and pulled her bottom lip in her mouth where a small smile was forming as well.

Quinn eyed them with a scoff but was thoroughly enjoying their silly, awkward, yet cute, antics.

"I... better get going," Brittany told them after a few moments. She shifted her bag over her shoulder and moved towards the door.

"Yeah..." Santana quietly agreed as she followed her. Quinn loomed behind shaking her head while still smirking at the two.

"We'll see you later, Britt!" She said cheerfully, she strode ahead and opened the door for Brittany.

She was then overtaken with a hug from her. Quinn chuckled as she hugged Brittany back with a light squeeze. Brittany released Quinn and gave Santana a second before her arms wrapped around her next. Santana practically melted in their embrace and took note of how nice it was to be in this position at the moment. She didn't mean to, but she ended up being pleasantly surprised at Brittany's scent. It was a vanilla smell with a tinge of coffee, probably from working at the coffee shop practically everyday. Santana sighed contentedly and regretfully pulled away from Brittany when she saw Quinn's inquisitive stare.

"Bye," Brittany parted with a wave and another of her warm smiles.

Quinn shut the door and turned around expectantly.

"It's like you two are perfectly distracted by each other," she informed with an amused expression.

"A comic-book costume party. Seriously, Quinn?" Santana deflected, running a hand down her face.

"Why not? It's not like you don't have anything to wear. You have that section of costumes in your closet," she retorted as she cruised past Santana and headed towards the couch.

"What about you?" It was Santana's turn to be presumptuous. She moved a couple steps towards the living room and stood there.

"I'm obviously going to borrow one of yours, _duh_." Quinn retaliated back clearly, she took a seat and took hold of the remote on one of the couch cushions next to her.

"Of course you are," Santana sighed and shook her head. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight on her left leg.

"You should be thanking me. Brittany's gonna show up in some skin tight latex costume for you," Quinn called out teasingly. Santana's jaw dropped again.

"Quinn!" Santana was shocked. She had nothing else to say and Quinn started laughing at her.

"Don't tell me that you won't enjoy that," She continued on, looking at Santana smugly.

Santana grumbled. Quinn could be such an asshole sometimes. An idea then popped in her head and she quickly went to her room. She came back out a few seconds later with five foam Bat-A-Rangs in her hand. Quinn looked up from the television and saw what Santana was holding.

"I thought you didn't want to waste those on me," She said challengingly, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"You're definitely worth it now. These aren't my real replicas anyway. Screw not using you for target practice. Justice is going to be served, bitch" Santana growled, fanning out the 5 replicas from her left hand.

"I'd just love to see you try," Quinn replied defiantly as she rolled her eyes. She relaxed back into the couch and turned back to the TV. Santana smirked triumphantly as she took the opportunity to fling one right at her face.

It hit Quinn square on the forehead.

"Jesus! That hurt!" Quinn cried out. She instantly rubbed where the object had smacked her. She picked up the Bat-A-Rang, that had fallen to her left side, with her other hand and inspected it. There were rubber endings on it, making it easier to throw around as well as it being slightly heavier in weight.

"Don't use the lord's name in vain!" Santana imitated mockingly, recalling Quinn's words from a few days ago.

"Real mature, Santana" She deadpanned, still rubbing her forehead. Santana stuck her tongue out in response.

"I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman!" She declared, throwing another in Quinn's direction.

"You're the nerdiest freak ever, that's what you are," Quinn dodged it at the last second and stood up quickly.

"Run. I'll give you a five second head start, Fabray," Santana clutched the remaining three in her hand and took a stance.

Quinn huffed before making a break for her room.

Santana flung another as she sprinted towards Quinn after jumping over the couch. It barely grazed her and Santana unleashed another right after missing. Quinn let out a shrill cry when the fourth Bat-a-Rang collided with her ass.

"Damnit, Santana!" she barked out as she turned the corner into her room. She hastily slammed her door closed and locked it.

"You brought this upon yourself!" Santana yelled while standing in front of Quinn's room.

"After you and Brittany get together, I expect monetary compensation for this mental and physical abuse I had to endure for this time!" Quinn shouted back.

Santana threw the last Bat-A-Rang at Quinn's door as a response.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Santana was seated in her usual spot at Pinky's. Her head was bowed down and her eyes focused on her laptop screen notes. The open Anatomy textbook was set next to her on the couch as well as her twelve completed labs spaced out in an unorganized matter on the table before her. She sighed as she took a minute to look up around the store.

She had been at been at the coffee shop since it opened at 7:30 in the morning. For the past 5 and a half hours she had been completely immersed in her studies of the human body. The only break she took was for ten minutes to go to the bathroom and stretch out. She directed her gaze to the front counter, where Kurt was flipping through a Vogue magazine.

Brittany still hadn't come in yet.

She felt a some disappointment at not seeing her favorite worker, but turned her attention back to the Nervous System.

_"Okay... The Human Nervous System. Split into two main parts: The Central Nervous System (CNS) that is the brain and the spinal cord, and the Peripheral Nervous System (PNS) which is everything else."_

Santana paused as she shifted her gaze from her online notes to the textbook diagrams beside her.

_"The PNS is further divided to the Autonomic Nervous System (ANS) which is for involuntary movement, so the cardiac and smooth muscle movements. Also the Somatic Nervous System (SNS) that handles voluntary movement that correlates with regular skeletal muscles..."_

A half an hour passed by with Santana refreshing her memory of what nerves go where and what innervate which muscles. Another break seemed like a good idea to take. She pulled out the headphones from her ears and removed her glasses from her face before setting them down on the table.

She buried her face in her hands and exhaled audibly as she tried to release some tension emitting from her body.

"So, how's the studying going?" Santana peeked out of her fingers and found Brittany standing before her in her work attire with a drink in hand. She blinked a few times before taking her glasses from the table and slipping them back on her face.

"Fine... I guess, it's just so much information," Brittany smiled at Santana's answer and extended her arm to offer her the cup.

"I bet," She took the liberty to sit next to Santana once she grabbed hold of the drink. Santana beamed back gratefully as she clasped it with both of her hands, suddenly self conscious of the fact that Brittany was right next to her.

"But it's so cool, you know? You basically learn about how your body works. It's pretty incredible actually," Santana fiddled with the rim of her lens and shrugged. She tried to stay focused on the conversation at hand, rather than the close proximity of a certain person.

"You're totally gonna rock your finals," Brittany announced in an unmistakable tone. Santana set her attention back on her.

"Oh, am I?" Santana quirked up an eyebrow, interested in her statement.

"Yep," Brittany replied back in a confident matter. She had a smirk to go along with it.

"Please, enlighten me," Santana motioned for Brittany to go on. Clearly still intrigued as to why Brittany would say such a thing. The smirk grew bigger as Brittany decided to lean in closer to Santana.

"Because that drink is going to give you magical powers to make you super smart and Ace 'em" Brittany lowered her voice as she told Santana this secret in a playful matter.

"Awesome," Santana acknowledged in understanding.

"This one's on me, so don't worry about it. Besides, it's my own special creation. Think of it as... your Chemical X" An amused glint was evident in Brittany's eyes.

"Powerpuff girls, huh?" Santana smiled at Brittany's reference of choice as she nodded approvingly. Brittany continued on with the allusion as her reply.

"Has some sugar, spice and everything nice in it," Brittany leaned back to her original position, but was still close to Santana.

"Thank you, Professor," Santana bowed her head in reverence, causing Brittany to giggle a little bit.

"Just make sure you use your powers for good," She lectured jokingly.

"With great power comes great responsibility," Santana quoted. Brittany paused for a second before answering.

"Right you are, Tiger," Santana wasn't able to hide the surprise that became evident in her expression. Brittany gave her a pointed look.

"I watched the Spiderman movies too, you know," She told her knowingly as Santana nodded with a small laugh and tried to ward off the embarrassment creeping up again.

"So, have you decided who you're going as on Friday?" She changed the subject after running a hand through her hair.

"I have a few ideas, but I don't know... there's so many choices" Brittany explained with a sigh.

"Good thing you still have time to decide," Santana said in an assuring matter.

"What about you?" Brittany asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't have any idea either, but I'll be looking forward to seeing you," Santana hadn't meant for that last part to be said out loud. Brittany looked rather interested with both her eyebrows raised up. Another grin was on her face. Santana shut her mouth quickly and began to internally panic.

"I-I mean seeing what outfit you choose..." Santana tried to amend her sentence, the heat becoming evident upon her cheeks. Brittany tried to cover up her laughter again by covering her mouth.

"Same for you," She told her, that warm smile that Santana was accustomed to firmly set in place.

"Well, I better be getting to back work, Kurt has been looking over at us for the past few minutes," Santana's gaze looked past Brittany to her co-worker who was in fact observing them with an inquisitive eye.

"Right, thanks again for the drink," Santana expressed her gratitude as Brittany stood up and nodded.

"No problem. I'll check up on you later," She gave Santana a quick wink before turning around towards Kurt.

"Stop with the staring Kurt, I'm coming," She told him briskly. Kurt looked around him as if there were other people there and shook his head.

"I wasn't staring, Britt..." He replied back with a finger pointed at himself, emphasizing the "I".

"Of course you weren't," Brittany said with a laugh.

Santana looked down at her cup and wet her lips with her tongue before taking a sip of the drink. It tasted delicious, she had no idea what it was but it was definitely one of the best things she had ever tasted.

She glanced back up at Brittany, who was at the cash register having a conversation with Kurt. Blue eyes took a glimpse back at her brown ones with a glimmer of distinct interest. Before Santana could do anything, Kurt grabbed Brittany's attention again with an animated waving of arms.

Quinn's words were true.

The both of them were perfectly distracted with each other.

* * *

**Hi. That's chapter 4.  
Glee is coming back. And I don't know what to think.**

**So, actually, I'd love to hear your input of who you would like to see dressed up as a comic book superhero or villain! (I swear I thought of this before Ryan Murphy answered that twitter question)  
**

**I do have a tumblr -but I'm a bit of a noob on it- hit me up  
**

**_perseids13_  
**

**Tell me your thoughts and suggestions, or befriend me... because... you know, that'd be cool.  
It's easier to get back to people on there than here.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and #5 is in the works.**

**Thanks guys!  
As always, review if you feel so inclined to (alerts and favorites are accepted as well)  
**

**-Perseids  
**


	5. All My Friends

**A/N: Took me longer than expected to get this one out, so I made it a bit longer than normal.  
It literally took me a whole week to figure out everyone's costume choice. But I'm pretty content with what was decided in the end.  
Thank you to everyone who gave me some input/ choices to play off of.  
**

**Also... This chapter is dedicated to Nikki because it's her birthday today... or something.  
I don't know... I already sent her two Glee posters as her presents, but she just wants to feel special, so there.**

* * *

**Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books**

_**Ch. 5: All My Friends**_

* * *

Santana had been pacing in the living room awaiting her final results. The professor informed the class -before they took the final- that grades would be posted on Friday afternoon at around 5PM. Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes were finalizing the set up of Quinn and Santana's apartment for the party and have been there for the past hour. Santana had not been able to sit or stand still for the past thirty minutes in anticipation of her final grades. They were all already dressed up in their costumes for the night as well.

"Satan. You better sit your caped ass down before I make you. And I'll use force if necessary, especially with who I'm dressed up as" Mercedes said threateningly with a hand on her hip. The gold tiara on her forehead with a red star in the middle of it reflected off the light in the room.

Santana stopped her movement and scrunched up her nose at Mercedes, who was still looking back at her with a challenging expression from across the room. Santana knew Mercedes meant business and huffed before taking a seat on one of the barstools behind her.

"That's more like it," Mercedes adjusted the dark blue jacket that hung on her shoulders before turning her attention to rolling up the sleeves of it.

"Wonder Woman's horrible reboot outfit... really?" Santana told her with a scoff, resting her forearms on the counter behind her while she faced her friend. She eyed the dark pants, gold belt and lasso that was wrapped in one of the belt loops. Mercedes looked up at Santana and gave her a pointed expression as she pulled down on the red fitted top she was wearing.

"Girl, you know I'm not ashamed of my body. But I look pretty damn hot in this version of it. People wouldn't be able to handle me in her usual star spangled bathing suit." She tugged on the red and gold gauntlets on each respective hand.

"True," Santana shrugged and fidgeted with the white binding around her arms. "But even though Diana's original outfit is over-sexualized, the red boots, bracelets tiara, red, blue and white starred bodysuit are one of the most iconic. At least you have the tiara and lasso of truth down." She finished. Mercedes simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Spoken like a true nerd," Quinn cut in as she walked between them, carrying a big bowl filled with chips in her arms. Santana grumbled something incoherent in Spanish that was most likely an insult directed towards her. Quinn put on a cheeky fake smile for Santana once she set down the bowl on a table in her all blue suit, black gloves and black boots. The number "4" was clearly visible on her chest.

"Where are the boys?" Rachel asked, trailing right behind Quinn with the salsa while in an all black, light leather costume. A black mask with pointed ears was pushed up and settled above her forehead.

"They should be on their way. They have the alcohol," Mercedes answered. She walked over to Santana and took a seat next to her.

"Please don't tell me everyone is just going to get shit faced, tonight," Santana groaned. Last time they held a party at their place, it turned into something more. Let's just say Santana was not happy when she woke up half on the couch and half on the floor the next day with a pounding headache and the apartment left in shambles.

"No, we're not going to have a repeat of last time." Quinn began, instantly knowing what her roommate was thinking once she saw the look on Santana's face.

"It's only twenty people who are going to be here at the most. Besides, this is for me and you. Right Santana?" Rachel added with a smile.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY CRACKIN'!" a voice boomed as the front door swung open. All four heads turned in the direction of the commotion and found two people.

One in a regular black wife beater, jeans and a black bulky mask that covered the mouth and went around the cheeks to connect in the back and a mohawk on the top of the head.

The other had a blue helmet with a white letter "A" on the front and small white wings on the sides, a blue suit with a white star on the chest, alternating red and white stripes in the middle, red gloves and boots, and a circular red, white and blue shield with a white star in the center strapped on the back.

Bane and Captain America were standing there with arms full of plastic bags, beer cans, wine coolers and a couple of vodka bottles.

"Puck! Sam!" Rachel squealed as she ran up to give them each a huge hug.

"How did you know it was us?" Sam asked once Rachel released them from her grip. The two guys set down everything on the floor and took off their masks, revealing themselves. Noah Puckerman was dressed up as one of Batman's arch-enemies: Bane and Sam Evans was the ever humble, Captain America.

"Oh please, Puck still has his mohawk and you're always Steve Rogers, Trouty," Santana quipped as she stood up, she sported a smile on her face though.

"Rachel is Catwoman, Quinn is Invisible Woman, Mercedes is Wonder Woman, and... you're... Batgirl?" Puck pointed out each of the girls and their outfits.

"Black Bat, but close enough, I guess," Santana corrected as she greeted with a high-five for both him and Sam.

"You ready, Cass Cain?" Sam turned to Santana and they both held knowing smiles on their faces. Santana nodded and took out a green ring from her yellow utility belt. Sam did the same but pulled his out from his pocket. Both of them slipped the rings on their middle fingers

"_In Brightest Day_," Santana began as she extended her fist towards Sam.

"_In Blackest Night,_" Sam continued, copying Santana's move.

"_No Evil shall escape my sight,_" Santana took over the next line and retracted her arm but took a heroic stance as she put her feet shoulder-width apart.

"_Let those who worship Evil's might,_" Sam once again mirrored what Santana was doing.

"_Beware my power... GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!_" The two of them said the last line together and fist-pumped in the air.

"Do you two have to do that thing all the time?" Mercedes questioned, raising her eyebrows as she spoke. Quinn, Rachel and Puck were laughing in the background.

"Only when we haven't seen each other in a while," Santana answered as she straightened out her posture and fist bumped Sam.

"Never gets old," He agreed and picked up some bags from the floor to set them on the counter.

"It's nice to see that some things don't change," Rachel said once her laughing fit ended.

"So, are we going to see your hot blonde here tonight, Santana?" Puck started as he followed suit with Sam. He quirked an eyebrow up in a cocky fashion towards her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mercedes said simultaneously as Sam asked,

"What hot blonde?"

Rachel and Quinn began to laugh again, Santana -on the other hand- did not join in.

"Quinn," She stated with a glare and crossed her arms over her yellow bat symbol on her chest.

"Sorry, remember I let it slip when I was hanging out with him when you were with Britt," Quinn explained as she shrugged.

"Yeah, that text threw me completely off-guard. Brittany asked what was wrong because I must have looked like somebody in my family died or something..." Santana rubbed the side of her head with a black gloved hand.

"Mystery girl's name is 'Brittany'? I like that," Puck interrupted, earning a death glare from Santana.

"Puck. Back the _fuck_ up before I castrate you," She warned as she took the opportunity to crack her knuckles.

"Damn Lopez, she must be really hot," He put up his hands in defense but upheld a smirk.

"What did you guys do?" Sam interjected, trying to save Puck from Santana's wrath by changing the subject.

Santana looked down at the floor bit her lip and went silent. She didn't want to confess how she made that comic book deal with Finn for the extra ticket. Sam and Puck would give her so much shit.

"Oh my god you had SEX, didn't you?!" Mercedes exclaimed. Santana's head snapped up with a horrified expression on her face. Quinn and Rachel busted out into another round of laughter.

"WHAT? N-NO. NO. WE DIDN'T," She stammered, feeling the color drain from her face.

"This just got _really_ good," Puck said with a huge grin while Sam went slack jawed.

"QUINN, TELL THEM I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH BRITTANY!" Santana cried, throwing a pleading look over to Quinn and Rachel.

"Santana didn't have sex with Brittany," She told them once she caught her breath. Santana sighed in relief but Mercedes still wasn't convinced.

"Actually, she can barely function properly around her," Rachel said with a smile, remembering what Quinn told her when they were talking a couple of nights ago. Santana exhaled in annoyance and shot a look towards the two of them. Rachel had finally cornered her the other day and was forced to tell her everything about Brittany, with Quinn dishing out side comments.

"We had dinner and I took her to that Acoustic show..." Santana explained slowly.

"How did you get another ticket?" Mercedes asked, knowing how hard it was to get into that show.

"I made a deal with Finnocence. I'd let him hold my Amazing Spiderman Issue #568 in exchange for another ticket," Santana finished and winced, waiting for the boys' reaction.

"The one autographed by Stan Lee?!" Sam blurted out with a surprised expression on his face.

"Dude! Uncool!" Puck added with a disapproving look.

"You don't even let us hold that issue!" Sam continued on.

"This girl must really be something," Mercedes nodded, finally content with what she was hearing.

"Ugh, just shut up. All of you," Santana said as she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm just saying, if you did that for this girl... Damn, I can't wait to meet her," Puck stated once he got over the initial shock and winked. Santana held an unamused look as she pulled her hands down. She was incredibly close to kicking Puck's ass.

"Do you know your final grade yet, Santana?" Rachel said, seeing the irritation radiating off from her. Santana glanced at her and walked over to her open laptop on the dining table to check her email.

"I... got a 95." Santana blinked a couple of times, "I passed the class with an A!" She said excitedly as the reality sunk in.

Sam and Rachel whooped while the rest of them smiled at the news.

"This calls for the first drink of the night!" Puck announced, breaking out six shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"I'm only taking one shot, someone here has to be responsible tonight," Santana declared as she took a glass in her hand.

"Fine, fine. Just take the first shot and we'll get this ball rolling!" Puck relented, as everyone else had glasses in their hands.

"To all my friends and how awesome this costume party is going to be!" Sam cheered before they all downed a shot.

* * *

**A Couple of Hours Later (7PM)**

Things were going pretty well for this small party. There were about fifteen people who were at the apartment and there was enough space for them to walk around from the kitchen to the living room or to the outside patio. The only people who were semi-wasted were Puck, who usually got this drunk, and Rachel, who doesn't usually get this drunk but it was hilarious to see. Finn came dressed as Iron Man, but had trouble with his mask and made it hard for him to talk to people. Santana was amused at how he was trying to have a conversation with Rachel, but the combination of him not being able to communicate properly and her being completely incoherent of any rational thought made it all the more funny.

Sugar was Santana's, _interesting_ Anatomy lab partner and had pulled off a C in the class. It didn't really matter to her because she "had a ton of money anyway and was just taking Anatomy because she needed it for her major or something", which Santana still had no recollection of. She surprised Santana with being Harley Quinn. A well dressed one, that is.

"I told my brother about this party and he went out and got me this... I kinda know who she is... I don't know. Whatever, I look hot in this, right?"

Artie was Santana's acquaintance rather than a real friend, but he knew Sugar and Quinn. He also went to UCLA but was there for Computer Engineering. He pulled off being Cyclops, with an authentic Marvel Cyclops X-Men visor replica he had gotten online. There was a button on the side of it that was pressed which would light up the visor as if releasing an optic blast.

"I think Professor X would have been a better fit for you, Wheels," Santana told him as she walked past.

"Didn't want to shave my hair off for just one night," Artie explained with a smile while wheeling in the opposite direction.

There was a knock at the door while Santana and Sam were talking on the other side of the living room. Quinn went to get it and was pleasantly surprised with the new guests who had arrived.

"Brittany!" She greeted happily with a hug. Santana instantly perked up at the name and looked up at the door. Sure enough there was Brittany with Tina, Kurt and two other guys who she had never seen before.

"Oh god, Brittany's here..." Santana whispered, she began to internally panic. She only caught a glance of her face and didn't take in the outfit as she looked back at Sam.

"Your girl, Brittany?" He asked for clarification as he turned his gaze to the front door as well.

"She's not _my_ girl," Santana muttered.

"Wow, Santana. She's hot... wait... whoa, she's Supergirl," Sam said approvingly.

"What?!" Santana looked back at the door and saw part of a red cape, Quinn was blocking her view of the whole costume.

"Oh no..." Sam said worried tone. Santana was about to ask what was wrong when she realized that Puck was there... clearly making Brittany uncomfortable with the expression she was showing.

"Oh. Hell. No." Santana seethed, opening a pouch from her utility belt (you can actually put some awesome stuff in there) and took out a Bat-A-Rang.

"Hey Puck! Heads up-!" Sam yelled out, but it was too late.

Puck looked up just as it hit him right on his left cheek, under his eye. He yelped out in surprise at the contact.

"Fuck! Ouch! Santana!" He yelled as he immediately clutched his injured face. Everyone turned to Santana who's anger disappeared once she saw that everyone had their attention on her.

"Damn Satan, nice shot!" Mercedes called out from the couch, impressed with how accurate she threw from the distance. Everyone cheered before going back to their business.

Those blue eyes linked with her brown ones and Santana was paralyzed from across the room. She snapped out of it in a few seconds when Finn came up in front of her.

"Santana, remember our agreement?" Santana could barely make out what Finn was saying through the mask but she understood.

"Yeah, Finn. Stay right here, I'll be right back," Santana sighed and briskly went to her room down the hall, away from everyone. She entered into her room and walked up to one of her shelves to grab her autographed comic.

"You got some pretty good aim with that left hand there," Santana quickly turned around at the sound of the voice and found someone leaning on the outside of her bedroom door.

"Brittany!" Santana's eyes darted around her room, making sure everything was as respectable as it could be... considering it was basically equivalent to that of a teenage boy's. She clutched onto the comic in her hand in nervousness.

"You mean, '_Holy_ _Supergirl_, _Batman_," Brittany corrected cheekily with a smile while stepping inside her room and taking a curious look around. Santana laughed and composed herself as well as she could.

"Or Kara Zor-El," She added, watching Brittany examine everything with interest.

"Right..." Brittany replied back as she plopped down on Santana's bed as if it were her own. She pried her eyes away from all the posters and shelves filled with comic-related goodies to look back at Santana. This time examining Santana from head to toe. Santana felt self-conscious now that she was under the scrutiny of Brittany's gaze.

Santana's Black Bat costume was well fitted on her body, not too skin-tight, but respectable. And she looked pretty damn good in it with her black boots. It was all black except for the yellow utility belt that hung on her hips, the yellow bat symbol on her chest and the white bindings that wrapped around her forearms. She had replaced her usual set glasses with a matching black mask. A black cape donned on her back and black gloves that extended over her hands were under the white bandages.

"Batgirl?" She asked, tilting her head to the side cutely. Santana gulped as she finally took notice of Brittany's outfit.

Brittany definitely pulled off a perfect cosplay of Supergirl. Red knee high boots, a matching red skirt that stopped at mid-thigh with a gold belt, her pale stomach was exposed with toned abs before being covered at the chest by a blue long sleeved top. The famous Superman (or rather, House of El) symbol clearly printed on her chest along with a red cape attached on the back. Santana began to feel hot for some odd reason and quickly averted her eyes before answering after a few seconds of silence.

"For simplicity's sake, yes. But technically I'm Black Bat," She explained, still holding onto her prized Spiderman comic.

"That sounds way cooler," Brittany nodded as she relaxed further into Santana's Avengers covered bed. Santana could feel her pulse racing in her veins at her anxiety that was building.

"Yeah, she's pretty kick ass," She managed to say as she kept eye contact with Brittany. "You pull off a perfect Supergirl though..."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect body..." Santana immediately stopped talking, she didn't mean to say that last part... again. Brittany just gave a light laugh but didn't say anything else relating to their costumes.

"I like your room... it's... enthrilling..." Brittany said, giving the room another look over.

"You mean 'enthralling'?" Santana inquired, a tiny smile at her lips. Brittany glanced back at her giggled at her own mistake.

"Yeah, that,"

"I see you've met Puck, I'm sorry about him. He can be such an arrogant asshole sometimes, especially when he's a little tipsy. But he's one of my best friends," Santana told her after a minute or so. Brittany nodded with understanding.

"He was... interesting. But thanks for saving me back there," She shifted back up into a regular sitting position on Santana's bed as she said this.

"All in a day's work. Using Quinn for target practice really helped." Santana shrugged as if she did crime fighting everyday. Brittany laughed at the last part, tugging a smile at Santana's lips again.

Brittany then stood up and walked over to where Santana was, who felt her palms getting sweaty through her gloves at the enclosing proximity. Supergirl then threw her arms around Black Bat in a tight embrace.

Santana swore her heart stopped at that moment. That seemed to happen a lot whenever she was around Brittany.

Her body automatically responded back as she wrapped her arms around her bare midsection. Santana felt the heat creep up on her cheeks when she realized she was touching the small of Brittany's bare back. She was so thankful that her hands were covered, otherwise she didn't think that her brain could handle to intimate skin on skin action.

"Hi," Brittany breathed out in a whisper, warm air tickling Santana's ear.

"Uhh... Hi, Britt," Santana replied back hesitantly. She couldn't think properly with Brittany overcoming all her senses.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't get greet you properly," Brittany explained sheepishly as she loosened her grip on Santana. She pulled back so she was facing her but still was in her personal space bubble. Santana didn't mind one bit.

"No, it's alright, I like hugs from you," Santana said honestly, the heat never leaving her face. Brittany gave her a soft smile and noticed something she was so used to seeing not there.

"No glasses?" Brittany quirked up an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Umm, yeah. I had to switch it for the mask tonight. I actually have contacts on. But it's such a hassle to put in so I usually just stick with the glasses," Santana touched the side of her mask and she spoke. Brittany paused for a second before responding back.

"Can I take off your mask?" She said quietly with a shy expression. Santana's eyes went wide at the request but she slightly nodded.

"S-sure. If you want to..." Her breathing became shallow as Brittany took a step closer to her and slowly pulled it off, her fingertips barely grazing her cheeks. Santana took another nervous gulp after feeling Brittany's touch on her face.

"Hmm..." Brittany hummed as she continued staring at Santana, her fingers fiddling with the black mask in her right hand.

"What?" Santana asked, her breath was uneven but she somehow stayed still.

"I'm trying to decide if I like you better with or without glasses on," Brittany answered directly, peering over every inch of Santana's face.

"Oh..."

A minute passed.

"Did you decide, yet?" Santana cut into the silence as she bit her lip. Brittany smiled, her eyes twinkled as she put the mask back on Santana's face.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later," She took a step back with that smile still in tact. Santana blinked, cleared her throat and nodded.

"We better get back to the party, half of it is for me after all," She missed Brittany's warmth so she opted to tug on her black cape to distract herself.

"Let's go," Brittany took Santana's hand and pulled her out back to where everyone was.

"Here, Finn," Santana dropped the comic into his hands as she brushed passed him. Her full attention was on Brittany. She didn't even hear him utter a muffled "Thanks".

They walked outside to where Tina, who was dressed in an X-men costume, Kurt, who had a green mask on and a matching Green Lantern outfit, the two unknown guys dressed as Spiderman and Green Goblin, Quinn, Sam and Mercedes who were all in the patio talking with one another.

"What took you so long?" Quinn questioned Santana, eyeing how Brittany was holding her hand. Santana gave her a look that said "_Quinn shut up or else I will hit you with something_".

"Had to give Finnocence that comic I promised him," She said, letting go of Brittany's hand but still stood close to her.

"Right," Mercedes interjected with a smirk. Santana glared back at her.

"Seems like you all got to know each other while we were gone," She started, looking at all of them. Sam nodded as he got his Captain America shield back from Spiderman and Green Goblin. "Hi Tina," Santana greeted with a small wave as she saw Brittany's roommate.

"Hey! Told you I'd see you more often," Tina smiled back. Santana took a glance at her outfit.

"Shadowcat?" She questioned, guessing which X-men character Tina was.

"Yes," Tina answered with a smile.

"Very nice," Santana approved before glancing back at Brittany.

"Mike, Blaine, this is Santana," Brittany introduced Spiderman, who pulled off his mask and Santana noted he was Asian, and Green Goblin, who took off his helmet head and Santana was entranced with his eyebrows, the two gave her a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you," Mike greeted politely.

"We've heard a lot about you," Blaine added, casting a knowing glance to Kurt.

"Oh, that's... interesting?" Santana was unsure what to say back to them.

"Mike is Tina's boyfriend and Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend," Brittany continued, pointing to their respective others.

"Totally knew Kurt was gay," Santana thought to herself. Before she could say anything, Rachel's high pitched voice interrupted.

"Kurt Hummel?!" Rachel dramatically screamed from the patio door. Yeah, she definitely had one too many drinks. She was louder than normal. The group looked at Rachel, and Kurt gasped in recognition.

"Rachel Berry," He said in bewilderment.

A combined squeal of giddiness filled the air as the two rushed up to each other and engulfed themselves in a bear hug. What happened next was amazing. Santana had never heard anyone talk just as fast as Rachel until that very moment.

"Oh my god, I didn't know you were here!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm back home for the summer," Kurt replied back with an equal amount of energy.

"I'm here for three weeks!"

"We have to go to Rodeo Drive!" Kurt gushed, Rachel nodded.

"We have to go everywhere in LA!"

"I know the best places in town,"

"I'm sorry... but how do you two know each other?" Mercedes interrupted, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We go to NYADA together!" They replied back at the same time excitedly.

"What a small world..." Santana said off to the side. Kurt and Rachel turned back to each other and began firing question after question.

"How do you know Brittany?"

"I grew up with her here in LA and we work together at Pinky's Coffee Shop this summer,"

A quick pause was taken before Kurt began talking again.

"How do you know Santana?"

"We went to high school together, along with Quinn, Puck, Sam and Mercedes,"

"This is so weird!"

"I know!"

"We can all hang out together!"

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Oh my god, you dressed up as Catwoman?" Kurt eyed Rachel in her costume.

"Selina Kyle, yes. Anne Hathaway was superb in that latest Batman movie,"

"True,"

"You're Green Lantern? Ryan Reynolds inspired?" Rachel took in the all green outfit Kurt had on.

"Actually, I read that there is a new openly gay Green Lantern!"

"Is that right?" Rachel turned to the Black Bat, "Santana?"

"Yep. Well, they rebooted Alan Scott, who was the original Green Lantern, and changed his story to make him gay," Santana gave her input, clarifying Kurt's statement.

"Interesting," Kurt said and they continued their conversation as they gravitated to a corner where a couple of chairs were.

"Alright, I definitely need a drink after witnessing that high speed interaction," Mercedes said before walking inside.

"That was like experiencing speed on crack," Sam agreed as he followed her through the door.

* * *

**Later On...**

"Attention everyone!" Quinn yelled out to the party guests. She motioned for them to go in her direction. They all made their way to the dining table and waited.

"As most of you know, we're gathered here for two very special reasons. One: Rachel is back with us for a little while and Two: Santana finished her Anatomy course and passed with flying colors!" Sam announced from the dining table and everyone began to clap.

"Rainbow colors," Quinn shouted and flashed a smile to Santana, who resisted the urge to flip her the middle finger. Also the fact that Brittany was right next to her stopped Santana from doing anything.

"I love rainbows, they remind me of unicorns," Sugar said thoughtfully from somewhere behind.

"Unicorns are magical," Brittany agreed before turning to Santana.

"You passed with flying colors, huh?" She asked her. Santana nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, just got the confirmation today that I got an A overall," Brittany's face lit up at the news.

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"You helped me out, you know," Santana told her. Brittany shot Santana a confused look as Santana continued on to explain it to her.

"That drink you made me. It really did give me magical powers," A grin made its way over Brittany's lips.

"Of course it did,"

"It wouldn't be a real party without cake!" Sam told everyone as Quinn brought out a chocolate cake that had "Welcome Rachel and Congrats Santana!" on the top in red icing.

"Welcome to LA Rachel, and good job to Santana for being the awesome nerd that she is!" Quinn finished. Everyone clapped and Santana just rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. Sam and Quinn proceeded to cut the cake and pass out pieces to everyone.

The party went on smoothly with everyone getting to know each other. Puck even managed apologized to Brittany after getting a lecture from Quinn, Sam and Mercedes. Santana just glared at him from afar but nodded curtly once he made his peace. He kept his distance the rest of the night. By midnight most people left, but not without congratulating Santana and giving Rachel a celebratory hug, who -by the way- returned all of them way too eagerly due to the amount of alcohol in her system. She probably wouldn't even remember half the people who were there the next day.

Santana sat down on the bean bag in the living room and decided to unwind a little bit. She leaned back and covered her eyes with her left arm as she sighed. The weight shifted as she felt someone take a seat next to her.

"Wanna know what I decided from earlier?" Brittany asked, causing Santana to lift her arm up and look back at her curiously. It took her a second to realize what she was talking about.

The glasses or no glasses thing.

"Yeah," She answered back and Brittany smiled as if she was about to tell her one of the biggest secrets in the world. She leaned forward, closer to her, and Santana gave her a look of encouragement to continue.

"I decided that... I like you," Brittany tapped the tip of Santana's nose with her index finger. Santana wrinkled her nose and gave a soft, nervous laugh before replying back.

"Oh... I... like you too," She told her while shyly looking down at her gloved hands.

"Good," Brittany stated, causing her to gaze back at her face. Her eyes were an amazingly clear shade of blue that captivated Santana for a few seconds. Santana wet her lips before speaking again.

"You know... Supergirl and Batgirl are sorta like best friends in some comics,"

"Really?" Brittany quirked up an eyebrow. Santana nodded.

"So since we're the two who are dressed up as them... for the most part... that should make us... sorta best friends too," Santana watched as the corners of Brittany's lips curled upward, her blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"That sounds wonderful," Brittany grabbed her hand and held it. Santana felt her head begin to feel light but the warmth of Brittany's hand somehow kept her grounded at the same time. Santana opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

"Britt, we gotta go. Blaine definitely went past his limit tonight," Mike called out, he had his Spiderman mask in his hand and his other arm was supporting a very wasted Blaine/ Green Goblin who was talking nonsense in a loud voice to Kurt. The Green Lantern was answering back in a calm tone but sent a look of urgency to Supergirl.

"Be right there," Brittany sighed and reluctantly stood up and faced Santana. "Looks like I gotta go, but this was a fun party. And congratulations again,"

"Thanks for coming... and actually dressing up," Santana smiled in understanding and got up as well. She took Brittany's hand and tugged her closer, initiating a hug... since best friends hug, right? Brittany responded with a tight squeeze back and pulled away when she heard Blaine begin to laugh uncontrollably at something. She winked at Santana before completely letting go and went over to where Tina, Mike, Blaine and Rachel were. They all said their goodbyes and went out the door. Brittany turned around, which caused her red cape to whip around from the movement, right before she walked out and waved at Santana, who waved back with a grin.

The front door clicked as it closed and the only ones left at the apartment were Invisible Woman, Bane, Catwoman, Captain America, Wonder Woman and Black Bat.

"Dude, if you don't get into her pants... I will," Puck finally stated from behind the counter, breaking the silence.

"Noah Puckerman," Rachel said condescendingly.

"Don't you dare..." Quinn started, picking up where Rachel ended.

"It's obvious Brittany's into Santana," Sam added his two cents.

"Get it Satan," Mercedes nodded. Santana's smile turned into a scowl at her friends' input and dragged a hand down her face in aggravation.

"I'm leaving," Santana responded back in a resigned voice. They'd clean up everything in the morning, for now the Black Bat wanted to change into her pajamas and just get to bed. Quinn shrugged but went to a closet to pull out extra pillows and blankets for Rachel, Puck, Sam and Mercedes. No way were they driving back home after drinking for most of the night, especially Puck.

"Gooooooood niiiight!" Rachel sang extravagantly and Mercedes threw a pillow at her face which told her to shut up.

"I can't believe these are all my friends," Santana shook her head as she walked to her room.

* * *

She came back out in regular clothes after about ten minutes to get some water and found all of them knocked out in various positions in the living room.

Rachel -with her disheveled hair- was on her stomach on the bean bag, Sam with his mouth wide open, sprawled on his back on the couch with an arm dangling off the side, Mercedes was on her side had two hands neatly tucked under her head but over a pillow on the floor, and Puck was the one snoring and had one arm above his head and the other extended to the side also on the floor.

The best part was that they were all still in their superhero and/or supervillain costumes.

Quinn came padding down the hall and stood next to Santana. She looked at the scene in front of her and turned her head towards Santana.

"Perfect photo opportunity?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"For sure," Santana said back as she nodded enthusiastically.

They both pulled out their phones and began to snap pictures of their sleeping friends.

"They're going to hate us when they find out," Quinn chuckled.

"And that's why this is so much fun," Santana explained, taking a couple close up pictures of Puck. "This only happens with all my friends," She muttered.

"All _our_ friends. And are you going to tell me what's up with you and Britt?" Quinn looked over at Santana questioningly. Santana sighed heavily and put her phone in her pocket, done taking photos.

"Tomorrow, Quinn. Now get to bed," She walked past Quinn, heading for her room. Quinn huffed out, disappointed she wouldn't be getting anything out of her, but gave in.

"Fine, good night," She said as she followed Santana down the hall to her respective room. Their doors shut closed once they went inside.

Santana smiled stupidly at herself as she stood before her bed, remembering that a certain girl who dressed up as Supergirl sat there just a few hours ago. She actually couldn't believe that Brittany was in her room. It was something that completely surprised her. The smile didn't fade as Santana went to her bed and turned off the light.

She was looking forward to the next time she would see her... new "best friend".

* * *

**Glee is back. And looking pretty good so far...  
That Britney 2.0 episode had me emotionally unstable. Heather just dominated everything and deserves an award for being amazing.  
Just waiting for Naya to show up... besides a 20 second scene over webcam.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**And... be my friend/ follow me or something on tumblr: Perseids13  
**

**-Perseids  
**


	6. We Could Happen

**A/N: ****I meant for this to be out earlier but I'm** still an emotional wreck from last episode. Who needs a hug? I do. Also possibly some therapy.  
Everytime I would try to write after Thursday night, my heart would ache at the memory of that episode.  
But I'm holding onto the belief that they're going to get back together. Soul Mates. We'll all get through this together.  
In the mean time, we have fanfiction.  
So, read on, friends.

* * *

**Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books**

**_Ch. 6: We Could Happen_**

* * *

Santana _really_ didn't need this shit right now. Especially from her friends.

"Are you an _idiot_?! _We_ are best friends. You and Brittany are not... you're supposed to be something _other_ _than_ best friends!"

"Girl, you _really_ need to work on your game,"

"Santana, I would like to see you officially with Brittany before I go back to New York. Your sapphic love story is so truly awe inspiring and it would boost my hopes of finding love in the Big Apple."

"Bro, you're totally friend-zoning yourself."

"You gotta get on that, Santana... she dressed up as Supergirl last night. _Supergirl_. She's perfect for you,"

"Get out. All of you." Santana said in a dangerously low voice, she was annoyed with all of their responses to her story of what happened with Brittany the night before. All six of them were gathered in the living room and nursing slight hangovers from last night.

"I live here," Quinn deadpanned, making Santana narrow her eyes at her roommate. Her glasses were at the tip of her nose and she peered at Quinn over the top of her frames.

"I don't give a fuck, Quinn." She replied back in a biting tone. Quinn just rolled her eyes at her, used to this attitude.

"I bet you would if it were Brittany," Puck chimed in smugly. Mercedes slapped a palm to her forehead as Santana turned abruptly and set her ever-deepening scowl on him.

"Puck, I swear... one more word out of you and it'll be clobberin' time on your face," Santana hissed out with malice as she clenched her jaw and pushed her glasses up. Rachel cut in to divert her attention.

"Okay then, how do we fix this?" She asked, sending a pleading look to the rest of them. Quinn, Mercedes and Sam all shrugged in response, clearly not knowing what to say.

"Fix what? There is no fixing! I said, 'sorta like best friends'. Britt and I are 'sorta best friends'" Santana huffed while she crossed her arms.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Mercedes shot Santana a pointed look, waiting for her to explain. Santana kept a hard stare before relenting after a minute.

"I... I don't know..." She sighed defeatedly and looked down. Mercedes "mmhmm-ed" in reply with Puck snickering quietly in the background.

"Alright enough of this... You are going to stop being so scared and ask this girl out properly," Quinn slapped down her hand on the couch cushion she was sitting on. Everyone's attention was then set on her.

"But-"

"No, Santana. Listen, Brittany likes you. And you like her too. Everyone in this room sees it." Quinn continued on, not letting Santana interrupt her.

"I-" Santana sighed heavily again as she shook her head, clearly at a loss for words. She looked up and scanned all her friends' faces. They all nodded in agreement with Quinn's words. She shifted uneasily in her seat.

"You can do this. She's totally into you," Sam said encouragingly as he patted her shoulder.

"It's just that... I don't know. She's _so_ pretty." Santana paused, "No, that doesn't even do her justice. She's gorgeous. And so smart, even if some people don't get it, she is. She can make me laugh. She makes me feel so at ease but she still keeps me on my toes at the same time. She's always surprising me. I'm just... I've never liked someone so much in such a short amount of time... And I feel like I don't even deserve her..."

"Let her get to know you." Rachel gave her a look of reassurance.

"Dude, she kept looking at you the whole night," Puck added, trying to atone for his earlier statement. Santana pursed her lips in a tight line but rolled her eyes back at him.

"Willpower, Santana. Think Green Lantern," Sam tapped his temple.

"You're coming with me to Dance class Tuesday evening,"

"Quinn-"

"Nope, you're going. Just sit in the back and watch. You're going to be thanking me for this... again. Britt's an amazing dancer," Quinn looked at Santana expectantly, not taking no for an answer. Santana scoffed before answering back softly as she turned her head away.

"Fine,"

"And remember if it doesn't work out between you two... give her my number," A collective groan erupted from Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, and Rachel.

"God damnit, Puck. Way to ruin everything," Mercedes sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. Santana was about to lash out at him, but Sam held her back before she could even flinch.

"Dude, you unleashed Snix!" Sam grunted as Santana started dishing out obscenities in Spanish while she was trying to get out of Sam's grip.

"I'm sorry!" Puck said in a tone that conveyed the complete opposite. He had a smirk on his face which enraged Santana even more. Luckily Sam had gotten a good hold on her. Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes all gave Puck disapproving looks, he shrugged back at them with an expression that said "What? I was just sayin',"

"You're gonna be even more sorry when my foot makes contact with your ass, Puckerman!" Santana snarled back while clenching her jaw.

* * *

Santana found herself sitting in the back of a dance studio a few days later, watching Quinn and about twenty other people in the class watching Brittany perfectly count out and execute a choreographed move. Their main instructor had cancelled at the last minute, leaving Brittany to teach that night. Santana had walked in with Quinn, in some black skinny jeans and a white sleeveless collared buttoned up top. Quinn sported a white v-neck and some black workout shorts.

They arrived about ten minutes before it began and Santana was only able to offer a smile and a wave when she made eye contact with Brittany, who was stretching in the corner of the room with a couple of other people. Santana swore she saw Brittany's eyes light up at the sight and surprise of her there and didn't bother hiding the gigantic grin that displayed on her face. Despite her being in a pair of baggy blue sweatpants (the left leg rolled up above the knee while the other stayed at the ankle), and a well-fitted black tank top that was mostly covered underneath a faded grey zip-up hoodie, Brittany looked just as stunning as ever to Santana. Her bright green Nikes somehow fit perfectly with her outfit as well.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight!"

The way Brittany's body popped, locked, and then instantly change direction to a smooth, easy movement was incredible. You couldn't help but be drawn into her energy. The song playing in the background was "Fearless" by Keri Hilson. They were only doing a forty second segment of it for fun. The bass beat pumped in and with every downbeat Brittany's body seemed to accent it on point effortlessly.

Santana couldn't keep her eyes off her even after the rest of the class joined in, following Brittany's demonstration.

That whole hour, Santana sat entranced with the way Brittany's body moved. Every turn, stop, and motion was executed without flaw on her part. Class ended with them going through the whole routine one more time. Brittany clapped and thanked everyone for coming and doing a great job. A sheen layer of sweat glistened on her forehead and a small drop trailed down her cheek. Santana's eyes were trained on Brittany's every move. A few students came up to her and conversed while she was putting everything away. It wasn't until Quinn caught her attention by walking up to the dancer and threw Santana a knowing smirk before speaking.

"Hey Britt, can you do me a really big favor and take Santana home? I just got a text from my parents. I gotta run and uhh- do an important errand for them..." Santana's jaw dropped. Quinn was doing this on purpose... again. That conniving little bitch. All the students were milling out through the doors already so only the three of them were left.

"Sure, no problem!" Brittany said cheerfully, casting a glance in Santana's direction. Santana coughed awkwardly and pretended to focus her attention on the side wall. Quinn's smirk grew.

"Great! Thank you so much, I owe you one," She lifted her purse over her shoulder and waved, "See you later, Santana!" she called out before exiting through the door, leaving only them alone in the room.

Brittany went back to putting everything away in her duffle bag and Santana stayed silent, just observing her for a minute.

"I'm not much of a dancer, but you were just incredible earlier," Santana took a few hesitant steps forward, closer to her. Brittany looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Oh... thanks," She shrugged.

"Seriously, the way you move your body, it's captivating," Santana continued on, pushing up her glasses. Brittany turned around fully and looked at her from head to toe.

"Ran out of superhero shirts to wear?" She joked, noting Santana's choice of clothing.

"What?" Santana looked down at her outfit. "Oh... no. I had to dress up a little more cause I was with Rachel and Mercedes before I came here with Quinn. I got dragged to shop with them all day yesterday and today. They made me wear something other than my normal comic book shirts and some shorts..." She rubbed the back of her neck in slight embarrassment. Brittany nodded with understanding.

"I see. So that's why I didn't see you yesterday..."

"Yeah, I was actually gonna text you. But they took my phone hostage..." Santana told her. Brittany gave a small laugh.

"That's silly," She held Santana's gaze for a few seconds.

"So... umm... about the other night..." Santana began, her eyes darting around in a nervous fashion, "What I said about us being 'sorta best friends'..."

"Yes?" Brittany looked back at her curiously, her attention fully on her.

"I lied," Santana directed her gaze toward the ground, not wanting to make any eye contact.

"Oh?"

"I don't want to be sorta best friends with you..." Santana bit her lip, a small pause settled between them before Brittany replied back.

"Oh." She said in a less enthusiastic tone. If Santana were looking at her, she would have seen Brittany's expression turn into a somber one.

"When I said I liked you too... I meant it in a way that's... more in a romantic sense? I mean, I want to get to know you more. But..." Santana set her eyes back up at Brittany who had interest written all over her face. She exhaled deeply before gathering up the courage to state her next proposal. "Do you, maybe, want to go on a date with me?" Another beat of silence passed between them.

"No," Brittany answered back, confidently to Santana's surprise.

"No...?" The smile Brittany had her lips on confused Santana. She felt all her courage fade away with the seemingly rejected offer.

"You already took me out on a date. It's my turn to take you out," That sparkle in those blue eyes glimmered in the dance studio lights.

"Your turn?," Santana felt the corners of her lips twitch upward, her heartbeat echoed loudly in her ears. Brittany nodded again.

"I told you that next time I would pay," She stated, pointing to herself.

"Right..."

"Yep and we pinky promised too. That's a serious thing to do in my book," Brittany took a couple steps closer to Santana.

"We did, didn't we?" The both of them were full on beaming at one another at this point.

"So, will _you_, Santana Lopez go out on another date with me?" Brittany asked as she raised up an eyebrow. Santana felt her cheeks heat up, flustered again with the girl before her.

"I was having this ridiculously weird internal argument with myself of whether or not it was a date," She confessed, angling her head down and placing a hand over her mouth.

"I considered it a date. I gave you a kiss," Brittany pointed out to her. Yeah, that direct approach always seemed to catch Santana off guard a lot.

"R-right... you did... on the cheek," Santana cleared her throat, remembering that night. Brittany's smile never left her face.

"So, what do you say?" Her tone was hopeful but her expression became serious, even though she knew what the answer would be.

"Yes," Santana confirmed and nodded once.

"Alright, let's go to this diner for dinner, do you mind?" Brittany's infectious smile returned.

"Right now?" Santana inquired as she scrunched up her nose, surprised at the sudden suggestion.

"It's not like you have anything to do, do you?"

"No,"

"Then let's go,"

"Spontaneity, I like that," At Santana's reply, Brittany grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll like a lot more after tonight," She winked, which caused Santana to smirk and answer back with,

"I'm sure I will..." She had no idea where this newfound courage came from, but it seemed like Brittany didn't mind it one bit.

Brittany gave a light laugh and held her hand out for Santana to take. Her tanned hand accepted the request and Brittany automatically intertwined their fingers together. Santana was able to suppress a squeak of shock at Brittany's bold move, but she definitely didn't mind it one bit either. The softness and warmth of the paler hand in hers spread through her entire arm and sent a million messages to her senses. Brittany tugged on it a little, making Santana realize she was staring at their interlaced fingers longer than necessary. She looked up and found her with a shy smile, which Santana returned. Brittany nodded her head towards the door and they both walked together to the front of the studio. The lights shut off before the two exited, hand in hand into the night.

* * *

"What are you ordering?" Santana asked, setting her menu down. They were seated in a 24-hour diner. The walls were covered in movie posters and had a cool 50's era feel to it. Some soft jazz music played in the background.

"Breakfast," Brittany replied back easily, twirling her straw around in her cup of water.

"For dinner?"

"Yeah. When I was younger, breakfast was confusing for me... Like, sometimes I would have eggs for dinner and not know if I was eating breakfast or dinner. So now I just eat it whenever I want,"

"I'll have breakfast too, then,"

"Really?" Brittany's eyes darted up to link with Santana's.

"Why not?" Santana's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Most people think it's silly or stupid," Brittany told her in a softer voice, her eyes lowered back down onto her cup of water.

"Well, I'm not most people," Blue eyes gazed back up at -the now confident- brown ones. Santana wore a sincere one-sided smile that she returned before looking back down. A slight tinge of pink flushed on Brittany's cheeks.

"So, why were you at class tonight with, Quinn?" Brittany asked, changing the subject. She tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her right ear.

"She made me go..." Santana said slowly and Brittany tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

"To... uhh. So I could see you..." Santana sucked in her lips to suppress her embarrassment, a dimple showed up on her cheek.

"Is that right?" Brittany leaned back into her seat to get more of a full view of her.

"Yeah," She whispered back under her breath.

"I'm glad she made you go," Brittany told her honestly. She set her arms on the table and leaned forward.

"I am too," Santana smiled, her heart rate began to race. Brittany reached out and took Santana's hand again.

"Pancakes or Waffles?" Brittany asked suddenly, she kept her eye contact with Santana as she rubbed her thumb over her knuckles.

"Pancakes" She said with as much confidence she could muster, but she was lost in blue eyes. Santana gulped at their physical contact and Brittany nodded in approval.

"Good answer," A sly smirk appeared on Brittany's lips, she squeezed Santana's hand lightly before settling back comfortably in her seat. Santana blinked a couple of times and shook her head slightly.

"You're a tease," She realized with a scoff and a roll of her eyes. Brittany giggled and just winked back at her. "Holy jumping jelly beans, Batman," Santana uttered in disbelief, but she still had a smile on her face.

"I was waiting for you to say something like that," Brittany said cheekily, she licked her lips and her eyes held sparkling amusement behind them.

They ended up sharing a stack of chocolate chip pancakes -which Brittany completely drowned in maple syrup much to Santana's surprise- and spent the next hour talking about anything and everything. Santana explained to Brittany how all of those simple and complex sugars she was currently consuming would breakdown in her body through her digestive system and even went into some chemistry while she was at it. Brittany hummed and took a large bite of her food to show how interested she was at Santana's words. Santana laughed at Brittany's playfulness and threw a napkin over to her as some syrup drizzled down her chin.

Of course, the night couldn't last forever and before they knew it, Brittany was parked in front of Santana's apartment. They were sitting in silence, neither wanting to end their time together.

"Do you want me to walk to your door, like how you did for me?" Brittany began, she turned her head to look at Santana, who had her hands tucked neatly in her lap.

"No, you don't have to. You had a long day. And probably will have food coma soon from eating most of those pancakes..." Santana told her pointedly. Brittany chuckled before she answered back.

"It's a good thing I have a fast metabolism and burn off everything through dance,"

"You're a lucky, girl,"

"I actually think that _you're_ the lucky one..." Amusement was evident in Brittany's tone. It was Santana's turn to laugh at her brash response. She looked out the window and took a glance at her apartment door before she sighed.

"So... thanks for taking me home, and for tonight. Even though I think you know that Quinn practically set this up," Santana stated with a scoff.

"Yeah, I know." Brittany shrugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Santana said hopefully, earning another smile from the driver.

"Yeah," A beat passed between them.

"Well... Goodnight,"

Santana didn't know whether to go in for the awkward car hug, or to give into her libido and kiss Brittany. They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds while Santana fiddled with her lenses and tried to rack her brain for a decent decision. She wasn't sure where their boundaries lay. She stared at Brittany, who took a glimpse at Santana's lips and directed her eyes back up after a split second. That sealed the deal for her.

"_Fuck it_,"

Santana leaned over the center console, quickly shut her eyes and just barely caught the side of Brittany's lips with a kiss on the cheek. She pulled back and saw Brittany's eyes sparkling back at her in the lamp light, a wide grin set on her face. Santana exhaled, she unconsciously held her breathe the whole time.

"Goodnight, Santana," Brittany said sweetly in a low tone, Santana could see a slight flush of pink on her cheeks again. Santana was sure her heart was about to explode at the amount of blood pumping in her system from her simple action. She didn't regret it one bit. Santana fumbled a little with the seat belt but she eventually got it unbuckled and gave a sheepish smile to Brittany, who was trying not to laugh.

"Text me when you get home..." Santana told her with a hand on the door handle.

Brittany nodded and motioned for her to go. Santana got out and walked to her apartment door. She fished out her keys, unlocked the door and opened it. Brittany was watching her the entire time and Santana turned around to wave. She could see Brittany waving back before starting up the engine and pulling out onto the road.

To Santana's surprise, no one was home. She was expecting Quinn and Rachel to pop out of the living room and bombard her with questions once she entered, but there was nothing. She was thankful and walked directly to her room to get ready for bed. Ten minutes later, Santana flopped down on her bed in her Justice League inspired pajamas and sighed contentedly. Her phone then vibrated from an incoming text.

_**Home :)**_

Santana's lips curved up at Brittany's short and simple message before she typed out a reply.

_**Good, I'm glad you got there safe**_

A few seconds passed and Santana's phone vibrated again.

_**Well, I'm beat but I just wanted to say goodnight to you again. So goodnight!**_

Santana couldn't stop the wide grin that spread on her face.

_**Sweet dreams, Britt :)**_

She turned over and clutched one of her pillows to her body, replaying the night in her mind. She laughed quietly to herself at Brittany's silly antics that she saw tonight.

"Yeah, we could happen..." She said outloud before turning off her light.

* * *

**So, trust me when I say that I was literally on the floor sobbing and weeping after Santana/ Naya's performance of "_Mine_" and after the "_You know that I will always love you the most_," What the actual fuck, Santana Lopez. You have basically pinned for Brittany S. Pierce for the past 3 years of your life and you go off and do this. -sigh-**

**But that whole scene was incredibly well done on both Heather and Naya's acting abilities. Damn.**  
**Also, I currently cannot listen to ANY Glee songs at the moment, and my roommates have been abusing this newfound fact by sending me lines to "_Mine_" and "_The_ _Scientist_" at random times. Let me tell you, not cool.**

**That's enough of that, if you want to talk about it more, hit me up on tumblr. We can have an extensive conversation about it and everything.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I replied back to some of you when I had some downtime, but I'll try to reply back to everyone for this chapter. I appreciate and love each and every single one of you.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this update and the next chapter isn't one that you want to miss... I'm excited to write it, actually.  
**

**-Perseids  
**


	7. Anywhere, Anything

**Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books**

**_Ch. 7: Anywhere, Anything_**

* * *

To say that the past two weeks of Santana's life was wonderful would be a horrible understatement. It was actually the best two weeks that she had had in a really long time. She and Brittany more spent time with each other after that night at the diner. In fact, every weekday evening -besides Tuesday- they switched off driving home with one another after Brittany's shift at Pinky's. They'd just go anywhere and talk, maybe walk around the streets, have some dinner, or just sit at random benches.

Santana's favorite color was red, Brittany didn't have a favorite color because all of them were so pretty. Brittany's favorite animal was a tie between ducks and dolphins (it would be unicorns, but Santana insisted that they chose real animals) also dolphins were just gay sharks after all. Santana had this weird affinity with lizards.  
She also had no siblings, but a ton of extended family which included about twenty cousins, ten aunts and eight uncles. Brittany had a younger sister who apparently looked just like her, and not as an extensive amount of family that Santana had, but a pretty good amount. Santana had gotten into comics when she was young when one of her older male cousins left behind a Superman comic in her room. Brittany had found her love of dance when her parents took her to watch Swan Lake when she was about five.  
Santana told her story of her "coming out" and Brittany didn't really have one because her parents somehow always knew. They both liked UCLA, it was a nice campus, the Westwood area was fun and LA at night was always a plus. Santana explained her history with her circle of friends from high school. Brittany told her how she came about her friends along with some random childhood stories.

The morning after they had gone on their "second" date, Santana was rudely awakened by the shrill voices of Rachel and Quinn through her door. She turned over on her bed and wrapped a pillow over her ears to try and block them out. Unfortunately, Rachel began to sing "_Some Enchanted Evening_" again and before she could get to the chorus Santana yanked open the door with the meanest glare she could muster. Which wasn't all that hard to conjure up since she had just woken up and was already so annoyed with the interruption of her sleep. Snix was about to make an appearance.

"Soooo," Quinn drawled out with that shit-eating smirk on her face, "How was your night?"

"Just peachy,"

"Santana..." The girl in question realized that Rachel was about to begin a long monologue but she was cut off.

"No, Berry. Shut up. I'm going to stop you right there," Santana pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply before continuing on, "I asked Brittany out last night..."

"And?!" Quinn and Rachel asked simultaneously with excited expressions.

"She said _no_," Santana deadpanned as she kept a straight face on. Their faces, on the other hand, dropped at her words.

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped dramatically as she set a hand to her cheek.

"What?!" Quinn yelled out in a surprised manner, her jaw had dropped comically.

Santana pursed her lips and crossed her arms but on the inside she was thoroughly enjoying the shock on her friends faces. She let them stay in their unstable emotional states for a minute before cracking a smile.

"She said no because apparently it was her turn to take _me_ out on a date..." Santana put on a smirk and watched in amusement how both Quinn and Rachel's faces changed from despaired shock to relieved surprise.

"You bitch," Quinn breathed out while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, I applaud your acting skills, Santana," Rachel complimented before she cleared her throat. "Although it isn't as professional as my ability,"

"You should have seen the look on your faces. That was priceless,"

Santana told Quinn and Rachel the events of the previous night over breakfast in the dining room/ kitchen area (it was better to just tell them already because she didn't want to be cornered again). By the end of her story Rachel was close to tears and Quinn just sat there with a huge grin on her face.

"It's so beautiful. Sapphic romance is such a wonderful thing," Rachel dabbed at the corners of her eyes -truly being the aspiring star that she is-

"I accept cash and checks," Quinn leaned back into her seat comfortably. Santana had an expression of confusion on her face.

"What?"

"I was serious about the monetary compensation for the emotion and physical abuse I had to endure for this," Quinn quirked up an eyebrow and upheld a smirk.

"Yeah. Okay." Santana said with a pointed look before rolling her eyes and settling her attention on of the comic books left on the table.

"Or I could just take one of your various geeky things in your room for hostage..." Quinn retorted back airily. Santana grimaced and narrowed her eyes at her roommate.

"Do that and you die, Fabray" She snapped back as she pushed up her glasses.

"We'll just talk about this later, then,"

"Quinn, Santana is in love! You shouldn't take that as leverage to-" Rachel was about to go on another monologue but was interrupted.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Santana cut in as she put down her comic, "It's a little quick there to suggest that Brittany and I are in love,"

"Well, I was just assuming..." Rachel stated.

"When you assume, you make an _ass_ out of _you_ and _me_," Santana held an unamused look on her face.

"Oh stop with the vulgar statements," Rachel pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Then don't assume anything, Berry," Santana spat back.

The subject of love was dropped as Rachel shrugged in a diva-like fashion. Quinn tried to suppress the smile etching at her lips and Santana huffed as she picked up her comic again. Breakfast went by with more conversation but the words Rachel insinuated about love stuck with Santana the rest of the day.

* * *

When Brittany and Santana weren't together physically, they were texting each other random things that happened throughout their days.

**_-Monday-_**

_Santana:**  
I swear Berry just put a crack in my glasses from that ridiculously high note she just sang**_

_Brittany:**  
I'm sure she'd buy you a new pair**_

_Santana:**  
But I'm too attached to these**_

_Brittany:**  
Why?**_

_Santana:**  
Because asdfjkl; Brittany! You should come over, I need another person to tell me if I was incredible or simply superb on my latest rendition of 3kd;aersljk**_

_Santana:**  
God dammit! Sorry, she took my phone.**_

_**-Wednesday-  
**_

_Brittany:**  
Kurt says Hi and that he wants to do a makeover on you**_

_Santana:**  
Tell Flaming Gay, thanks, but no thanks**_

_Brittany:**  
Good, I like you and your superhero shirts**_

_Santana:**  
Part of my charm, huh?**_

_Brittany:**  
You know it ;)**_

_**-Friday-  
**_

_Santana:**  
I swear, if Puck mentions another lewd comment about us...**_

_Brittany:**  
Why don't you hit him with those Batman things?**_

_Santana:**  
Tempting, but he's been on the defense around me lately**_

_Brittany:**  
You have awesome aim**_

_Santana:**  
I told you target practice on Quinn does wonders**_

* * *

Tonight it was Santana's turn to drive them home. She pulled into a parking space right in front of the coffee house at around 11:45 in the evening and sent a text to Brittany.

**_Hey, I'm here_**

An instant later she got a reply.

_**I'll be out in a sec**_

Santana had a smile on when Brittany slid into her car and shut the door. It immediately dropped when she noticed the slight furrowed brow and a small pout on the other girl's lips.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. Brittany sighed and ran a hand through her light hair not wanting to make any eye contact with her.

"Nothing... it was just a really long night..."

"Well, I have all the time in the world right now if you want to tell me. The place where I'm taking you will be about a 30 minute drive so..." Brittany looked up at Santana, intrigued by this newfound information.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret. We're gonna be out a little late, I hope you don't mind," Santana added that last part shyly while Brittany's face lit up.

"Of course I don't."

"Awesome," Santana started the engine and began to drive into the night.

"So are you gonna tell me?" She asked again after a couple of minutes. Brittany exhaled audibly before relenting.

"There was just a ton of people who came in today, which is fine because it's good for business... but for the last two hours of work Kurt and I were on our feet constantly taking orders, running around in the back and there were some really, really rude people. Usually I don't let these types of things to get me down, but today was just one of those days... you know?" She finished, rubbing the side of her face.

"You did the best you could. That's all you can do. I'm sure you did an amazing job, Britt. Screw what anybody else thinks," Santana glanced at Brittany hopefully, wishing that her words would make her feel better.

"That's actually all I needed to hear," Brittany told her, a tired smile formed, tugging the ends of her mouth up.

"Well if you need more constant reminds of how wonderful you are, just ask me," Santana said truthfully, kindness in her eyes.

"Thank you," Santana nodded in response.

About twenty minutes later Brittany was looking out the windows, up at the sky while Santana tapped her finger on the steering wheel and hummed along to whatever song was playing on the radio.

"Santana! Look! A shooting star!" Brittany yelped in excitement with a wide smile on her face. Santana grinned back as she took a second to glance at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, setting her gaze back on the road.

"Yeah, I-" Brittany leaned forward in her seat with wide eyes, "Whoa! There's three more!" She pointed out, her index finger hitting the front window. Santana gave a small chuckle before she spoke.

"There's a meteor shower going on tonight... Perseids to be exact," She explained, a smile on her lips.

"You knew?" Brittany turned to her in amazement.

"I always keep tabs on this. I've watched it since I was eight. It happens every year and tonight is the best time to see it." Santana nodded as she continued on as she adjusted the glasses on her face.

"It's so cool,"

"I know, I wanted to get to where our destination is before it started, but it lasts for a few hours anyway,"

Brittany took Santana's right hand in her left one over the center console of the car. Santana took a glimpse at their joined hands before taking the initiative and interlocking them and looking back forward. Brittany lightly squeezed back and hummed in contentment. The warmth radiating from their touching hands spread throughout Santana's whole body, which caused another grin to appear on her face.

A song began to play over the speaks and in the middle of it, Santana began to sing along softly with the lyrics.

_"We've never kissed, believe me there's no rush. I'd wait forever for that one touch...  
cause I'll go anywhere and I'd do anything for you"  
_

Blue eyes settled curiously on Santana, but the other girl didn't seem to notice what she had said since she continued to hum along to the melody with her attention focused before her. Brittany bit her bottom lip to try and cover up a tiny smile, but she turned her head to direct her gaze on the various meteors falling over the night sky as Santana continued to drive on.

* * *

A few minutes later, Santana pulled up to an empty playground. There were a few lamp posts illuminating the area, but other than that it was a perfect place to view the meteor shower. The minute Santana parked and turned off the engine, Brittany sprung out of the car and began skipping towards the park.

"Come on, San!" She yelled out enthusiastically, taking a second to spin around and hop up and down a couple of times. Santana got out of her seat and made her way to the back of her car.

"I have to get the blankets in the trunk, Britt!" She called back, pointing to it. Brittany shook her head before shouting out her reply.

"Get them later! I wanna go on the swings!" Santana laughed in response as Brittany turned back around and sprinted towards the playground.

"You're ridiculous!" She cried out with a huge smile on. Amusement was in her tone as she locked her doors and followed Brittany over to the swings.

Santana plopped down to Brittany's left side and couldn't help but gaze at the other girl. Brittany had already began to swing moderately but her eyes were set on the sky, watching a few meteors fall through the darkness. A look of wonder and child-like innocence were apparent on her face.

"I love parks," Brittany spoke up, still focused on the beautiful sight before her. Santana took this opportunity to push off the sandy ground in time with Brittany's swing so they were together.

"Why?"

"It's one of those places where your childhood was constructed from. Everyone goes to the park when they're younger. It's so fun, playing with other kids. Running around all over the place, not having a care in the world. Just... being a kid," Brittany shrugged after making her point. Santana nodded in agreement, even though they were now swinging up and down at different times.

"The swings were my favorite," Santana stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany asked, her blonde hair flowing through the air behind her with every upwards motion. Santana felt the breeze over her face as she swung up, just a few milliseconds behind Brittany, before gravity pulled them both back down.

"It's the closest thing that got me to flying like a superhero, besides the fact that you go back down, you always swing back up, towards the sky" Santana waited to swing back before saying, "Up, up, and away," Brittany giggled.

"My favorite part is that split second where you're just floating at the top..." Brittany kicked her feet out quickly at the height of her swing, "before coming back down," she finished as she fell back down.

A few more minutes passed with them swinging and watching the night sky light up with trails of meteors. Brittany would let out a giddy shriek of glee when a cluster of them showed up, causing Santana to laugh and enjoy the night even more. They stopped kicking their legs and let the swings slow down on their own.

As the swings slowed to about moving a foot forward and a foot back, Santana took this opportunity to take a good look at the girl next to her again. She sucked in her lips and her mind began to go into action.

"_Kiss her, Lopez. Come on, you can do it,_" Santana softly sighed to herself.

"_Two weeks is too soon,_" She noticed Brittany drag her left foot into the ground to stop her swing.

"_Well if you really think about it, it's been more like a couple of months..._" Santana furrowed her eyebrows together.

"_What if she doesn't want me to?_" Brittany glanced over at her and gave her a warm smile before dropping her eyes swiftly to her lips. Just as quickly as she did, Brittany turned back up at the sky.

"_She keeps looking at your lips, she's waiting for you to do it,_"

"_She's not looking at me now,_" She sighed, knowing that having an internal conversation with herself was normal, but her thoughts really got the best of her sometimes.

"_She's having a good time tonight because of you_," Brittany started to push off the ground, swinging.

"_Take charge and channel the heroics you've read about into reality,_"

"_If you don't kiss her, Puck will be more than willing to do it for you,_" Santana immediately halted all movement as that thought passed though her mind. She looked down at the floor and pursed her lips.

"Over my collection of superhero collectables, he will," Santana didn't catch that she muttered that part out loud, which caused Brittany to turn her head and look at her.

"Santana?" She questioned, tilting her head curiously to the side. She dragged her foot in the sand to stop all swinging motions. Santana looked up at Brittany, who had a concerned expression on, it was all it took for her to solidify her resolve.

"_Here goes nothing,_" Santana wet her lips with her tongue before taking action.

She leaned forward and quickly shut her eyes as she pressed her lips fully against Brittany's. She felt the other girl smile into the kiss, but it faded as Brittany kissed her back. Santana could feel the edges of her glasses begin to dig into her cheeks from Brittany's face being so close to hers, but that didn't stop her from enjoying this moment. It was the simple action of two lips touching, but it felt amazing. Brittany's lips were... so soft. Sure, Santana had expected it... possibly even dreamed about it, but it was nothing in comparison to the reality of it. The warmth she experienced from holding hands with her was nothing in comparison to this new feeling she got from the kiss. It was... This was... simply incredible.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was probably only a minute, Santana pulled away slowly, but only a breath away. She blinked a few times as her vision returned with Brittany's twinkling blue eyes staring intently back at her through her slightly fogged up glasses. She could see the hint of happiness evident within, along with the sparse freckles scattered on Brittany's cheeks.

"Holy perfect kisses, Batman" Santana whispered, she noticed that her grip on the chained handles were so tight that her knuckles turned a little pale.

"You're doing that thing again, silly" Brittany playfully nudged Santana's nose with her own.

"Sorry."

"But I find it enduring,"

"Endearing?" Santana suggested with a raised eyebrow. Brittany scrunched up her face, cutely and nodded.

"Yes, that. I don't think I'll ever get tired hearing your Batman phrases,"

"Oh, really now?"

"Yep,"

"So... I should be honest with you," Santana began, she cleared her throat, "The whole reason why I brought you here tonight was because I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?" Brittany asked softly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana unintentionally held her breath after her question, but exhaled noticeably when she felt Brittany's fingers cover her own. A giggle erupted from the other girl as Santana locked eyes with her.

"Of course, silly." She replied back, delight was etched all over her face.

"Oh, thank Hera..." A relieved smile formed on Santana's lips but it was cut short when Brittany decided to pull off her glasses and initiate another kiss.

Santana could definitely get used to this kissing business. She felt all sensation to the tips of her toes. Brittany's lips were on hers with a little more pressure than before. It was still equally as wonderful. They broke apart to breathe after a minute.

"Thank you, again for taking me here. I loved every second of it," Brittany told Santana with a wide grin on her face. She slipped the glasses back on Santana, who gratefully smiled back.

"Well, the meteor shower isn't over yet. Let's get the blankets from the car," Santana stood up and extended her hand to Brittany.

"Are we cuddling under the stars?" Brittany grabbed ahold of her fingers and got up from her swing as well.

"As cliche as it is, yes. Unless you don't want to..." Santana linked their hands together and they walked in the direction of her car.

"I don't want to,"

"Oh," Santana stopped in her tracks and looked over at Brittany, who was still sporting a smile on.

"I want to cuddle and make out under the stars," Brittany replied back bashfully with a wink. Santana laughed and gave a one-sided smirk in return.

"That can be arranged," She told her in a direct tone.

"Wonderful," Brittany brought up her free hand, that wasn't interlinked with Santana's, and placed it on Santana's cheek. She lightly rubbed her thumb over her cheekbone, Santana felt as if all the air in her lungs escaped her. It was such a simple gesture, but Brittany was able to get Santana to feel this dumbfounded.

After a few moments, Brittany smirked and then sauntered over to Santana's car, with Santana almost stumbling over her feet as she followed closely behind her. She popped the trunk open with her keys and pulled out two blankets. One with a huge Superman emblem on it and the other was covered in square patches of various superheroes from both Marvel and DC Comics.

"Which one do you want?" Santana asked, holding the Superman one in her left hand and the miscellaneous one in her right. Brittany took both of them and draped the Superman blanket over her shoulders while she placed the other over Santana.

She wrapped the edges of hers over her fingers and proceeded to step closer to Santana and engulf her in an embrace. Brittany set her hands around Santana's neck and tugged them closer together, covering the both of them with the Superman quilt.

"I guess you wanted this one, then..." Santana said as she put her arms around Brittany's lower back.

"Mmmhmmm," Brittany hummed back, their close proximity began to fog up Santana's glasses slightly from their breathing, but neither seemed to care.

They leaned forward, closer together and finally kissed for the third time that night. This time, however, Brittany deepened it, swiping her tongue over Santana's lower lip, which caused her to slightly open her mouth. She was serious about this making out under the stars thing. In which Santana was more than willing to comply. Her senses went into overdrive, she could feel the way Brittany added a little more pressure on her lips. The way they were trying to get closer together, despite the fact that they were practically pressed into one another. How she tightened her grip around Brittany's waist and Brittany did the same with her arms around Santana's neck. She felt Brittany smile into the kiss again before ending it with a sigh. Santana nuzzled into Brittany's neck and placed a single kiss there, which caused Brittany to giggle.

"I'm sorry, was that okay?" Santana looked back up at Brittany, she suddenly felt self-conscious of what she just did.

"That was more than okay," Despite it being midnight, Santana could still make out how blue Brittany's eyes were. What they said back to her.

The tail end of a meteor caught the attention of Brittany, her eyes entranced by the sight.

"Come on. I want to spend the rest of the night wrapped up in a blanket, staring up at the night sky while watching the meteor shower with my... _girlfriend_..." Santana smiled at the end of her sentence, she said the last word a little more softly. Brittany beamed back at her.

"Yes," Brittany echoed back after pecking at her lips one more time, "_girlfriend_,"

* * *

**Hi. There you have it!**

**Sorry, a little delayed again but I have good reason.**

**I actually went to the Young Storyteller's Biggest Show event and that kind of threw me off because I was distracted in the days afterward haha. Yes, I DID witness Naya "sing" True Colors and fangirl over 1 Direction as a preteen girl, Kevin, Iqbal, Dean and Darren be the Beatles, Dot being the best ever and everything else that happened that night...  
Kevin's shoes were really cool and Naya in the bright pink/ fuschia power suit. Damn.  
**

**But anyway, last chapter I actually got the most reviews, and I would like this one to surpass it.  
I think I was able to reply back to everyone, but know that I am forever grateful for anyone who takes the time to read this story.  
**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**-Perseids  
**


	8. Blue Kryptonite

**Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books**

**_Ch. 8: Blue Kryptonite_**

* * *

"Faster Santana," Brittany panted in between ragged breaths.

"I'm-" Santana grunted, "Oh, Hera give me strength..."

They had just become official and now here they were, the two of them in the dead of the night. It was a very... well, let's say... an intimate situation. It surprised Santana at just how fast they were taking this.

Also, Brittany really knew how to set a pace here, that's for sure. It had begun with them getting the feel of everything, slower, and it gradually built up to where they were now, with Santana using every last bit of her strength. Heat radiated off their bodies as they continued on with their... activity. They've been going at it nonstop for nearly an hour now and Santana was trying her best to keep up.

But Brittany... Damn, that girl had incredible endurance. It was definitely because of that dance talent and background which probably helped out. Sure, Santana was physically fit as well... She went to the gym on a daily basis and was proud of her toned, physical appearance. But honestly, it was nothing in comparison to her girlfriend's natural form. Which was combined with the insane amount of energy she had hidden inside of her.

Santana could see the flushed cheeks and the layer of sweat along Brittany's body glistening in the moonlight. A few strands of blonde hair stuck to her forehead. Santana was sure that despite her darker skin, she was in the same state as Brittany.

"Push harder," Brittany instructed, trying to keep her breathing under control.

Santana only groaned audibly as a reply.

"I promise... you're going to feel really good after this," Brittany husked out. Santana gave a single, short laugh, because that was all she could manage but kept a smile on her face.

Santana felt all her muscles tighten in response to the fatigue, but this was going to be worth it. She had read up all about the physiological explanations of their current physical activity:

All the blood rushes to the muscles that were in use.  
There was a flustered appearance because of the blood flow as well as perspiration on the body to try and cool it down.  
Increased intake of breathe and increased heart rate to supply more oxygen to the body.  
Endorphins also released in the brain and caused the euphoric sense of state.

"Britt..." Santana said breathlessly, "I-"

"Almost there, San,"

The two were breathing heavily, chests heaving, with their skin slick with sweat. Brittany leaned closer, causing the both of them to slow down, and set her lips closer to Santana's ear.

"Come on, I'll race ya," She said to her with a wink.

Santana's jaw dropped.

What?

Wait...

Was she serious?

Before Santana could answer back she only saw a flash of blonde hair whip around. Brittany had already broken out into an all out sprint, leaving her behind.

* * *

When Brittany had suggested that they go for a run that evening, Santana didn't expect it to be a six mile one. She watched for a few seconds as those cream-colored, lengthy legs darted out in front of her, getting farther away with each step. She groaned again before following suit and pushed her body to catch up with her girlfriend.

"Come on, you can do this," Santana told herself as she closed in the gap between herself and Brittany, "It's just a 50 yard dash to the end,"

"Damn her long legs," She seethed out as every millisecond that passed seemed like an hour. After a few seconds they both passed a lamp post that served as the finish line for their run.

Brittany let out a shout of achievement and threw her hands up in the air. She jogged around in a few circles, clearly still having some energy left in her.

Santana on the other hand, hunched over with her head down and placed her hands on her knees, tried to catch her breath.

"Don't you feel amazing?!" Brittany placed her hands behind her head as she inhaled deeply.

"Get back to me in five minutes. If I'm still alive, that is," Santana kept her head bowed down, attempting to slow down her heart rate by taking in big gulps of air.

Brittany smirked and then mauled an unsuspecting Santana into a huge bear hug before lifting her up and spinning her around. She let out a small yelp as Brittany began to laugh.

"Britt!" Santana squeaked out in surprise, but Brittany tightened her hold. Eventually she placed her back down on the ground after a few more spins.

"Six miles, San! You did it!" Brittany clapped her hands together while the other girl pouted slightly.

"Tell that to my aching calves," Santana winced as she tried to extend her right leg out. Brittany just giggled in response.

"Well... Maybe later... a massage is all you need," Brittany told her suggestively when Santana looked back up to her blue eyes.

Santana opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she nodded dumbly as a reply which caused a round of giddy laughter from Brittany.

The two walked over to a bench and began their cool down stretches.

Brittany bent down, keeping her legs straight, reached out her arms and went to touching her toes. Actually, she went well past her toes and pressed her palms completely to the floor. Meanwhile, Santana had one arm behind her head while she pushed it down with her other hand to stretch out her triceps. She was looking straight forward before her eyes began to drift slightly towards Brittany's current stance. More specifically on the backside of her in those bright orange Nike running shorts.

Unconsciously Santana relaxed her arms and turned her head a little to the side to get a better view. The thin material that constituted to Brittany's white athletic shirt clung onto her pale skin, which was visibly seen from the perspiration all over her body. A small portion of the small of her back was exposed and Santana was unashamedly leering.

"I know you're staring at my ass," Brittany stated smugly after a few seconds. Santana immediately snapped her head up and drew her eyes back to focus on whatever was in front of her.

"N-no I wasn't!" Damn, that stutter definitely gave her away.

"You're terrible at lying," Brittany slowly rolled back up to her full height and looked over her shoulder. Santana coughed in an awkward fashion and diverted her eyes towards the other way, pretending to pay attention to her stretching. Brittany smirked again before taking a couple steps towards Santana and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So terrible," Brittany emphasized as she pulled away. Santana grinned back sheepishly along with a small shrug.

"Apparently I suck at the things I usually am proficient at when I'm with you... speaking and thinking coherently, self-control, lying and such..." Santana listed and counted off with her fingers. "Those could be equivalent to my superpowers,"

"Am I your weakness?" Brittany asked, her eyes glistening with playfulness.

"Actually, you're more like my own personal kryptonite." Santana paused as Brittany quirked up an eyebrow in confusion and quickly added, "In a good way, of course. Like... my blue kryptonite"

"Didn't that make Clark more... umm... human in Smallville?" Brittany questioned. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to remember her TV show trivia.

"Yeah. It suppressed his superhuman powers and essentially made him a normal human being," Santana explained and Brittany nodded.

"I make you a normal human being, then?" The hint of a mischievous grin graced Brittany's lips.

"You definitely inhibit my usual powers," Santana answered back with a tone of lighthearted banter, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she spoke. Brittany hummed thoughtfully as a response.

"How did your glasses stay on your face the whole time?" She took notice of the lenses, which were slightly fogged up.

"Well... that's one of my other superpowers," A smirk appeared as Santana's face as she adjusted the left side of her glasses.

Santana cringed suddenly, her face showing signs of immediate pain.

"Gorramit," She hissed as she shot down and set her hands around her left calf.

"Santana, what's wrong?!" Brittany asked worriedly, she held a concerned expression as she tried to help the other girl out.

"Leg... cramp," Santana groaned out as she clenched her jaw and sucked in air through her teeth.

"Sit down," Brittany instructed while she took her arm for guidance. Santana began the breath heavily to cover up how much pain she was in. She spread out her legs on the floor and placed her forearms on the ground behind her to support her upper body. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, her face still contorted with discomfort from the muscle spasm.

Brittany was seated across from Santana. She swiftly lifted and held up Santana's left leg with her right hand massaging the flexed muscle. Her left hand pushed Santana's foot back to counter act the flexed state.

Santana let out a relieved sigh as the initial shocks of pain subsided and the dull ache of soreness settled in. She lifted her head up and peeked an eye over at Brittany, who's full concentration was on her leg.

"I used to get leg cramps all the time when I was younger. The dancing thing..." Brittany said, her fingers working on kneading the strained muscle. She gazed over at Santana and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Britt. Santana's voice was laced with gratitude despite the fact that she was still hurting physically.

"Somebody has to take care of you when you're at your weakest," Santana felt her face heat up from Brittany's words. She blinked a few times before she shyly looked away. Brittany seemed to take notice of Santana's shift of emotions and breathed out a chuckle before she continued.

"Also... If you weren't so fixated on checking me out, maybe you wouldn't have gotten distracted and not remember to stretch out your leg muscles after a long run," She stated teasingly. Santana set her eyes back on her and scoffed.

"It's not my fault that my girlfriend has a rockin' bod. Also, see? You're my Blue Kryptonite. I haven't gotten a leg cramp like this in a really long time," Santana sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. Brittany smirked and relaxed the grip, allowing Santana to move around a little.

"Is it better now?" Brittany asked, her hand was stroking her leg softly.

"Yeah," Santana slightly flexed and extended her left calf and winced at how tender it was still.

"What was that you said earlier?" Brittany questioned, remembering Santana's cry before she bent down.

"Gorramit. It's an altered version of god damn it" Santana replied back as she rubbed the back of her neck timidly.

"Gorramit?" Brittany was still confused, but waited patiently for Santana to continue.

"Sorry, I- umm... it's a reference from Firefly," She clarified with a smile.

"Firefly?" Brittany's thoughts wandered to the small insects that illuminated the night with their butts.

"It's this brilliantly written, futuristic, sci-fi, western show created by Joss Whedon that was cut way before it should have been. The fan base support grew so much that they made a low budget, yet amazing follow up movie called Serenity. It's like one of the nerdiest things ever, but for some reason whenever I experience physical pain I started to say, 'Gorramit'," Santana finished, she knew how lame she must have sounded as she averted her eyes away and nervously bit her lip. Brittany watched her curiously and clearly read how Santana was starting to feel self-conscious.

"Interesting, well... we should watch that soon," Brittany said softly as she leaned over to wrap her arm around Santana to help her up, "Come on, let's get you home,"

Brittany hooked her arm around Santana's waist as Santana held a firm grip on her shoulder. She limped a little as they began to walk towards Brittany's car due to the soreness but Brittany easily supported Santana's weight on her and didn't seem to be affected with the burden. Once they got to the passenger side, Brittany unlocked the doors and opened it for her.

She helped Santana get seated inside and was about to close the door for her when Santana tugged on her hand, making her stop. Brittany shot Santana a quizzical look and was met with a slight shake of a head and grin on Santana's face. Santana pulled on her hand again, silently asking Brittany to bend down closer to her again.

Brittany complied and raised an eyebrow, uncertain of Santana's intentions. She watched as Santana ran her tongue over her lips before crashing them upon hers. Brittany willingly went along with it and placed her hand gently on Santana's cheek before pulling away after a minute... or so...

"You know you don't have to be ashamed about anything with me. No matter how nerdy it seems. Remember, it's all part of your charm." She reassured her with an eskimo kiss. Santana sighed in content and slightly nodded, the corners of her lips curved up.

"And I find it _so_ _hot_," Brittany whispered as another playful smirk appeared while Santana laughed and wrinkled her nose at her. She gave Santana another peck before she shut the door and walked to the driver side.

Brittany drove them to Santana and Quinn's apartment, her hand interlaced with Santana's the entire ride there.

* * *

"Do you want me to stay over?" Brittany looked over to Santana once she parked, her eyes were filled with genuine concern.

"Yes," Santana automatically replied, "Uhh- please... I don't think I can walk to the door alone. Plus it's late already," She realized that she might have sounded too eager and amended it with a one-sided smile.

"Alright. But only because you said, '_please_'," Brittany told her as she got out of the car, her tone evident with amusement.

Santana moved to get out of the passenger seat when Brittany abruptly scooped her up into her arms bridal style with ease.

Santana squeaked out in surprise but innately wrapped her arms securely around Brittany's neck. She could feel the bubbly laugh erupt and vibrate from Brittany's body to hers.

"Britt... you do know that I can walk, right?"

"I know. I just want to make sure nothing else happens to you since I make you practically powerless," Her blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Because you're my Blue Kryptonite," Santana stated with another scoff and rolled her eyes playfully as she tried to hide her smile. Brittany winked back at her as she shut the car door with her foot and carried Santana to the front door of her apartment.

"I guess Quinn and Rachel went to bed already..." Santana said once they stepped inside, the only light on was the one illuminating the hallway.

"Good. Now I can have my way with you," Brittany kept a straight face as Santana let out a noise that sounded alike to a yelp from a puppy. Brittany broke out into a round of laughter and jokingly poked her tongue out at Santana. "I'm kidding," Brittany just loved to play the game of how many times she could get Santana all flustered in a night. Santana glowered back.

"You can put me down now, Britt," Santana told her pointedly, trying to mask how much she was enjoying being held. Instead Brittany tightened her hold.

"No. Not until we get to your room," She retorted back challengingly.

"So chivalrous," Santana relented with a faux tone of indifference.

Brittany hummed in agreement as they walked into Santana's room and finally placed her down carefully on her bed.

"This isn't going to be weird, is it?" Brittany looked over at Santana as she sat down next to her.

"Of course not. We can sleep in the same bed," Santana reasoned, with a glance behind her.

"Okay good,"

"Umm, I guess you have to borrow some of my clothes..."

"If you're worried about me needing extra underwear or a bra, don't be." Brittany said with a smirk, "I have clean ones in my bag,"

"Oh..." Santana was taken aback with surprise.

"I always come prepared for anything. Duh," Brittany wagged her eyebrows up and down teasingly.

"That's reassuring," Santana gave a small laugh.

"But I do need some sleepwear," Brittany informed her, that smirk never left her lips.

"I got it covered," Santana got up and hobbled over to her drawer and pulled out some clothes. She handed it over to her with a smile, "You can go shower first, you remember where the bathroom is, right?"

"Yeah,"

"There's a towel cabinet with a few inside right next to the bathroom, extra toothbrushes in the first drawer on the left under the sink and... yeah..." She finished lamely. Brittany giggled, Santana didn't think she'd ever get tired of hearing it. Let alone being the one who was able to make her laugh.

"Thanks San. I'll be back in twenty minutes," Brittany kissed her on the cheek before she padded out of her room.

While Brittany was in the shower, Santana took the time to clean up her room... or at least make it a little more presentable. This was the first time Brittany was staying over... with them being girlfriends and all. She wanted it to be as nice as possible. Even if she had a slight limp in her walk still.

"Your turn," Brittany walked back in the room in the clothes Santana had given her and her blonde hair wrapped up in a towel. Santana turned around with an "okay," and bumped her hip into Brittany's as she went out.

Another twenty minutes passed and Santana came back, fresh and clean in her sleeping clothes. She found Brittany lying on her stomach, with her feet swinging back and forth while in the air looking curiously through a random comic on her bed. Santana noticed that it was a Flash one as she got closer and climbed next to her. Brittany tore her eyes away from the pages and looked over at her.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, what did you put in that one drink you gave me?" Santana began as she ran a hand through her recently blow-dried hair.

"Chemical X?"

"Yeah,"

"Hmm... It was a triple expresso shot with a pump of vanilla syrup, two pumps of mocha sauce, two pumps of toffee nut with whipped cream and salted caramel toppings plus some chocolate drizzle on top." Brittany recited as she looked up at the ceiling with a finger tapping on her chin.

"Whoa, that sounds like a complicated order," Santana said, clearly impressed with her ability to recall it all.

"Kurt and I like to play around and experiment with making drinks when we have downtime," Brittany explained with a shrug.

A small yawn escaped from Brittany's lips a moment later, Santana realized that it was late by now and they were both tired from today's activities.

She took the Flash comic,placed it on the table next to her bed and turned off the night. After that she rolled onto her back and pulled Brittany with her. They laid there on the bed face to face for a few seconds in silence just adoringly staring at one another.

"_Hey stranger_," Santana started to sing softly.

"Hi," A warm smile spread over Brittany's lips.

"_I'd like to, I'd like to, know you better_," Santana carried on quietly.

"Is that from a song?"

"Yeah," Santana breathed out. Brittany wrapped an arm around her waist and brought them closer together.

"I like it," Brittany brought her eyes up again to gaze at Santana's dark ones.

"I like _you_," Santana said back confidently.

"Sweet talker," Brittany laughed bashfully and sighed.

"Yep,"

"Those sweet words will probably make my dreams sweet too, huh?" Brittany uplifted a questioning brow.

"That's the plan," Santana replied in a comical sense. Brittany smiled before she pressed her lips against Santana's. No matter how many times they kissed, Santana was one-hundred percent sure that she would always love this feeling. They pulled away and Santana brought up the covers over them.

"Goodnight, San," Brittany murmured with another yawn. She snuggled up to Santana comfortably. Santana reciprocated the action and watched as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Night, Britt," She whispered.

* * *

The next morning Santana awoke to a pair of crystal blue eyes staring right back at her.

"Morning," They said simultaneously.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Santana's voice was scratchy from just waking up.

"Maybe," Brittany told her elusively.

"Oh, that's nice." Santana teased. The two both laughed before Brittany sat up.

"Come on, let's get up!" Brittany tugged on Santana's hand. Santana huffed but gave in to being pulled out of bed. They walked hand-in-hand out of her room towards the kitchen and living room area. Brittany rubbed her bleary eyes and let Santana lead them down the hall.

"Shit," Santana breathed out once they turned the corner of the hallway. It was too late to quietly go back to the room inconspicuously.

"San?" Brittany looked down at her girlfriend before she noticed why she had stopped. Her eyes shifted to the kitchen and living room. Quinn and Rachel were sitting at the dining room table having some hot tea. Mercedes was standing by the counter, stirring some sugar and creamer in a cup of coffee. Puck and Sam were sitting on the couch, their focus on the television set. Quinn and Mercedes were the only two who noticed Santana and Brittany standing there.

"Good morning Santana..." Quinn greeted pleasantly, her hazel eyes glinted with mirth towards her roommate as she continued on and added, "Brittany," with a nod as she lifted her mug of hot tea to her lips. Puck, Sam and Rachel all turned around at Quinn's words.

"Morning Quinn," Brittany replied back brightly with a smile, "Hi guys," She directed towards the rest of the people in the room with a small wave.

"Brittany! I didn't know you stayed over last night!" Rachel exclaimed, her enormous broadway-like smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, it was sorta a last minute thing..." Brittany said modestly with a glance towards Santana.

"Why are you wearing Santana's clothes?" Sam questioned, noticing now that Santana was in her normal Superhero related pajamas (this time it was a Superman shirt and pants with the emblem patterned all over it) and Brittany in a matching Batman shirt and pajama pants. Everyone went silent for a moment.

"Alright, I'm going to ask the question that's in everyone's mind right now. Did you two finally sleep together?" Mercedes looked at the two in question with a hand on her hip.

"Of course no-" Santana began her explanation before someone interrupted.

"Yes," Brittany answered as if it were no big deal.

Quinn choked on the tea she was currently drinking. Rachel's eyes went comically wide with surprise. Sam's incredibly huge mouth dropped open. Puck had the biggest perverted grin on his face. Only god knows what was going on in his mind. Mercedes just shrugged and nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Britt!" Santana shrieked out, horrified as she turned to look at her girlfriend. Brittany beamed back at her cheekily.

"Oh hell yeah, Lopez! Get it!" Puck wolf-whistled. Sam just looked at them with a blank stare.

"Holy nightmares, Batman," Santana held a hand over her eyes in embarrassment. This was the worst.

"Well... We didn't have sex... if that's what you were implying," Brittany continued with a tilt of her head.

A disappointed groan came from Puck. Everyone else gave each other wide-eyed looks, minus Santana and Brittany.

"But Santana's a cuddler,"

"Britt," Santana sighed and peeked out through her fingers.

"We just had a sleepover," Brittany finished with a smile, oblivious to everyone's reactions.

"Okay, we're gonna go get cleaned up in the bathroom now," Santana changed the subject to avoid any further awkwardness and motioned to Brittany to follow her.

"Do you guys need any help?" Puck chimed in suggestively.

"Bite me, fanboy," Santana snapped at him, her tone dangerously low. She and Brittany walked past the rest of them. Santana with a scowl on her face and Brittany with a small smile on hers.

"Hurry up, we're going to Santa Monica Pier in an hour to meet up with Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mike!" Quinn called out as they turned the corner.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that we were all hanging out," Brittany replied back excitedly.

Santana sighed. It was going to be a long day for her.

* * *

"So, Santana... I've heard quite a bit about how you were the popular type in high school. How is it that today that's not the case?"

"Kurt," Brittany chastised her co-worker with stern look.

"What? I'm just asking, Britt," He said back, his gaze set on her girlfriend. He was intrigued with Santana's past.

They (Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mike) were all seated in a restaurant at Santa Monica for lunch.

"No, it's cool. Umm, okay how do I start this?" She looked over to Quinn, who gave her a reassuring nod from her seat a couple of chairs away. All eyes and attention were set respectfully on Santana.

"Alright, so I was pretty much top dog in high school. Fighting this one over here..." Santana gestured towards her roommate, "for the hierarchy of social standing. I honestly don't remember how it all happened because my parents have been incredibly supportive of me and everything that I do- but I learned at a young age that if you're above everyone else, that gave you the entitlement to do whatever you wanted. Obviously if I let my inner nerd-geekasm out for the whole world to see that would have left me out of the running. So I kept it hidden starting from sixth to seventh grade. I told myself that this could sorta be like my alter-ego outside of school, the most significant influences being Clark Kent and Superman, Bruce Wayne and Batman, Peter Parker and Spiderman, etcetera."

"It was basically a game I had to play until I could get out of there. I did really well in school, was on the cheerleading squad and battled out head cheerleader for about half of the time I was in it. It wasn't until I joined Glee club my sophomore year that I realized that it was okay to be myself. These guys..." Santana nodded to her group of friends.

"Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Puck and Mercedes, were the only ones who knew about me being super nerdy. But on top of all that... I was also into girls. Now that freaked me out to a whole other level. I suppressed that way deeper than my comic obsession. Because being a nerd was one thing... but being a lesbian nerd? Complete social suicide. Lima, Ohio... was such a small-minded town. And I couldn't risk it, everything that I built up in my reputation. But I finally couldn't handle it anymore during my junior year. The first person I told was Quinn, then the rest of my friends and then my parents. Thank god they were all okay with it. Which allowed me to be okay with being attracted to girls, but I wasn't going to announce it to the world so I kept it on the down low for the rest of high school. But, I was happier with myself. It was... freeing. I got into UCLA, packed up my things, and never-looked back. Ever since I moved out here I just stopped giving a fuck and here we are now, three years later."

"Wow," Tina said in slight astonishment once Santana finished her story. Mike looked over to Santana and gave her a comforting smile.

Brittany shifted in her seat, took her hand on the table and squeezed it affectionately. Santana glanced at their hands and brought her eyes up to hers.

"I mean, there's more to it than that, but I gave you the cliff notes version. You get the gist of it all," She said aloud with her gaze still set on those blue eyes.

"And yes, I _can_ be the hottest piece of ass you've ever seen. I just choose not to be most of the time," Santana added to break the serious tension. Light laughter scattered throughout the table. A smirk graced her lips as she eyed the rest of the group.

"You caught such a modest one there, Britt," Blaine chuckled with Kurt sporting a wide grin.

"What are you talking about? She _is_ the hottest thing here," Brittany then intertwined their fingers together.

Santana felt weak in the knees as she felt the warmth from Brittany's hand spread over her, even though she was seated. She set her eyes back on Brittany, smirked and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Blue Kryptonite,"

* * *

**I just have so many feelings, okay?**

**To one of the anon reviewers: Yes, I am a huge Gabe Bondoc fan. If you've noticed, all my titles... besides this one... have been song titles by a few of my favorite youtube artists. I try to slip in a reference to one every chapter.  
This time I had Santana sing part of "Stranger" by Richard Tranley.  
**

**Umm, so Brittana needs to get back together in canon, but I hope this chapter sufficed enough for everyone searching for some solace still.  
**

**Also, I saw Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan) last weekend. I seriously cannot get away from Glee in any form whatsoever in my life apparently.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!  
You guys are the best.  
**

**-Perseids  
**


	9. Upside Down

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Sorry for the wait.  
Also, there's an important Author's Note/ PSA at the end.**

* * *

**Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books**

_**Ch. 9: Upside Down**_

* * *

"If you could have one super power, what would it be?" Brittany asked suddenly, keeping her attention set on her and Santana's fingers intertwining and unwinding above them. She tilted her head so that it just barely rested over Santana's.

"Such an original question," Santana replied back in a light sarcastic sense as she let out a short laugh. The two were lying down on Santana's bed, next to one another on their backs (Santana on the right, Brittany on the left) and lounging while looking up at the ceiling... Or rather, at their ever moving fingers -no, not in a dirty way-

Today was Rachel's last full day in LA, she was flying back to New York the following afternoon. Kurt was going back the next week. Quinn, with the help of the others, had planned an entire day of going around Los Angeles and a small going away dinner party.

Everyone agreed to meet at Quinn and Santana's apartment at noon, of course Brittany arrived a little bit earlier to spend some time with her girlfriend. Quinn and Rachel's voices were distantly heard down the hall through the crack of Santana's door, which was slightly open.

Brittany had taken hold of Santana's left hand earlier and, for the past few minutes, she had taken the liberty to play with them. As in, to run her thumb over Santana's, clasp and unclasp their hands together, shift her fingers so that they just barely ghosted over Santana's, etc. She was simply exploring the power of touch with the use of her hand. It had this odd, but definitely welcomed, feeling of calm that settled over Santana.

"Oh come on, it should be an easy one for you," Brittany lifted her eyes to look over as she halted her fingerings. _Wait_- that might not have been the most appropriate word to use in this context...

"True," Santana paused for a moment before continuing on. "I chose the cliche answer, flying,"

"Why?"

"Who wouldn't want to fly? I mean, it's the coolest thing ever. Being able to float around in the sky, it can range from hovering slightly above the ground to as high as airplanes... if the altitude doesn't kill you. People liken flying to freedom, for example the saying 'let the birds fly free'. Also, I've always had the fantasy to sweep a girl off her feet and fly her up to as close to the moon as I could- umm... without killing her." Santana let out a breathy chuckle.

"Such a romantic," Brittany remarked after a hum, Santana could tell she was smiling without having to look over.

"You have no idea," Santana told her pointedly as she literally took matters into her own hands and clasped Brittany's fingers to combine with her own.

"Well, I think shape shifting would be pretty cool. A master of disguise of some sort. Turning into whoever or whatever you want. I could turn into a bird to fly, or a cheetah to run fast, or a unicorn to be magical and run along rainbows. Also, Jennifer Lawrence was pretty hot as Mystique in X-Men."

"Interesting choice," Santana was impressed with her answer and gave a thoughtful nod.

"So, if you were a superhero, would you be like Superman?" Brittany asked as she continued on with her questions.

"Sure. The thing that intrigued me about the Man of Steel was his messiah or savior complex. He's the blue boy scout with the motto of "Truth, Justice, and the American Way,". I can understand why people like Batman more with his brooding, vigilante and darker storyline. But if you think about it, Clark has gone through just as much, if not more, than Bruce has. He just has a different outlook on life, thanks to the Kents taking him when they found him. It's his heart and personality that really got to me." Santana stopped, took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling and being extra nerdy right now, aren't I?" She scoffed at herself.

"Yes, but it's a major turn on," And there was that blunt honesty Brittany had that always took Santana by surprise.

"Oh," Santana stated simply as she craned her neck to look at Brittany.

"I could totally be your Lois Lane," Brittany whispered suggestively with a wink.

"Really, now?" Santana countered back as kept up with the familiar banter.

"You betcha, Smallville."

Before Santana could say anything else, Brittany turned over so that she was on top of her. A small "oomph" escaped from Santana's lips from the sudden shift of weight on her body, which caused Brittany to smile.

After the initial shock of being topped faded away, Santana chuckled as her hands unconsciously drifted down Brittany's sides.

"Getting a little handsy there, aren't we?" Brittany asked with a knowing glint of mischief in her eye. Santana stopped her hands right when they reached just below her hips before she answered back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She gazed directly into blue eyes as she spoke with an air of faux innocence.

Santana then flipped them over so that their positions switched, she now hovered above Brittany. Her hips settled directly over girlfriend's but she put the weight of most of her upper body on her forearms that were currently on either side Brittany's shoulders.

A tiny gasp came from Brittany as Santana smirked down triumphantly at her. She could feel Brittany's racing heartbeat while she dipped her head lower with intentions to ravish her right then and there... or to place a light kiss on her lips.

"Hey, San-" Quinn -out of nowhere- busted through Santana's door with Rachel right behind her. A small yelp accompanied with loud thump was heard throughout the apartment,

"Oh my god, umm... sorry?" Quinn's eyes darted between Brittany's flustered face on the bed and Santana's current position.

"Were we interrupting something?" Rachel questioned as she poked her head to the side with a confused expression on her face.

Santana heard a fit of laughter erupt from the girl who was still on top of her bed as she laid haphazardly on the floor. She groaned, half in pain and half in annoyance, when the laughter multiplied with the addition of Quinn and Rachel joining in from their place by the door.

"Fuck, Quinn! Ever heard of knocking?" Santana grumbled as she sat up while rubbing the side of her head. She had jolted away from Brittany, being startled by her roommate's intrusion, and instead of landing on her bed like she had intended, she miscalculated and fell off the side and onto the ground.

She blinked a few times and squinted at Quinn and Rachel. They were slightly blurry in her vision. Santana touched her face for the familiar frames that should have been before her eyes, but she was met with nothing. "And where the hell did my glasses go?"

The laughter subsided after a few seconds and Quinn took this opportunity to speak up again.

"I was going to inform you two that everyone's gonna be here in about five minutes, so get your shit together and we'll be on our way,"

"Thanks, Quinn!" Brittany chirped, she shifted up to an upright seated position and swung her legs over the side of the bed to face Santana. She gave them all a cheeky grin.

"You two are ridiculous," Quinn scoffed with a shake of her head. Rachel's smile never left her face.

"Get out of my room, Fabray," Santana scowled as she crossed her arms, "Don't forget to take Streisand with you,"

"Or what, are you gonna throw something at me, _again_?" Quinn emphasized the last part with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll derezz your ass," Santana said back, a hint of snide in her tone.

"What?" Quinn looked bewildered, not getting the reference this time, while Santana sighed audibly.

"Tron. Come on, Q. I made you watch that with me recently! Well, it was the sequel, Tron: Legacy. It had Olivia Wilde, Garrett Hedlund, Jeff Bridges... Remember? The Identity Discs,"

"Oh! Right... that one... How could I ever forget?" Sarcasm dripped in Quinn's voice which caused Santana to roll her eyes at her.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about," Rachel chimed in with her two cents.

"I think I watched that," Brittany hesitantly thought out loud.

"The effects in that movie were epic," Santana continued on, trying to see if it would jog her roommate's memory.

"Yeah... no. Not ringing a bell," Quinn said with a nonchalant shrug.

"That just means I'll have to refresh your memory. We're watching it over the weekend." Santana concluded defiantly.

"Can I come?" Brittany cut in, intrigued with being able to watch as well. Santana looked over to her and broke out into a warm smile.

"Of course you can, baby." That last word slipped out of Santana's lips unconsciously.

A beat of silence passed in the room.

"What?" Santana saw Quinn and Rachel's expressions and was thoroughly confused.

"Uhh... Time to go, come on Rachel," Quinn hurriedly ushered herself and her friend out the door.

"But Santana just-" The door shut quickly before Rachel could finish her sentence, leaving the two alone.

"Why are you-" Santana began, but she paused and after a moment her eyes widened at the realization of what she had said earlier crashed upon her conscious mind. "Holy blubbering butterflies, Batman... I just called you '_baby_'. I'm so sorry. Is that degrading in anyway towards you? Do you not like it? I'm such an idiot... I should have-" Her worried ramblings was cut short.

"Santana," Brittany's strong calm voice interrupted her.

"Yeah?" Blue eyes gazed directly into brown ones.

"Stop over-thinking." She stated from her still seated position on the bed. Brown eyes averted downward.

"Oh, okay. Sorry..." Santana replied back slowly, her eyes stayed trained on the carpeted ground she was sitting on.

"It's fine." Brittany told her, "I've actually been wanting to call you 'honey' for a while now," Santana looked up with interest and found Brittany with a small smile on her face.

"Honey?" She questioned as she felt the corners of her lips twitch upwards.

"Yep," Santana began to laugh at Brittany's simple answer.

"Are we in the '_pet name_' stage of our relationship, now?"

"From this point on, yes."

"Well then, _babe_... have you seen my glasses anywhere?" Santana quirked up an eyebrow questioningly.

"No, _sweetie_. I haven't." Brittany replied back as she crossed her legs while still seated on the bed.

"Who knew I'd like this feeling of being so domestic..." Santana chuckled while getting on her hands and knees to feel around the floor for her lenses. Looking for them was useless since she could barely see as it was.

"It's a nice change, isn't it?" Playfulness was etched in Brittany's intonation. Santana sat back up and crossed her legs indian style before looking back up at her girlfriend above her.

"Hey!" Santana squinted, she could faintly make the blurry outline of Brittany's smiling face with something that belonged to her on the bridge of her nose, "You'll ruin your eyes if you keep wearing my glasses,"

"It's a good thing that you're gonna be a doctor then,"

"But I'm not aiming to be an optometrist or ophthalmologist..."

"Eye doctors?"

"Yes,"

"What kind of doctor do you want to be?" Brittany crouched down on the floor to slightly hover over Santana.

"I don't actually know yet,"

"We have plenty of time to figure that out. Come on, hun. Everyone's gonna be here soon," With that Brittany slipped the black frames rightfully back on Santana's face.

"Whatever you say, babe." Santana grabbed onto Brittany's wrist before she could make any movement to get up.

"Saaaaan," Brittany whined as Santana snaked her other arm around her waist securely.

"Briiiiitt," Santana mimicked back teasingly, she kept going with her intentions of pulling her girlfriend onto her lap.

"Honey," Brittany tried to sound as stern as she could while she suppressed the outward expression of glee.

"Baby," Santana countered back and smirked.

"_Honey buns,_" Brittany wrapped her lengthy legs around Santana's waist and her toned arms hung loosely over Santana's shoulders.

"_Sweet cheeks_," Santana brought her face closer to Brittany's.

"_Sugar pie honey bunch_," Brittany scrunched up her face cutely while she said this.

Santana opened her mouth to reply back by singing the next line consisting of "_you know that I love you_". But nothing came out. She froze once her brain processed what the lyrics were.

_Love_.

There was that concept once again.

Santana wasn't sure if it was too soon to be thinking about it, let alone to be feeling it. Half of Santana wanted to take that leap of faith and finally talk about it with Brittany.

The other half of her was scared shitless.

Brittany's expression fell with a faltered grin as the seconds ticked by with no immediate reply from her girlfriend. Santana shook her head slightly before she shot a reassuring smile back. She then decided to not say anything at all and tried to convey it through other methods.

Santana arched her neck up and connected her lips with Brittany's. Making out on the floor of her bedroom wasn't so bad after all. Especially with Santana's left hand trailing up the small of Brittany's back (under her shirt) at the same time that Brittany deepened their kiss.

They broke apart and looked in the direction of the front of the room, when they heard the creak of the door opening, revealing two new people before them. A sigh of annoyance came from Santana as her expression hardened.

"Please ladies, don't stop on my account," A deeper male voice stated, a hint of cockiness evident.

"I think we should have knocked first," A second male voice added.

"Puck... you have about three seconds before something bad happens to you via Snix," Santana furrowed her eyebrows and stared menacingly back at him. Sam was standing right beside Puck. He looked a little guilty with the interruption they caused and rubbed the back of his neck timidly.

"Yes, but will it be worth it?" Puck crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame comfortably.

Santana silently counted to three in her mind before she sighed again and gave Brittany a last chaste kiss on the lips. Brittany bit her lip as she shifted out of Santana's lap and stood up. Santana then got up, walked over and pulled out a black frisbee looking object, with light blue borderings on it, from a corner of her room.

"You chose the wrong time and place, again, program." Santana informed him before quickly throwing it towards his direction. Sam darted out of the way and into the hallway in time... Puck wasn't so lucky.

The identity disc replica smacked Puck right on the forehead, and although it was made of plastic, the amount of force and precision that Santana used was able to knock his head backwards.

A strangled grunt of pain sounded from Puck as his head snapped back and he clutched where the object hit him with his hand.

"Fucking hell," The plastic toy clattered on the ground to Puck's left side.

And to answer Puck's question...  
_No_.  
It actually wasn't worth it on his account.  
Because he now had a nice red mark on his forehead, which would probably turn into a bruise later one.  
Also the wrath of Santana/ Snix was never good to be around.

"You're lucky it wasn't my real replica... that one is meant to be thrown, hence why it's lighter in weight." Santana explained with a bit of edge in her voice. Brittany brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle her bubbling laughter.

"Uhh... we'll give you two... five more minutes," Sam stepped back into their line of vision and began to drag Puck to where everyone else was -in the living room area-, "Quinn! Santana just derezzed Puck!"

"People need to learn how to knock on my fucking door," Santana huffed, her jaw still clenched in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest. Brittany shook her head with a smile on before walking over to her.

"We can't help that we're so hot together," She placed her hands around Santana's midsection and slowly moved them into her jeans back pockets.

"True. But they keep interrupting our sweet lady kisses time," Santana's scowl turned into a pout as Brittany broke through Santana's previously hardened expression.

"Put up a sign... or just lock it," Brittany told her easily.

"You're a genius," Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"Of course I am, _babe_," Brittany winked, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Hey, I already called dibs on that one,"

"Anything and everything is fair game, sugar,"

"I can't think of anymore," Santana racked her brain of anything and came up with nothing. Brittany held a smug smile as she nudged her nose to Santana's.

"We really should go. They're all probably waiting for us." Brittany said as she pulled away and took a step towards the door. She grasped Santana's hand and tugged lightly on it.

"Oh, I know they're waiting for us," Santana smirked as let her girlfriend pull her out of the room to meet up with their friends.

* * *

The day passed with the group of eleven (remember it includes: Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine) going down Hollywood Boulevard, Rodeo Drive, and Beverly Hills.

Rachel and Kurt both gave their input to how they would one day get a Hollywood Star of their own as they all walked down the famous road and observed Grauman's Chinese Theatre and the El Capitan Theatre.

"It'll be right after I star in the impeccable movie adaptation of Spring Awakening. Which will of course be after I get the lead role in that musical in which I will also win multiple Tony awards for my flawless performance throughout that entire run. Rachel Berry will be a household name in the near future."

"I'll get my star because of the beautiful combination of fashion style and Broadway showmanship that critics will rave about. Although my vision of my future isn't as distinct and clear as Rachel's, I'll be right up there with her,"

"And this is how Kurt and I became the best of friends in NYADA. I found someone who was as talented and passionate as myself for making it,"

Rachel and Kurt hugged one another and flashed the rest of them huge smiles. Blaine, Tina, Mike and Sam laughed politely. Quinn, Mercedes, and Puck were observing the stars that were on the floor below them. Santana and Brittany were at a hotdog cart ordering some food.

"Hey Rachel, want a Hollywood Hotdog?" Santana called out, all the guys (except for Kurt) turned to her direction and made their way to get in line behind her.

"Santana! You know that I don't eat meat!" Rachel looked appalled at the mere thought of it. Mercedes and Quinn smirked at Rachel's response and shook their heads at Santana.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry. It must have slipped my mind," Santana replied back with a wave of her hand. She got two (one for her and one for Brittany) and then stepped out of line to let the guys have their turn. Brittany poked Santana's side.

"Stop being so mean to Rachel, she's leaving tomorrow,"

"She knows that this is how I show my affection for her. By subtle and not so subtle insults... also it's funny and it amuses me."

"She's a nice girl and best friends with Kurt, who happens to be one of my best friends," Brittany crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Santana.

"Britt. Babe. You haven't been with Rachel Berry long enough to understand." Santana pleaded. Brittany shot her a disapproving look and the other girl gave in with a deep sigh. "But for your sake, I'll lighten up a bit, okay?" She extended her arm to hand over Brittany's hotdog as a sign of truce.

Quinn made the sound of a whip cracking from behind them. Santana snapped her head around and glared at her best friend.

"Q. I will smack you with my Incredible Hulk Fists that I have at home in the name of _all_ that is holy," Santana sniped at her as she pushed up her glasses.

"I was just adding to the drama of it all..." Quinn explained with a shrug, her smirk didn't leave her face. Mercedes, Sam and Blaine tried to cover up their laughing since they were the only three to overhear what was happening. Brittany put a hand over Santana's, which somehow caused all the anger to disappear from her, and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Brittany then set her eyes on the other blonde.

"Quinn," She stated warningly, but her tone was that of a teasing one.

"Oh come on, Brittany. I'm not the one you're in a relationship with," Quinn replied back as she pursed her lips together.

"But I still have slight authority over you when we have dance class,"

"Which isn't now..."

"Yes. But... when we do..." Brittany trailed off as she raised both her eyebrows up and looked directly at her. Quinn didn't say anything else but she backed off and eyed Santana, who had an amused expression on her face.

And... Being the mature twenty year old that she was, Santana stuck her tongue out at her roommate. Quinn's jaw dropped in shock... before she did the exact same thing back in retaliation.

"Quinn," Brittany spoke up again giving a serious glance to her friend and then over to her girlfriend, "San,"

"Your nerdy girlfriend started it..." Quinn told her as her lips pinched together in a straight line. Santana simply looked the other way.

"What am I going to do with you two..." Brittany sighed as she scratched her cheek. She finally took hold of the other hotdog in Santana's hand.

"I don't know about Quinn, but you can do whatever you want with me," Santana quirked an eyebrow up with a one-sided smirk. Brittany playfully smacked her on the arm with a laugh.

"Ew," Quinn had a partially disgusted face on, it was mixed with that of shock.

"Babe," Brittany tried to sound stern. Since it wasn't really the time and place for that... but she had to admit, it was pretty funny to see Quinn's expression.

"You two are sickeningly sweet sometimes, but that's seriously all I can handle right now," Quinn then walked off to Mercedes, Sam and Blaine.

Santana chuckled before she took a bite of her hotdog. Brittany followed suit.

* * *

After exploring the lives of the rich and the famous, the group returned back to Quinn and Santana's apartment for dinner later that night. To make things simple, they ordered some pizza and Chinese food. They were mostly all just college students anyway.

The night went on with exchanges of high school tales and embarrassing stories of each person, a few board games (guys verses girls... the girls won most of them) and last but not least, some karaoke with Rachel and Kurt being the main offenders (Mercedes and Santana did a duet, Blaine had a few solos, Mike and Brittany danced and did some background vocals, Tina and Quinn sang alone with the rest of them. Sam and Puck opted out but they did play some Rock Band so it was basically the same thing since they both sang and played at the same time.)

Eventually their time together had to come to an end. By 1AM Rachel insisted that she had to get an adequate amount of sleep before her departure in the afternoon. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Puck knew in advance that they weren't able to make it to see Rachel off so they gave their farewells.

"You go back there and be the best diva that I know you are," Mercedes said as engulfed Rachel in a hug.

"My Jewish sister, from another mister... Shalom." Puck was next up and picked Rachel up as he hugged her.

"It was very nice to finally meet you, Rachel. Take care of Kurt for me when he gets back to New York too." Blaine gave her a polite squeeze before letting Kurt have his turn.

"Have a safe flight! Be sure to text me when you land. And remember to pick me up from the airport next week!" Kurt told Rachel before bending down to envelop her in a tight embrace as well. The others (besides Quinn and Santana) said their goodnights and that they would meet up at the airport an hour before Rachel's flight to officially say goodbye.

"If any of you happen to wander to New York, don't hesitate to contact me. You're all welcome to stay at my place," Rachel informed them once they all said their goodbyes before heading out the door.

* * *

Santana, being the well-mannered young woman that she was (_Okay, well... forget about the incident earlier with her and Quinn sticking their tongues out at each other_) decided to walk Brittany out to her car. Once they got there Santana took Brittany's hand in hers.

"Text me when you get home safe," She told her while she rubbed circles on Brittany's skin with her thumb.

"Okay," Brittany's warm smile formed on her lips. She unlocked her car, but before she could open the driver's side door for herself, Santana beat her to it. Santana gave a slight bow and gestured towards Brittany to get inside. Brittany's smile widened as she took a step forward, closer to Santana, and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight, _babe_," Santana stepped back and opened to door wider to let Brittany take a seat. Brittany slid in and started the engine.

"G'night, _honey_," Brittany said back before Santana closed the door for her. Santana then walked back to the curb of the sidewalk and waved. Brittany waved back and drove into the night.

Santana sighed in content as she watched Brittany's car disappear down the street after a few seconds. She turned around and made her way back to the apartment. A stupid grin stayed on her face the entire time.

Yeah.

This girl had definitely flipped her world upside down.

* * *

**So, I have some exciting news to share! (Which explains why this took so long to update)  
I just got into this Nursing program at my college! Which is good news for me and my personal life.  
Unfortunately, that means bad news for this story... All of my free time will be dedicated to kicking ass and doing well in this program.  
And this will be for the next three years, starting January 22, 2013.  
I'm going to have to cut this story short from my originally planned, 15 chapters to 10.  
(Technically it'll be 11 because I have an epilogue in mind)**

**I may have some time here and there to continue writing, but I don't know about any chapter ones, maybe just one shots, until I get the hang of my schedule/ new lifestyle.**

**I just want to thank all of you for taking the time to support and read this story.**

**It's been a fun experience. We got 2 more chapters to go so don't fret yet.  
**

**Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
**

**(Also I'm taking a trip to the East Coast for the next week and a half so give me at least 3 weeks for the next update. I need a vacation haha)  
**

**Have a safe and Happy New Year, everyone!  
**

**-Perseids  
**


	10. If We Never Met

**Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books**

_**Ch. 10: If We Never Met**_

* * *

"I love you."

_Wait._

Dark mocha eyes widened at the realization of words that had escaped her mouth.

_Shit._

Did she just... say that? Out loud?

Those brown eyes hesitantly moved up to lock with blue ones that were waiting and piercing back at hers. They would normally be gazing back with warmth, even playfulness, but all that was evident in them was shock. The "deer caught in headlights" sort. She was pretty sure that she mirrored the exact same expression on her face.

_Fuck._

She totally did confess that out loud.

This was not how Santana imagined it to be- as to how she would finally say those words to Brittany.

_No_.

It was supposed to be at a romantic place... like at some fancy ass restaurant, or the beach, or at the top of some high rooftop where there was a beautiful skyline view, or where ever else people confess these things to their significant others. They were in LA, after all. Also preferably after a nice night out where the two of them were dressed up and Santana would have spent a bunch of money, but wouldn't mind at all because it was all for Brittany.

They had their first kiss and official girlfriend relationship status solidified under the event of one of the most known meteor showers. She was supposed to "one-up" herself.

She didn't picture it as this.

_Nope_.

Not when she was sitting (wearing her habitual black rimmed glasses, hair up in a regular ponytail, dark blue jeans and a Superman shirt) at her usual seat in Pinky's Coffee House, while simply watching her girlfriend (who was still just as stunning as ever with her blue button up shirt and khaki shorts, hidden under that tattered, stained, and old black work apron, and her golden blonde hair, up in a messy bun, with her black visor just covering her eyes at this angle, but with a few strands framing her flawless visage) wipe down and clean up the remaining few tables (and do a few random, carefree dance moves in beat with the turned up volume of the background music) at nearly 11PM on her last day of work before they started the new school year.

And especially not with Kurt (who -thank dear god above- was the only other living soul in their immediate vicinity, and who was just a second ago closing up around his area while humming some Les Miserables tune) watching them intently from his spot at the cashier counter.

Well, at least it wasn't Quinn or Rachel in the same room. That would have been a disastrous nightmare.

But still...

It seemed as if she had pressed the pause button and the world just stopped everything in it's tracks at that moment.

The sound of something metallic clattered to the floor. That broke the spell and Santana blinked a few times before breaking eye contact and looking down at the ground. The sound of the music through the coffee shop speakers came back into her hearing. Brittany had dropped one of the spoons she had in her hand. Santana flicked her eyes back up and watched as Brittany straighten up, from her previously hunched over posture, and draped the white washcloth (that she was wiping the table down with) over one of the chairs. She began to pick nervously at her fingernails before she spoke up.

"What... did you say?" She asked in a slow, tentative manner. Her gaze was fixated on Santana, the initial surprise ebbed away, and curiosity was evident in her tone and eyes.

"I'm... uhh- I'll be in the back..." Kurt stated quickly as his glance shifted between the two girls. He carefully put down whatever he was holding, whipped out his phone, scurried and disappeared behind a curtained area with a squeal.

"_Great, he's about to tell everyone that I just spilled out my heart unintentionally in the most unromantic way possible_," Santana thought as she sighed to herself with a purse of her lips.

Brittany cleared her throat, causing Santana to focus her attention back. She was waiting for an answer.

Santana Lopez. You're the biggest fool in the world for blabbing that out.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before feebly muttering out,

"Holy fucking fish sticks, Batman."

One of Brittany's eyebrows quirked up in response, obviously not satisfied with Santana's reply. Santana gave her a weak smile to accompany it, but Brittany's expression didn't change.

It was now or never.

Santana sighed heavily, looked Brittany directly in the eye, and quietly repeated her first statement... but in a more defiant and confident tone.

"I love you."

* * *

_**One Week Earlier**_

The airport wasn't as busy as Santana thought it would be. There were still people were bustling around her trying to get to wherever they were going. Rachel rolled along two, rather large, luggage bags (which were probably filled mainly with various NYADA/ New York/ Broadway items that were unnecessary for the trip but that were bought along to LA anyway) to check in. She was dressed in an outfit that was liken to a flight attendant's attire (in Santana's opinion... and any other sane person's opinion). They had all (Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mike and Tina) arrived at the airport two hours before Rachel's flight would depart, here in LAX. This had all been at Rachel's assistance, of course, and Santana was about to have a snarky remark about that, if it wasn't for that warm, familiar hand that slipped between hers.

It was as if Brittany read her mind. She intertwined their fingers and gave Santana a look that said, "_Remember, be nice_," when their eyes met each other. Santana shook her head slightly but responded back with a light squeeze and a relented smile.

Once they arrived at the security check line, Rachel began her round of goodbye hugs and last bits of advice, since they couldn't go any further with her to the gates.

"Thank you, everyone for showing me such hospitality, especially Santana and Quinn for letting me stay at your apartment on such short notice." Rachel held a grateful smile on her face as she nodded to the two other girls. Quinn smiled back while Santana rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Mike and Tina, it's always a pleasure to meet new people who I would consider as my friends. Especially those of a different ethnicity." The two Asians were over taken by a simultaneous hug from her. Mike awkwardly patted her back and Tina laughed as she returned the embrace. Rachel then turned to Sam.

"Sam, I'll be sure to send you some packs of chapstick because they have better quality ones on the East Coast. The weather there is more harsh." Sam chuckled and nodded gratefully as Rachel wrapped her arms around him next.

"Brittany, what a delight it's been to finally meet the girl who has seemingly stolen Santana's breath away. Which was rather surprising, as well as heartwarming. I'm very glad that you and Santana have found one another and your sapphic romance has boosted my hopes for love now as I return back to New York. Although, I don't expect to find a relationship quite as similar as yours." Brittany smiled and immediately embraced Rachel before she could do it and even lifted her up from the ground a little bit. Once Brittany placed her back down, Rachel smoothed out her outfit and walked to Quinn and Santana.

"Thank you so much, again Quinn. It's always a pleasure. I look forward to my future visits to Los Angeles."

"We'll see you soon, Rach." Quinn tightly hugged her and they shared a knowing smile before Rachel turned to the last one in their group. Instead of saying something before her hugs as with the previous people, she went straight to engulf Santana in an unexpectedly warm embrace.

"Don't be afraid to convey your love, Santana. Brittany's special. I can see that." Rachel said quietly to her so that no one else could hear. Santana was taken aback a little by surprise from both her words and hug but she returned it and sighed in a content manner.

"Yeah..." She breathed out just as softly as her eyes drifted to the girl they were talking about. They separated and Rachel took Santana's hands in hers.

"And don't forget our planned skype sessions!" She announced a little more loudly.

"Wouldn't dare to miss one, Berry. You're gonna text us before you call anyway." Santana smirked with a shrug.

"You can never be too careful," Rachel told her pointedly. She dropped her hands, then turned to everyone else and gave an exuberant wave.

"Goodbye, everyone!"

"Have a safe trip," Santana replied back as the rest said something related to the sort. With that, Rachel Berry turned her heel and left to catch her flight back to New York City.

"You're gonna miss her," Brittany said suddenly as they were waiting for Tina, Quinn, Sam and Mike return from the bathroom. The two were both leaning on a wall as airport people passed them by.

"What are you talking about?" Santana looked over at her with a questioning expression.

"I see now how she fit into your group in high school," Brittany's tone was nonchalant and a hint of a smile played on her lips.

"Who would miss her obnoxious, spontaneous singing and that annoying voice?"

"_You_,"

"Great Scott. What? You want me to say that I'm going to miss Rachel Berry terribly and that I love her oh so much?" Santana scoffed, sarcasm was evident in her words.

"Up to a certain extent, yes. Just as long as you're not in love with her, I'm good." Brittany's smile turned into a smirk and Santana froze again at the "L" word.

"I-" She began, but was cut off.

"Let's go lovebirds!" a voice called out to them, interrupting Santana's reply.

Saved by Quinn. Santana looked over and saw that the rest of their friends were waiting on them a few yards away. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, we're coming,"

Brittany giggled and pulled Santana along to catch up with the rest of their group.

Rachel's words had once again stuck in Santana's mind and echoed in her brain repeatedly.

* * *

_**Present**_

"I love you, Brittany." Santana stated, after a moment she cleared her throat before continuing on.

"Miraculously enough, I've fallen in love with you, in the short amount of time that we've actually been together. And I want to be in love with you for many years to come. Forever if that's possible- If you'd let me... You can make me feel as invincible as Superman and at the same time be my Blue Kryptonite. As conflicting as that ridiculous statement sounds. This has been plaguing my mind for quite sometime and I guess because of some Freudian slip or something, it just happened to come out now. You're incredible. I wasn't even looking for someone to fall in love with and yet, you made me realize that it was you who I was trying to find. And to keep on rolling with how cheesy I sound, if we never met, I'd probably never feel what I feel when I'm with you in all my life. You're like the Robin to my Batman, the Lois Lane to my Superman/ Clark Kent, or as I said earlier, the Blue Kryptonite to my Superpowers. I can stand independently on my own, but with you it's an infinitely better. And yeah... I love you," She finished lamely.

Brittany bit down on her lip as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She sniffled a little before answering.

"Didn't I tell you not to wait so long, next time?" She choked out a laugh that was filled with the emotion inside of her.

"What?"

"After I gave you my number, when you were a stuttering mess in trying to ask me out the first time... I told you 'Next time, don't wait so long," Brittany remembered, she was still trying to suppress her smile, but was failing.

"Oh... you did..." Santana couldn't stop the smile taking over her lips.

"I love you too, Santana. So much. I knew it the second I saw you. Love at first sight is so cliche and I always thought it wasn't true. But when I looked at you, I just knew there was something there. When we started hanging out and I got to know more about you, I knew that I was right." Brittany walked closer to her and practically sat in her lap before cupping Santana's face and bringing their lips together. Their kiss got more heated as the seconds ticked away and Santana soon found herself lying flat on her back on the couch with Brittany pressed directly on top of her.

"Britt," Santana said hesitantly as she broke their kiss when she felt a pair of hands find their way under her shirt. Brittany licked her lips and shot her a look of apology, but a second later it changed into that of a suggestive look.

"Come on, let's go." She told her as she immediately got up and stood to untie her apron.

"But what about cleaning up?" Santana asked, she slowly sat up.

"Kurt will finish it. Something more important just came up right now," Brittany placed her work attire on the table and let her hair down. There was a glint in her eye that Santana hadn't seen before, but she had a pretty good idea as to what was going on. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her out of the shop without another word.

* * *

Quinn came home later that night and noticed an extra pair of shoes at the door when she entered the apartment.

"Probably Brittany's," She shrugged indifferently as she made her way to her room and heard the sound of muffled giggles where Santana's room was.

"Definitely Brittany." Quinn scoffed and smiled to herself.

She settled herself comfortably into her bed and began to read where she left off on her current book.

About twenty minutes later, Quinn was drawn out of her reading when she heard a noise. A rather peculiar one at that. Hazel eyes peered curiously at the slightly open door that lead down the hall to Santana's room.

"_Was that a-...?_"

She waited silently for a few seconds to hear it again.

"_No, it couldn't have been_,"

She shook her head and returned her attention to her book when nothing happened. But not more than a minute passed before she heard it again, or something similar to that, and this time louder in volume. Quinn immediately set down her book with a furrowed brow. She got up from her bed and walked cautiously down the hall to Santana's room.

She leaned an ear in, closer to the door and instantly jumped away with a gasp when her suspicions were seemingly correct.

"_Sweet Mary, Mother of Jesus. They're having SEX_." Quinn's eyes went wide with shock and covered her mouth with a hand as this realization ran through her mind.

There was no mistaking it. Those noises that were heard earlier were definitely moans. The combination of that and tell-tale squeaks of a bed slightly moving was the give-away.

And Quinn didn't want to know anything more. She felt some weird secondhand embarrassment and before she could stop herself she banged on the door and yelled at them.

"Santana! Brittany! I know what's going on in there!"

A beat of silence passed and some slight shuffling from inside the room followed right after.

"Don't you dare open that door, Fabray. I have a bat-a-rang in my hand ready for you," Santana's voice threatened.

"Oh, did you want to join in too, Quinn?" Brittany's bubbly voice cut in questioningly.

"Britt!" Santana shrieked out in surprise.

"Oh my god, _NO_!" Quinn answered back from the other side of the door, horrified at the request. She could feel the heat of being flustered and embarrassed multiply.

"I was just being polite," Brittany explained after hearing Quinn's response and most likely after seeing Santana's expression.

"Why can't you guys do this when I'm not home?!" Quinn groaned out as she placed a hand over her eyes.

"You weren't home earlier!" Santana snapped at her.

"God! Put a sock on the door or use that bat signal or... I don't know, just something to warn me next time!"

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind," Brittany's light tone was a welcoming contrast to Santana's annoyed stance and Quinn's mixed emotions of shock, horror and embarrassment.

"Whatever. Can you like, go now, Quinn? You're being a literal cockblock right now," Santana told her after a few seconds.

"Fine, I'm going to stay over at Mercedes' place tonight. And don't even think about having sex in my room!" With that Quinn turned on her heel, grabbed her keys and headed out the apartment.

Brittany and Santana waited quietly until they heard the front door open and shut, quite quickly. Their labored breathing had slowed down a bit, but they both broke out into a fit of laughter once it was only the two of them alone in the apartment.

"At least she didn't walk in on us," Brittany said once their giggles subsided.

"I guess," Santana shrugged with a grin.

"We probably shouldn't tell her that we already had sex in her room, huh?" Brittany looked over at her. Santana wasn't wearing her glasses but her hair was a little messy (obviously from their previous activities). Brittany had no doubt that she probably looked similar. They were both on Santana's bed... with nothing but an Avengers blanket covering their bodies.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her," Santana responded back with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, let's have sex in her room, again." Brittany broke out into another playful smirk.

"But we already did that, babe" Santana shook her head with a laugh.

"Which is why I said, again, honey." Brittany explained to her as she shifted and rolled on her side, propping her head up with her elbow to look directly at Santana.

"I love the way you think," Santana followed suit and mirrored her girlfriend.

"I love you," Brittany told her again.

"I love you, too." Santana leaned forward and captured her lips, to which Brittany reciprocated. "Now let's go defile Quinn's bed, for a second time" Brittany nodded and they both jumped out of bed into another fit of giggles as they made their way to Quinn's room.

* * *

"We probably should have waited longer before going to Quinn's," Brittany laughed as she watched Santana make some breakfast in the kitchen the following morning.

"It wasn't _my_ fault that she forgot something and happened to walk in on us just as we were getting it on..." Santana told her as she turned to look at Brittany, who was sitting on top of the counter, her feet dangling off the side and her legs swinging slightly.

"I feel kind of bad. She looked pretty angry, after her stunned look went away. I think we scarred her for life, babe." Brittany turned her head to the side and pouted.

"Oh, don't be. She got what was coming for her," Santana waved the spatula in her hand around and went back to the stove to flip over the pancakes in the pan.

"She said that you owe her no less than a million dollars in therapy support in addition to the money that she had already told you before she caught us in her room," Brittany added as she leaned forward and gripped the edge of the counter tighter.

"What doesn't kill her makes her stronger," Santana replied back as she finished flipping the food. She looked over her shoulder and Brittany and saw that her expression was still troubled. She sighed before continuing on.

"All will be well. Stop worrying. It's Quinn. She'll get over it... it just might take a while," Santana placed the spatula down and walked back to where Brittany was. She settled herself between her legs and kissed away the apprehension. Brittany slightly giggled and finally kissed back after a few moments.

"Okay," She relented as she snaked her hands around Santana's neck.

"Good. Now let's finish up these pancakes and meet up with them. I have no doubt that they all know about our consummation and I want to get this over with." Santana pecked at her lips once more before slipping out of Brittany's grasp to turn off the stove and place the food on plates.

"Remember to have a bat-a-rang on hand in case Puck says anything." Santana snorted at Brittany's words and pushed up her glasses.

"Oh, I know Puck will say something."

"Last day before classes start," Brittany piped up again after a few minutes into eating their breakfast.

"Yeah, but we'll be fine," Santana reassured her as she looked up from the comic book on the table.

"Can we have study sessions?" Brittany questioned cutely. Santana nodded back.

"Of course... every night if you want to," Santana smirked over to her.

"Is study session code for something else?" Brittany scoffed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Only if you want it to be. We just have to tell Quinn and/ or Tina if it is,"

"Sounds like a plan," Brittany agreed before focusing her attention back on the pancakes in front of her.

"I love you," Santana said again as she watched her take a bite. Brittany smiled at her, and looked a little like a chipmunk with her cheeks filled with pancakes and syrup.

"I love you, too," She said back once she swallowed and let out a short laugh.

"I'm never going to get tired of saying that," Santana told her as she scrunched up her face a little.

"And I'll never get tired of showing it," Brittany's sincerity came through in her tone. They just looked at each other silently for a few seconds.

"Holy crazy acrobatics, Batman," Santana sighed and Brittany cleared her throat before answering back in a deeper voice with,

"You said it, Robin," Brittany smirked at Santana's surprised look and the two began to laugh again.

* * *

**My vacation on the East Coast was wonderful, despite the blistering cold. I absolutely fell in love with New York City and went to the Times Square red stairs and reenacted some of the Season 2 finale haha. That place is absolutely beautiful during Christmastime.**

**So, I know this is a little late, I'm sorry. I got sick and then I just started school this past week. I'm already so overwhelmed with everything but I'm so excited. I'm about halfway done with the epilogue so keep an eye out for that. I'm hoping it'll come around soon.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and unofficial end to Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books)  
**

**-Perseids  
**


	11. Epilogue: Hazel

**Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books**

_**Epilogue: Hazel**_

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

The sun burned brightly on this beautiful, warm and wonderful summer Los Angeles Friday afternoon. A slight breeze compensated for the heat, which the people who were outside at a park were very grateful for.

"Alright players, the rules are... There. Are. No. Rules. Every man for himself!"

"We're splitting up into two teams, Puck." Mike chimed in without any eye contact towards his direction as he looked over Tina's gun before handing it back to her.

"Oh... right. Well, besides that it's every man for himself," Puck amended with a smirk as he swung his weapon over his shoulder.

"You're an idiot," Quinn said airily as she passed by, adjusting her vest filled with ammunition.

"Do you want to play or not?" Puck retorted back, he brought his gun back into both is hands. Quinn rolled her eyes as she continued to walk away.

"You ready for this?" Santana questioned as she tied a red bandana behind her neck. Her eyes shifted down as she eyed her girlfriend.

"Of course I am" Brittany answered back happily, she was on the ground doing a few leg stretches. "We've been practicing for the past three weeks," Those dark blue denim shorts should have been illegal on her but Santana didn't mind one bit. The contrast of Brittany's pale tone against the shorts and simple black tank top made her just as stunning to the other girl.

"Team Captain for The Justice League is Santana Lopez and for The Avengers it's Sam Evans. Since I'm not playing and have appointed myself as referee, the numbers should be even on each side. Captains, come up here and shake hands." Kurt announced. The two aforementioned people did as they were told and nodded at one another.

Santana was about as opposite to Sam, physically wise, as anyone could be. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail, those trademark glasses were placed on her face, the red bandana just below her chin and covered her neck in a triangle formation, she wore a white tank top with a Superman logo on the chest tucked into a pair of mid-thigh length khaki shorts. She had around her waist, a belt full of ammo for her gun, which was slung behind her back with a strap cutting down across her torso. On her feet were Robin socks, but those were mainly covered up by the Red, Blue and Yellow (Superman inspired) Nikes.

Sam had his blonde hair side swept to the left, a blue bandana tied around his right bicep as if it were an armband, a black wife-beater with an Iron Man crest on the middle covered mostly by a vest covered in ammo and green shorts which ended at his knees. His feet were donned with red, blue and white (for Captain America) converses. He held his gun in his right hand easily. Both had two streaks of their respective colors under their eyes, right above their cheekbones, like a football player's.

"Coin flip for first choice," Blaine added as he also went to where Kurt was and handed him a quarter.

"Heads" Sam yelled out enthusiastically.

"Tails" Santana followed as Kurt tossed the coin up into the air.

"And the verdict is... Heads. The Avengers get first dibs," Sam fist pumped the air with a loud "Yes!" while Santana scoffed with a roll of her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Choose wisely, Trouty." She told him, an eyebrow raised expectantly at the team captain of the opposing team. Sam rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his eyes examined each person. He was silent for a minute before a smile spread upon his (guppy) lips.

"Brittany," Santana's head snapped up and her eyes widened before she shot a disapproving glare to Sam.

"What?! You chose _my_ girlfriend?! You better be reconsidering that decision," She warned with a snarl as her hands dropped down to her sides with balled up fists.

"Santana," Brittany stated calmly as she gave her a look with a raise of both her eyebrows.

"You should be on my team, Britt," She replied back in explanation.

"But she does play for your team,"

"Shut the fuck up, Puck." Santana snapped. Puck raised both his hands up in surrender but his pompous expression remained the same.

"Santana." Brittany cut in again, "It's just one game. Relax." She took a slight pause and a flash of something went through her eyes before she started up, "Or are you afraid that I'll kick your ass on the other team?" A confident, smug smile formed on her face. Santana's eyebrows shot up, she was a little taken aback. Also there was no denying to how hot Brittany was to her despite that little cut into Santana's ego.

A round of "_oh_"s resounded through the group. Santana cleared her throat before regaining her own confidence and countering back. Two could play this game.

"Oh please, you think you can beat me at this? You're on, babe." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just don't be a sore loser when we win," Brittany placed a hand on her hip, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"I hope you can back up those words by the end of this," Santana told her while keeping direct eye contact as Brittany brushed past her. Before she could turn away, Brittany caught her arm and leaned closer, her lips barely touching Santana's ear.

"_You know I will_," Brittany whispered hotly against her. Santana licked her lips and Brittany quickly pulled away and gave a quick wink and sauntered off to where Sam was.

Oh yeah Lopez, you did well.

The picks for the remaining teams went by smoothly.

"Alright, players on Team Justice League please put on the red bandanas. Team Avengers do the same on the other side, but with the blue bandanas there for you guys,"

Team Justice League included: Santana, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes  
While Team Avengers consisted of: Sam, Brittany, Tina, Blaine, Rachel

"Justice League, Avengers. Are you ready?" Kurt asked, he was answered with yells from both teams. He nodded and smiled in accordance.

Santana pulled up her bandana over her nose and glanced and Brittany, who was tying a blue bandana over her forehead. The two locked eyes and even though Brittany couldn't see her smile, she saw the crinkle lines around Santana's eyes, indicating a smirk. Brittany shot back a lopsided smile and then mockingly blew her a flying kiss. Santana cocked an eyebrow up knowingly with a curt nod. Oh it was totally on.

"Let the first annual Nerd Nerf Gun War, begin!"

* * *

About five minutes into the battle, Santana had already managed to hit all of the opposing players... including Sam at least three times (for revenge) and Rachel at least five times (because it was fun to hear her scream), except for one. Her main target kept darting out of her range with a flawless turn or dodge every time Santana got her in her sights. Dark eyes scanned the open park area for a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes. She knew it wouldn't be easy. Once this nerf gun war was planned about a month ago (they had to wait for confirmation of Kurt and Rachel coming back from New York to visit for a week) she and Brittany had been practicing their target practice on Quinn, Puck and other various things. They had both bought their own guns to prepare for this day. To say the least, Brittany had been a natural with a quick shot and accurate aim.

She finally spotted her a few meters away. With a smirk Santana reloaded her N-Strike Elite Rampage and sprinted off to catch Brittany.

It was as if Brittany had planned to have Santana chase after her. She led them to a more secluded area of the park where it was only the two of them and a few trees for cover. The rest of the battle was a good twenty yards away from them.

"You can't hide!" Santana screamed out as she trailed Brittany a few paces behind her. She couldn't get a clear shot with her gun and all the weaving and bobbing Brittany was doing. They both were out of breath and sweat glistened on their bodies.

"Who said anything about hiding?" She called back, throwing her head to the side to make sure Santana could hear her. Santana could barely make out a smile on her face which all the more hardened her resolve to get her.

She cocked her gun and tried to take a steady aim and fired just as Brittany rounded the corner of a tree. She heard a yelp but wasn't sure if her aim was true. She held a smile on her face until...

"Santana!" Brittany moaned out, causing Santana's blood to run cold.

"_Oh shit... oh shit oh shit,_" Ran through Santana's head and her legs began moving before her head could register it.

"Brittany?!" Santana immediately sprinted over to her girlfriend, who was sprawled out on the grass and dropped down to her knees to where she was on the ground. "Are you okay?" She pulled down the bandana over her mouth and frantically inspected her as she placed a hand over her forehead. Unknowingly to her, Brittany slowly inched her hand (that was clutching her gun) into an upright position for aiming...

A pang of pressure hit Santana's thigh. She looked around, bewildered at who got her, but as she turned her attention down to where she got hit, she found Brittany's hand on the trigger of her own N-Strike Elite Retaliator. Her eyes trailed up from the blue gun to the connecting hand and arm and was met with a devilish smirk and blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"_Gotcha_,"

"That's cheating," Santana grimaced as she relaxed from her previously hunched forward position.

"It's not my fault that your doctor instincts kicked in," Brittany told her as she pushed herself up into a sitting stance.

"I'm _not_ a doctor yet, I just got into the program for this fall," Santana got up and extended her hand to help the other girl up.

"All's fair in love and war." Brittany shrugged indifferently before accepting the hand and stood up as well.

"Is it?" Santana tilted her head to to side and gazed at her accusingly.

"Definitely," Brittany replied back easily.

"How so?"

"Well..." Brittany drawled on, "for starters I still got you. But to make you feel better I'm willing to component,"

"Compromise?"

"Yeah, compromise. For every shot I fire that actually hits you, I'll give you a kiss," Santana scoffed at Brittany's words. She wasn't _that_ easy.

"That sounds so tempting, but that's bribery. I don't play dirty." She kept a straight face on as Brittany stepped closer to her.

"Fine, for every shot that you get on me, tonight it will be a minute that I'll be in that one outfit that you like so much." Brittany smirked in triumph as she saw Santana's hardened expression change to that of disbelief.

"You mean the-"

"Uh-huh," Brittany cut her off, knowing that they were on the same page now.

"Holy sweet baby Jesus, Batman" Santana rushed out in a whisper, her lips stayed slightly parted.

"It'll be motivation for the both of us to get what we want," Brittany added as she lifted her hand up and trailed a finger teasingly down the left side of Santana's face. Brittany noticed the dilation of Santana's pupils as she bit her lip.

"You got yourself a deal," Brittany's smile reached her eyes at Santana's answer.

"Good, now we can get back to everyone else," She dropped down her hand and started to walk away from her.

Santana, in one quick motion, pinned Brittany's left hand on hers and a strong arm securely around her waist to a nearby tree to halt all her movement.

"Where do you think you're going?" Santana told her in a low voice, her eyes became darker as she gazed directly into Brittany's blue ones.

"Back to the battle. You've been so excited to play for the past month, shouldn't we go back?" Brittany feigned innocence as began to fiddle with the red bandana around Santana's neck with her free hand.

"All that teasing and you think I'd let you go that easily?"

"Well..." Brittany trailed off, shifting her hand to Santana's face to fix her glasses.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" Santana continued her interrogation as she pressed her entire body against Brittany's. It didn't matter that they were both covered in their own sweat.

"_Maybe_," Brittany said coyly as she brought her hand down.

"And to think, after almost a whole year of being together, I'd finally figure out when you do this to me," Santana scoffed at herself for not being able to see Brittany's true intentions sooner.

"I always get what I want, honey."

"That you do,"

With that Santana brought their lips together and within a few seconds Brittany grabbed onto the bandana around her neck to pull her closer as it turned into a full blown, sloppy, open-mouth kiss. Both of their eyes shut closed immediately. All that teasing was definitely worth it. Santana dropped Brittany's hand and moved hers to place behind Brittany's neck. After a few moments Santana disconnected their lips and turned her head to lightly nip at Brittany's earlobe and place butterfly kisses just behind her ear and caused a few gasps from Brittany's lips. Her hands went from Santana's bandana down to just under her ribcage and buried her face at the crook of Santana's neck and shoulder. She could feel Brittany's hot breath against her skin. Brittany clutched onto Santana's sides roughly and hooked a leg around Santana's lower back in an effort to bring their two bodies closer together. Santana pushed Brittany harder against the tree but Brittany didn't seem to mind since she tilted her head and recaptured Santana's lips and took no time to slip her tongue into her mouth.

They were too engrossed in one another that they failed to sense the two additional people who appeared before them.

"HEY, NO SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY!" A voice shouted out, causing the two to break apart and look in their direction.

"Get lost, Quinn." Santana growled at her. Brittany decided to not pay attention to the newcomers and turned her head back to suck on Santana's pulse point on her neck.

"You're supposed to be the Captain of this team and you're making out with a member of the opposing team!" Quinn continued on with her nagging. Santana was getting distracted with Brittany nipping at her neck and wanted nothing more than to get back to their previous actions. The combination of being so turned on, but not able to fulfill the feeling and the two people interrupting them caused Santana to become irritated very quickly.

"Being Captain gives me the authority to do whatever I want. So again... Get. Lost." Santana seethed back, she tried to keep her thoughts straight, but she felt Brittany's warm tongue trail up to her jaw. She tried her hardest to suppress the moan she so wanted to release through her mouth.

"But-" Rachel began to speak but was interrupted with Santana whipping out her gun and shooting Quinn in the arm.

"Friendly fire!" Quinn yelled out. Rachel shut her mouth and backed away slowly.

"Give us five minutes and I promise we'll be back in the game," Brittany spoke for the both of them as she took a second to stop teasing Santana. Quinn huffed and sighed before she turned around and brought Rachel with her.

"You're very welcome," She called out over her shoulder, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Five minutes?" Santana asked in between kisses.

"Did you want ten?" Brittany replied back after a few seconds.

"Five minutes is more than enough time," Santana slipped her hand under Brittany's tank top, which had ridden up to expose her stomach.

"That's what I thought," Brittany told her breathlessly. About a minute later she pulled away and placed a hand between her and Santana.

"Five minutes is up," She explained as Santana frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"We're saving the rest for tonight, you can add the remaining time to it. Now come on, back to the war zone," Brittany shifted away, retied the blue bandana over her head and then bent down and picked up her gun from the ground. They both had dropped theirs sometime during their time they were wrapped up in each other.

Santana sighed and followed suit. A small smile was evident on her lips. She checked her gun to make sure it was still in good condition and slung it over her shoulder as she started to walk back to where everyone else was. Brittany slipped her hand into Santana's and interlocked their fingers together.

"I love you so much," She told her when Santana turned her head to look over at her.

"I love you, too." Santana's smile widened and she gave Brittany a small mouse kiss on the lips. Brittany giggled and scrunched up her nose. She let go of their hands and placed them on Santana's cheeks to pull her into a full kiss.

Brittany brushed her nose against Santana's after they parted. In a flash Brittany smirked and dashed off to continue on with the nerf gun war, leaving Santana to blink twice before laughing and running off to everyone else.

To say that the past year was easy would have been a lie. Like any couple, Santana and Brittany had their ups and downs. Their fights over significant and nonsignificant things, but they were able to get through them, with the help of their friends. Also, with them being a week away from their one year anniversary, it proved to all be worth it. Santana was pretty sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this girl, (and that Brittany felt the same way) but that would come up at a later time. She just recently been accepted to Med School at UCLA which would take her a few more years to graduate. Brittany would be done in a couple years and just got a paid internship with the LA Times. They had their whole lives ahead of them to achieve still. So for now, they were making the most of their young lives with their closest friends.

And to think, it all started with a gorgeous, coffee shop cashier and a nerdy, comic book savvy college student crossing paths with the help of a mutual friend. Life works in funny ways to bring two people together for love.

* * *

**I just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this story. I'm only a little over a month into this Nursing Program and I'm already so swamped with everything.  
But I wanted to get this done for you guys and here it is.  
**

**I have a playlist up on my profile (and tumblr: _perseids13_****) that goes along with this story so go and download that if you would like to.**

**I hope you enjoyed the ending (I'm sorry if it feels a little rushed, I should be studying for my upcoming tests but I couldn't put this off any longer)  
I'll be back -hopefully- in a few months with a few more stories.**

**Until then, keep the faith in Brittana (lol even though I stopped watching Glee all together since it's become ridiculous)  
Stay strong and again, thank you for everything. (btw I may see Naya Rivera this upcoming Thursday at the Craig Ferguson taping... we'll see how that goes haha)**

**Feel free to PM or review for any addition things you'd want to know about the story, I love replying back to people.**

**-Perseids**


End file.
